Silent Conversation
by Kirinenko
Summary: Un accidente durante su infancia deja a Haruka mudo para el resto de su vida. Ahora en la universidad, conoce a un joven ciego llamado Makoto y pronto se encuentran comunicándose a su manera. (Coffee Shop AU) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Como dije hace tiempo, acepto peticiones de traducción y, aunque tardo, cumplo con lo que digo~

Este fanfic va a petición de Anakashi. Fue hace bastante tiempo, la verdad, y siento mucho estar haciéndolo ahora después de tanto pero quería esperar a que el autor original siguiese la historia pues me dijo que tenía intención de seguirla y de, a lo mejor, meterle unos arreglos…No ha pasado ni lo uno ni lo otro, creo, pero la he leído y lo que hay de momento, es precioso y creo que vale la pena traducirlo.

Espero que os guste~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las personas se movían por los alrededores y hablaban entre ellas. La campana hacía un ligero sonido cada vez que se abría la puerta y el olor a café y a pasteles recién horneados era prácticamente abrumador.

Me senté solo en uno de las mesas, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana mientras cogía distraídamente de un muffin con el tenedor. Estaba lloviendo fuera. Me gustaba la lluvia. Me gustaba el sonido de las gotas al caer y los pasos de la gente, chapoteando en los charcos. Era un poco relajante, creo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que alguien se deslizaba en el asiento frente a mí. Era verdaderamente alto, tenía los hombros anchos y un cuerpo musculoso. Su pelo castaño arenoso estaba desordenado y parecía que acababa de salir de la cama.

No pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia cuando se sentó. No del todo. Mientras no me hablara, realmente no me importaba. Suspiré y volví a coger de mi muffin. Sentí que la mesa temblaba ligeramente mientras el hombre se levantaba de repente de nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho, ¡no sabía que esta mesa estaba cogida!" dijo "Me irá otro sitio si quieres"

Le dije que no me importaba y que podía quedarse, pero no parecía estar mirándole directamente, o pareció entender mis señas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban apagados y opacos, pero todavía podía ver algo de verde en ellos. Miré el bastón en su mano, confirmando mis sospechas.

Era ciego.

Al darme cuenta de esto, inmediatamente saqué mi teléfono y empecé a escribir.

"Está bien, realmente no me importa" dijo la voz computerizada.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el hombre.

"Adelante y siéntate" 

"Gracias" respondió el hombre, sentándose de nuevo "Lo siento por molestarte"

"No hay problema, de verdad" escribí "Creo que podía venirme bien algo de compañía"

"¡Ah! ¡Mako-chan!" escuché una voz gritar. Un muchacho rubio excesivamente alegre llegó a nuestra mesa "Entonces, ¿qué será hoy?"

"Chocolate caliente y un brownie, por favor"

"¡Enseguida!" gritó Nagisa alegremente. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giró hacia mí "Mako-chan, ¿estás con Haru-chan hoy?"

"Espera, ¿tú le conoces, Nagisa?" preguntó Mako.

"¡Por supuesto! Es el amigo del que te he estado hablando. Viene aquí casi todos los días"

"No diría amigo. Somos más conocidos"

Nagisa puso una de sus pucheros "Eres malo, Haru-chan…"

Rodé los ojos "Deja lloriquear. Tienes clientes que atender, ¿verdad?"

"Que os divirtáis los dos ahora" dijo Nagisa, volviendo detrás del mostrador.

"Nagisa está lleno de energía, ¿eh?"

"Es un poco molesto, pero es un buen chico" respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

Mako se rio un poco. Su risa era en realidad un poco linda "Así que eres el Haru-chan del que Nagisa me ha hablado tanto"

"¿Qué clase de cosas dice de mí?"

"Bueno, escuché que eran un gran nadador. Nagisa dice que pareces un delfín cuando nadas, no es que lo sepa, pero estoy seguro de que es bastante genial. Y también dijo algo sobre que los dos estabais en el mismo club cuando estabais en la escuela primaria"

"¿Todo de lo que hablaba era natación?" tecleé rápidamente.

"Mmm… me contó una historia en la que sus hermanas llevaron trajes de baño de chica en sus mochilas y tú les dejaste prestados los tuyos mientras usabas el traje de baño de chica"

"Eso nunca sucedió…" dije mientras agarraba mi móvil con fuerza, haciendo una nota mental de asesinar a Nagisa después.

"Lo supuse"

"¡Mako-chan, tu chocolate caliente está listo!" dijo Nagisa desde el mostrador.

"Gracias, Nagisa" dijo Mako, a punto de levantarse, pero le agarré del brazo antes de que pudiese.

"Yo lo cogeré"

"Oh… gracias"

Me deslicé fuera de la mesa y fui al mostrador, cogiendo la taza caliente y la bolsa de papel que seguramente era el brownie que Mako pidió.

"Veo que los dos habéis estado hablando~" canturreó Nagisa. Oh, cuántas ganas tenía de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Le fulminé con la mirada, gesticulando _**"Cállate"**_

Todavía podía escuchar a Nagisa reír como un idiota cuando volví a mi sitio. Suspirando, dejé los objetos frente a Mako y volví a sentarme.

"Gracias, Haru-chan" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, no me llames Haru-chan" respondí "Con tener a Nagisa llamándome así es suficientemente malo"

"Oh, lo siento. Pero no sé tu nombre real"

"Es Haruka"

"Haruka…" repite Mako, probándolo "Es un lindo nombre"

Me encogí de hombros "Me confunden con una chica todo el tiempo por ello"

"¿Debería llamarte Haru entonces?"

"Haru está bien. Todos los demás me llaman de ese modo" dije.

"De acuerdo, entonces, Haru. Yo soy Makoto, por cierto. También un nombre de chica, así que no te sientas demasiado mal"

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dando un fuerte golpe. Makoto gritó ante el sonido, casi dejando caer su taza de chocolate caliente.

"¡Oye, Haru!"

Miré hacia el ofendido pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño con irritación _**"¿No podías hacer una entrada más tranquila?"**_

"¡Estuve esperando a que te reunieses conmigo en la estación de trenes durante una maldita hora! ¡En esa maldita lluvia!" dijo Rin con enfado, goteando agua "¿Olvidaste que teníamos una reunión de natación hoy?"

" _ **¿No estabas prestando atención cuando te dije que no iba a ir?"**_

El pelirrojo gruñó y tomó asiento a mi lado "En serio, Haru, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

" _ **Deja de comportarte como mi niñera, idiota"**_

"¡¿A quién estás llamando idiota?!" gritó Rin, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

" _ **Deja de gritar, la gente está mirando"**_

"Mm, ¿debería irme o…?" preguntó Makoto.

Finalmente reconociendo la presencia del otro hombre, Rin se tranquilizó e intentó comportarse con normalidad, pero terminó viéndose un poco incómodo "Lo siento por eso" se disculpó, aclarándose la garganta.

"Oh, no, está bien"

Rin extendió la mano por la mesa hacia Makoto "Soy Haru, un viejo amigo de Haru e intérprete de todo tipo"

"Encantado de conocerte, Rin. Yo soy Makoto" respondió el más alto, sonriendo con dulzura.

Juro que, en ese momento, creo que vi a Rin sonrojarse un poco. Supongo que alguien como Makoto tendría ese tipo de efecto en la gente.

Rin miró su mano extendida, entonces a Makoto, de nuevo a su mano, y después a mí. Simplemente apunté dos de mis dedos a los ojos y los bajé por mi cara. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Rin rápidamente retira su mano "Oh, mierda, ¿estás ciego? Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía."

"No te preocupes. Cosas así pasan todo el tiempo" dijo Makoto, riendo con diversión "Mucha gente no sabe cómo actuar frente a una persona ciega, pero no les culpo realmente"

Golpeé suavemente con el codo a Rin en las costillas y pregunté _**"¿No tienes que ir a esa reunión?"**_

"Lo haré, pero no voy a ir sin ti"

" _ **Ni siquiera soy parte oficial del equipo, no puedes hacerme ir"**_

"Puedo y lo haré"

" _ **Solo quieres una excusa para correr conmigo de nuevo, ¿verdad?"**_ dije.

"Entonces, los dos sois realmente apasionados sobre la natación, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, soy el único que realmente es serio con ello. A Haru solo le gusta estar en el agua" explicó Rin "En realidad, estoy intentando convertirme en un nadador olímpico"

"Guau, ¿en serio?" exclamó Makoto con fascinación "Entonces te deseo suerte con tu objetivo"

El pelirrojo se rio tímidamente "Gracias, creo…"

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Haru?"

"Estoy estudiando arte" respondí.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Rin.

"¿Yo? Bueno, estoy estudiando literatura. Nada especial" respondió Makoto, sin darle importancia "Aunque espero poder publicar una novela o algo"

Con dedos hábiles, escribí "Eso suena genial. Escribir requiere de mucha paciencia, ¿no?"

"Si, pero el resultado final siempre vale la pena"

Sentí que Rin tiraba de mi brazo con rudeza "Vamos, Haru. El capitán va a gritarnos si llegamos tarde"

Suspiré _**"Si voy, ¿dejarás de molestarme?"**_

"Eso y que me debes una por hacerme esperar" respondió Rin con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

" _ **Bien"**_

"¿Ya os vais los dos?" preguntó Makoto.

"Si, lo siento por marcharnos tan pronto"

"Los dos tenéis una reunión de natación, ¿verdad? No dejéis que os detenga"

"Bueno, entonces…" Rin me jaló del brazo y empieza a arrastrarme lejos "Hasta luego, Makoto"

Me giré hacia Makoto, viéndole decirnos adiós con un gesto "Adiós, Rin. ¡Adiós, Haru!"

Respondí apuntando dos dedos a un lado; el gesto de _**"Nos vemos"**_

"Haru dice "Nos vemos", por cierto" dijo Rin.

La campana sonó suavemente mientras salíamos de la cafetería. Rin se detuvo bajo el toldo, mirando la lluvia torrencial "Por favor, dime que trajiste un paraguas…"

Negué con la cabeza _**"Supuse que traerías uno"**_

"Lo juro por Dios, Haru…"

" _ **No es como que necesite un paraguas, de todos modos"**_ dije, caminando por la lluvia como si nada _**"Solo corre en ella si la lluvia te molesta tanto"**_

"Hey, Nagisa"

Nagisa alzó la mirada del suelo, el cual estaba barriendo en ese momento "¿Sí, Mako-chan?"

"Tenías razón"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó el rubio.

"Haru de verdad es una persona interesante" respondió Makoto "Quiero verle de nuevo"

"Estoy seguro de que os encontraréis de nuevo. Aunque, ¿qué pasa con este repentino interés con Haru?" Nagisa se detuvo durante un momento, jadeando entonces en voz alta "¿Puede ser que Mako-chan se haya en-"

"¡No, no, no es nada de eso! ¡Lo acabo de conocer!" intervino el otro hombre, sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro por la vergüenza.

Nagisa se echó a reír "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando"

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Haru tiene dos formas de comunicarse con los demás:

" _ **Texto en negrita con cursiva":**_ está hablando el Lengua de Signos Japonés

"Texto subrayado": significa que está usando una ayuda para hablar. Ya sabéis, ¿esas cosas en los teléfonos que leen lo que sea que se escriba? Apenas lo usa porque escribir y usar el móvil en general es una lata para él, pero hace la excepción con Makoto, por supuesto.


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka entró a la cafetería como de costumbre. Rin no estaba con él esta vez, tranquilizando un poco a Haruka. El espíritu competitivo de Rin realmente le agotaba algunas veces, así que podía usar los descansos que tenía de vez en cuando.

Escaneó su entorno durante un momento, secretamente esperando encontrar una cabeza de cabello castaño despeinado. Vio a Nagisa detrás del mostrador, hablando felizmente con la persona en cuestión. Observó mientras se acercaba a Makoto. No podía decir nada para hacer notar su presencia, pero no quería acercarse a Makoto y tocarle, porque eso lo asustaría. Suspirando, Haruka solo se sentó en silencio en el mostrador junto a él, sabiendo que Nagisa se daría cuenta de algún modo.

Efectivamente, el rubio le saludó con un "¡Hey, Haru-chan!"

Haruka solo lo miró durante un momento, antes de dirigir su atención a Makoto. El más alto sonrió suavemente "¡Hola, Haru!"

"Hola"

"Awww, ¿cómo es que Mako-chan consigue un saludo y yo no?" se quejó Nagisa, haciendo pucheros.

" _ **Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para que no necesites uno"**_

Nagisa se rio "Ah, eso está bien. Sé que Haru-chan me está saludando mentalmente"

" _ **No lo hago"**_ dijo Haruka, girando su cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo un puchero.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" preguntó Nagisa.

" _ **Granos de café, agua caliente y unas pocas tazas vacías, por favor"**_

"¡Entendido!" Nagisa desapareció bajo el mostrador durante un momento antes de volver con una pequeña bolsa de granos de café. Haruka buscó su cartera, pero fue detenido por Nagisa "No tienes que hacerlo, Haru-chan. Esto caduco hace un tiempo y estábamos a punto de tirarlo"

" _ **Gracias, Nagisa"**_

"¡Sin problemas, Haru-chan!" dijo Nagisa, colocando una taza de agua caliente y tazas de papel vacías en el mostrador.

Haruka no era muy aficionado al café. De hecho, no podía soportar el sabor amargo, pero era genial para otras cosas.

Buscando en su mochila, sacó unos pinceles y una almohadilla de papel de acuarela. Dio la vuelta a un boceto que había hecho previamente y empezó a mezclar diferentes cantidades de café y agua.

"¿Para qué necesitas el café caducado?"

"Haru-chan lo usa como pintura" respondió Nagisa.

"¿Pintura? ¿Con café?" preguntó Makoto, alzando una ceja.

Haruka asintió "Si. Es algo"

Empezó a dar rápidas pero cuidadosas pinceladas en el papel, observando que la imagen empezaba a tomar forma. El olor del café era fuerte, aunque olía poco. Para el momento en que Nagisa había terminado de servir a la larga fila de clientes, Haruka acabó los últimos detalles. Mientras esperaba a que la pintura se secase, tiró lo que sobró del café y limpió el mostrador para que Nagisa no tuviese que hacerlo.

"Guau, ¿es un delfín? ¡Es tan mono!" exclamó Nagisa, admirando al delfín nadando en un mar de color café de la página.

" _ **Aunque siento que falta algo…"**_

"Si, ese delfín se ve algo solo"

Haruka se encogió de hombros _**"Quizás lo añada más tarde"**_

Miró hacia Makoto. Tenía un libro abierto frente a él y Haruka observó cómo las puntas de sus dedos pasaban sobre los pequeños bultos en las páginas. Era fascinante para Haruka por alguna razón.

"Mako-chan"

Makoto saltó ligeramente ante el sonido de su nombre al ser dicho "¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"Parece que Haru-chan quiere hablarte" dijo Nagisa, dándole un rápido guiño a Haruka. El último se tensó durante un segundo, jugueteando nerviosamente con su móvil.

"Oh, lo siento, Haru. ¿Has terminado de pintar ya?"

"Si, lo siento por ignorarte"

"Está bien, es solo que quería molestarte cuando estás trabajando"

"Entones, ¿qué estabas leyendo?" preguntó Haruka.

"Mmm…es un libro sobre un hombre con dos almas, cada cual luchando por controlar su cuerpo"

"Eso suena…interesante"

"¿De verdad eso es todo lo que puedes decir, Haru-chan?" dijo Nagisa "Mako-can se moría de ganas por hablar contigo de nuevo; al menos intenta entablar una conversación con él"

"No deberías decir que estaba muriendo por hablar con él…"

"Claaaaro. Lo que tú digas~" bromeó el rubio.

Nagisa miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio quien pasaba por la puerta "¡Hey, es Rei-chan!"

El hombre de cabello azulado caminó hacia el mostrador, empujando sus gafas de pasta roja para recolocarlas "H-Hola"

"¿Qué te gustaría hoy?"

"Café helado, por favor"

"De acuerdo…" dijo Nagisa, marcando algunos números en la caja registradora "¿Es todo?"

Rei asintió, entregándole a Nagisa una tarjeta de crédito. El rubio le sonrió mientras se ponía a hacer su café helado.

"Por cierto, parece que he perdido algo"

"¿El qué?"

"Mi número. ¿Puedo pedir el tuyo?" respondió Nagisa, sonriendo coquetamente.

Rei inmediatamente cogió su café y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para mirar su taza. 'Llámame' estaba garabateado en la taza junto con el número de teléfono de Nagisa. Rei rápidamente salió por la puerta, sonrojado.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Nagisa, girándose hacia Makoto y Haruka.

Haruka simplemente respondió con una palmada en el rostro, pero Makoto, por otro lado, no pudo evitar reírse "Genial, Nagisa"

"Lo sé, ¿a que sí?"

"Estaba siendo sarcástico" dijo Makoto sin rodeos.

Nagisa se rio. Miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido ya conocido y vio a un gran grupo de estudiantes universitarios pasar dentro "Bueno, mierda…" murmuró, antes de girarse hacia Makoto y Haruka "Creo que tendré que dejaros solos ahora. Si no sobrevivo a esta hora punta, por favor, dejad flores y llaveros de Iwatobi-chan en mi tumba"

"No te preocupes, lo haremos" dijo Makoto en broma.

"Makoto"

"¿Si, Haru?"

"¿De verdad querías hablarme con tantas ganas de nuevo?" preguntó Haruka "Apenas nos conocemos, así que, ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Como mi madre suele decir, 'Los extraños son solo amigos que todavía no has conocido'"

"No soy realmente tan interesante"

"Oh, confía en mí, en realidad eres una personas muy interesante" dijo Makoto, riendo.

"Soy terrible con las conversaciones, en general"

"¿De verdad? Porque estás hablando conmigo muy bien"

"Normalmente hago que Rin hable por mí" respondió Haruka "Simplemente me siento incómodo con comunicarme con otras personas"

"Pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a hablarme si no quieres" dijo Makoto "Lo siento por hacerte sentir incómodo"

"No, está bien. La verdad es que me gusta hablarte"

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Makoto hablase "Mmm… Haru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo es que…te volviste mudo?" preguntó Makoto.

Haruka solo lo miró, desconcertado por la pregunta. El otro hombre pensó que el silencio significaba que había traspasado los límites y rápidamente se disculpó "¡Lo siento por preguntar! ¡No tienes que responder si no quieres!"

"Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ello todo el tiempo, la verdad" dijo Haruka "Estaba a punto de empezar la escuela secundaria en ese momento. Fui a un viaje a las montañas con mis padres, pero mi padre dio un giro equivocado en el viaje de regreso y nuestro coche chocó. Mis padres, de algún modo, estaban bien, con solo heridas menores, pero el cinturón de seguridad me estranguló bastante malamente y acabó dañando mis cuerdas vocales de forma permanente"

"Oh, dios mío, eso suena terrible"

"No me siento mal por ello, a pesar de todo. Nunca sentí la necesidad de hablar demasiado, de todos modos" explicó el de cabello negro "Está bien ahora. Eso fue todo en el pasado y he aprendido cómo vivir con ello"

"Aun así, no puedo imaginar el perder algo así tan de repente"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Haruka "Si no te importa que pregunte"

"La verdad es que soy ciego de nacimiento" dijo Makoto "Así que esto es con lo que he vivido toda mi vida. A pesar de que tuvieron que hacer las cosas un poco diferente conmigo, mis padres se aseguraron de que tuviese una infancia tan normal como fuese posible, así que no me sentí excluido por los otros niños"

"Tus padres parecen muy amables. Puedo ver de dónde lo sacaste"

Makoto se sonrojó, aturdido por el comentario de Haruka "¿Qué hay de ti, Haru? ¿Cómo eran tus padres?"

"Mi padre a menudo trabajaba en el extranjero y mi madre se iba con él, así que prácticamente fui criado por mi abuela durante la mayor parte de mi vida" explicó Haruka "Mis padres se rindieron en intentar comunicarse conmigo después del accidente, pero mi abuela decidió ser paciente conmigo y enseñarme el lenguaje de signos"

"Suena a que tu abuela realmente te cuidó, ¿eh?"

"Lo hizo" replicó Haruka, su boca alzada en una leve sonrisa "Todavía me aseguro de visitar su tumba cada semana"

"Apuesto a que ella realmente agradecería ver la maravillosa persona que crio"

Ahora fue el turno de Haruka de sonrojarse. Estaba un poco feliz de que Makoto no pudiese ver sus mejillas empezando a volverse rojas "Si…"

"¡Puedo escucharte flirtear desde aquí, Mako-chan!" la voz de Nagisa habló desde detrás del mostrador.

"No estoy flirteando, Nagisa, para"

Nagisa se rio "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas"

"¡Hablo en serio!" Makoto se giró hacia Haruka "Díselo, Haru"

"Eh… deja que Nagisa crea lo que quiera. Estará equivocado, de todos modos"

"¡Eso no ayuda en nada!"

"Cálmate, Nagisa solo estaba burlándose de ti" dijo Haruka.

"De todos modos, salgo temprano de mi turno hoy y le prometí a Mako-chan que iríamos a hacer algo divertido juntos. ¿Quieres venir, Haru-chan?"

" _ **Define 'algo divertido' y quizás lo considere"**_

"Comprar, quizás comer algo de helado. Casi como una cita"

Haruka no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente con la palabra 'cita'. Nagisa estalló en carcajadas "Quiero decir a un tipo de cita entre amigos, no de la romántica. ¿Estabas poniéndote celoso hace un segundo?"

" _ **No estaba celoso, cállate"**_ replicó Haruka.

"De todos modos, la verdad es que me vendrían bien algunos consejos de moda"

" _ **¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte con eso?"**_

"Vamos, Haru-chan. ¡Eres el único que conozco con un sentido de la moda decente!" se quejó Nagisa "No es para mí, es para Mako-chan"

"Nagisa, no le fuerces si no quiere"

Haruka suspiró _**"Bien, iré"**_

Nagisa salió de detrás del mostrador, cambiado con ropa casual. Era raro para Haruka ver al rubio sin su delantal por una vez.

Nagisa dio saltitos felizmente hacia los dos "¿Estás listos para partir?"

Makoto asintió y se levantó de su asiento "¿Vienes, Haru?"

"Si" dijo Haruka, poniendo su móvil en la chaqueta antes de levantarse.

"Esto quizás suene un poco raro pero, ¿puedes prestarme un brazo?" preguntó Makoto.

Haruka miró hacia Nagisa y gesticuló _**"Adelante"**_

"Haru-chan dice que está bien"

Haruka extendió el brazo para que Makoto lo cogiese. Se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió a Makoto rodear este con su mano "¿Estás bien, Haru?"

" _ **Estoy bien"**_

"Dice que está bien, solo un poco sorprendido, eso es todo" dijo Nagisa. Se giró hacia Haruka, sonriendo pícaramente "¿Sabes? Mako-chan se sostendría de mí cuando íbamos a algún lado. ¿Estás intentando robarme a Mako-chan, Haru-chan?"

" _ **No, porque nunca te perteneció en primer lugar**_ " replicó Haruka, rodando los ojos _**"Vámonos ya"**_

Los tres salieron de la cafetería, recibidos por aceras abarrotadas y mucho tráfico. Nagisa dejó salir un suspiro "Oh, dios…"

" _ **Nada de lo que no podamos encargarnos, vamos"**_ dijo Haruka, atravesando la multitud mientras guiaba a Makoto a través de esta con cuidado.

"Guau, Haru-chan es verdaderamente bueno guiando a Mako-chan. Siempre nos chocamos con cosas cuando lo hago"

" _ **Eso es porque eres hiperactivo, inquieto y terrible con las multitudes"**_

Nagisa hizo un puchero "Eso es cruel, Haru-chan"

"Hey, dejemos eso a un lado por ahora. ¿A dónde queréis ir primero?" preguntó Makoto.

Nagisa miró alrededor un momento y señaló una tienda de ropa cercana "Esa parece prometedora"

En cuanto entraron en la tienda, Nagisa comenzó a hojear inmediatamente los estantes de ropa "Nagisa es verdaderamente intenso cuando se trata de compras…"

"¡Por supuesto! Tengo que asegurarme de que te ves bien, ¿no?"

"No creo que importe de verdad" dijo Makoto.

"¡Lo hace!" insistió Nagisa "¡Haru-chan, ayúdame por aquí!"

Haruka suspiró mientras, a regañadientes, pasaba a través del estante más cercano. Cogió al azar una camiseta azul y blanca a rayas, llevándosela a Makoto "Mmm, nada mal" pensó.

"Haru-chan" Nagisa sostuvo dos camisetas frente a él "¿Cuál?"

"Hey, esto no es todo para mí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Makoto "Me voy a sentir mal después"

"Mako-chan, siempre eres así" dijo Nagisa "Nos aseguraremos de ocuparnos de nosotros mismos si te hace sentir mejor. De todas formas, pruébate estas" le dio a Makoto unas pocas prendas de ropa diferentes "Haru-chan, ¿puedes ayudarle?"

Haruka asintió mientras guiaba a Makoto al probador "¿Quieres que sostenga tu bastón por ti?"

"Claro. Gracias, Haru" replicó Makoto, doblando el bastón y dándoselo a Haruka "¿A dónde debo ir?"

"Hay una cortina a unos tres pasos detrás de ti. Puedes cambiarte en ese"

Siguiendo las direcciones de Haruka, Makoto notó la pared tras él durante un momento antes de encontrar dicha cortina "Gracias" susurró antes de desaparecer tras la cortina. Makoto se tomó algo de tiempo y Haruka casi se queda dormido hasta que escuchó la cortina ser retirada "¿Cómo me queda?"

"Se ve bien" dijo Haruka "Es cómodo, ¿verdad?"

Makoto se encogió de hombros "No está mal"

"Guau, Mako-chan, ¡te ves genial!"

Tanto Haruka como Makoto saltaron ante el sonido de la voz de Nagisa "Oh, dios mío, Nagisa, ¡¿de dónde has salido?!"

"Lo siento… encontré algunas cosas que de verdad me gustaron, así que quise probármelas" dijo Nagisa "Haru-chan, deberías coger algo también"

" _ **Nah, pasaré"**_

"Vamos, será divertido. ¿Por favor?"

" _ **No, demasiado esfuerzo"**_

Después de las constantes quejas de Nagisa y suplicas, Haruka finalmente cedió. Los chicos se pasaron lo que parecieron horas probándose diferentes conjuntos, riendo y haciendo el tonto, por parte de Makoto y Nagisa. Al final, Haruka acabó sin comprar nada, para gran decepción de Nagisa.

"¿Sabes? El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina y podemos volver a nadar~"

Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron ante la palabra 'nadar'.

La reacción de Haruka dio valor a Nagisa para seguir achuchando "Podemos ir a comprar un traje de baño si queréis"

" _ **Si"**_ replicó Haruka, sus profundos ojos azules brillando.

El rubio se rio con diversión mientras iban a la tienda deportiva más cercana "Hey, Mako-chan, ¿nunca has ido a nadar antes?"

"Nadé en un lago unas pocas veces cuando mi familia iba a acampar, pero eso es todo" dijo Makoto "Aunque ha pasado un tiempo, así que no sé si soy tan bueno como solía serlo"

"Si quieres, podemos enseñarte"

"¿Estás seguro? Porque vais a tener que ser muy pacientes conmigo"

Haruka apareció con dos pares de trajes de baño. Le echó una mirada a Nagisa, como si dijese '¿Cuál?'

"Haru-chan, son exactamente iguales"

" _ **Encajan de forma diferente"**_ insistió Haruka.

Nagisa suspiró "Entonces solo coge el que se sienta más cómodo, creo"

"¿Siempre es así?"

"No tienes ni idea" gruñó Nagisa "Ya tiene cinco pares de trajes de baño y son todos iguales. 'Encajan de forma diferente', diría"

"¿Qué piensas de este?" preguntó Haruka, sosteniendo un par de del tipo con las piernas cubiertas de color negro y dibujos en verde.

"Por fin algo diferente"

Haruka frunció el ceño _**"No son para mí. Son para Makoto"**_

"La verdad es que creo que esos realmente le pegarían a Mako-chan" comentó Nagisa, examinando el traje de baño de cerca.

"¿Qué me pegaría?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **Os escuché a ti y a Nagisa"**_

"Haru-chan nos escuchó antes. Quiere escoger un traje de baño para ti" explicó Nagisa.

"Oh… no tienes por qué, Haru"

" _ **Quiero"**_ insistió el de pelo oscuro.

"Haru-chan quiere hacerlo"

"¿De verdad está bien, Haru?" preguntó Makoto.

"Cuando a Haru-chan se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay manera de que cambie de parecer" dijo Nagisa "Además, si hace algo bueno por alguien, significa que le quiere, así que felicidades, Mako-chan, te las has arreglado para entrar en el círculo de amigos de Haru-chan en solo dos días"

" _ **Nagisa, coge algo ya"**_

"Vale, vale. Geez"

Nagisa se tomó más tiempo de lo que Haruka habría gustado, probándose diferentes bañadores antes de decidirse por uno. Los tres finalmente los compraron y se fueron de la tienda. Pasaron a través de un parque cercano, decidiendo tomar un descanso.

"Mako-chan, necesito que te sujetes de Haru-chan tanto como puedas y no lo sueltes hasta que te diga" murmuró Nagisa por lo bajo, para que Haruka no pudiese escucharle.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Te lo explicaré más tarde"

Makoto escuchó el sonido del agua correr a medida que pasaban. Siente que Haruka intenta alejarse pero el agarre de Makoto era demasiado fuerte.

"No, Haru-chan, ¡no puedes nadar en esa fuente!" gritó Nagisa.

Después de mucha resistencia de parte de Haruka, finalmente se las arreglaron para alejarlo de la fuente, para su disgusto. Nagisa le calmó con la promesa de ir a la piscina si se comportaba. Makoto no pudo evitar el sentirse mal por el pelinegro al ser tratado como un niño.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, los tres fueron a por un helado porque Nagisa no dejaría de quejarse sobre lo hambriento que estaba. La chica del mostrador los saludo con una sonrisa "Hola, ¿qué queréis hoy?"

"Fresa para mí"

"Té verde"

"Fresa… Té verde… ¿y qué tendrá él?" preguntó la chica, señalando hacia Makoto.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?" replicó Nagisa, la débil irritación arraigada a su voz.

"Nagisa, no seas maleducado" dijo Makoto "Lo quiero de chocolate, por favor"

Pagaron sus helados y se sentaron en una mesa. Haruka lamió ausentemente la verde masa de su cono mientras Makoto regañaba a Nagisa.

"Mako-chan, tienes que parar de dejar que la gente te haga ese tipo de cosas. ¡Sabes que me molesta cuando la gente te trata como si no pudieras valerte por ti mismo!"

"Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser tan cruel"

"¡Bueno, alguien tiene que llamarle la atención a esas jodidos ignorantes por sus mierdas!"

Makoto suspiró "Nagisa, solo déjalo"

Los tres comieron sus helados en un incómodo silencio. Haruka empezó a preguntarse si las cosas eran siempre así con Makoto. Estaba seguro de que Makoto era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero parece que todos los demás no pensaban igual.

"Mami, ¿qué pasa con los ojos de ese hombre?"

Haruka y Nagisa se giraron para ver a una niña pequeña señalando a Makoto "No mires, Juri, es maleducado" regañó su madre, apresurando a su hija para alejarse, no sin antes enviarles una mirada a los tres.

Haruka vio que Makoto mordisqueaba lo que quedaba de su cono, luciendo un poco decaído. Extendió la mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Makoto, frotándolo suavemente "Estoy bien, Haru. Esto sucede todo el tiempo"

Makoto estaba lejos de estar bien, según podía decir Haruka. Bien pensado, ¿las personas ciegas normalmente no llevan gafas? ¿Por qué Makoto no las lleva? Seguramente tenía sus razones, así que Haruka elige no pensar más en ello.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando los tres salieron de la cafetería. Las calles estaban mucho menos abarrotadas y las farolas iluminaban la acera.

"Gracias, chicos. Me he divertido mucho" dijo Makoto.

"Fue más divertido porque Haru-chan se unió a nosotros, ¿no es cierto?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros "Supongo"

"Bueno, nos veremos mañana chicos" Nagisa se despidió y se fue, dejando a Makoto y Haruka solos en frente de la cafetería.

"Supongo que te veré más tarde, Haru"

"Ten cuidado de camino a casa, ¿vale?"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes" se rio Makoto "Tú también, ¿de acuerdo?"

Haruka se giró hacia la estación de trenes, pero se giró y corrió hacia Makoto.

"¿Qué sucede, Haru?"

"Normalmente nunca diría algo así a nadie y esto quizás suene raro, pero…" con dedos temblorosos y el rostro sonrojado, Haruka escribió "Me gustan tus ojos"


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron y pronto esos días se volvieron semanas. Siempre era Haruka el que iba a la cafetería, encontrándose con Makoto allí y pasando casi toda la tarde con él. Casi llegó a ser una rutina diaria para ellos. Incluso Nagisa se burlaría de lo cercanos que estaban volviéndose.

El verano había llegado. El aire se había vuelto húmedo y el sol brillaba sobre todo lo que había debajo. Parecía que mucha gente no era aficionada al calor y se retiraba a la cafetería con aire acondicionado. Makoto pasó a ser uno de ellos.

Haruka, por otro lado, amaba el hecho de poder nadar cada vez que quisiese ahora que hacía más calor.

Pero el día de hoy, el agua no parecía estar a su favor.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, asustando al menos a la mitad de las personas de la cafetería. Haruka entró furioso, con un Rin siguiéndole.

"Haru-chan, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Nagisa "Estás empapado"

Haruka se sacudió el pelo, haciendo que las gotas de agua volasen a todas partes. Makoto no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Haruka olía fuertemente a cloro.

Sin decir nada, Haruka sacó su teléfono y lo sacudió vigorosamente, el agua prácticamente saliendo de este. Entonces lo tiró sobre la mesa.

Nagisa solo lo miró sin entender "Uhh… Todavía no lo pillo. ¿A alguien le importa explicármelo?"

"Estábamos en la piscina y le dio una palmada en la espalda con un poco más de fuerza y se cayó a la piscina" dijo Rin. Se giró hacia Haruka "Nunca te ha gustado ese teléfono, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado por ello?"

El hombre de pelo oscuro solo le envió una mirada mortífera y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado "Ugh, Haruuuuu. Dije que lo sentía, ¿vale?"

"Rin-chan, creo que Haru-chan está enfado por el teléfono porque no será capaz de hablar con Mako-chan" explicó Nagisa. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Nagisa preguntase "Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?"

Haruka simplemente asintió "¿Sabes? He escuchado en algún lado que si dejas el móvil en una bolsa de arroz crudo durante unos pocos días, empezará a funcionar de nuevo" dijo Makoto.

"¡Si, Haru-chan! Deberías probar eso" concordó Nagisa "Y si, de alguna manera, te caes en la piscina de nuevo, por favor, sécate antes de venir aquí. Harías mi trabajo mucho más sencillo" señaló el rastro de charcos en el suelo.

" _ **Lo siento por eso"**_

Haruka y Rin entraron dentro de la cafetería unos pocos días después. Nagisa estaba ahí para saludarles, como siempre. Pero no había ni rastro de Makoto.

" _ **¿Dónde está Makoto?"**_ preguntó Haruka, tomando asiento en el mostrador.

"Mako-chan dijo que tenía que terminar algunos trabajos de último minuto para su clase de literatura, así que no puede venir hoy"

Haruka respondió con un suspiro decepcionado "Hey, sé que te sientes un poco solo cuando Mako-chan no está aquí, pero es solamente hoy, ¡así que anímate!" dijo Nagisa "Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu teléfono?"

" _ **Lo dejé secar en arroz pero ya está bastante muerto"**_

"Oh… ¿has considerado comprar uno nuevo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza _**"Creo que he terminado con los móviles en este momento"**_

"¿Pero cómo te comunicarás con Mako-chan? Sabes que el lenguaje de signos no es un opción porque no puede verlo" respondió Nagisa.

" _ **Lo que sea, ya no importa"**_ Haruka se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Nagisa suspiró "Haru-chan dice que no le importa, pero está realmente deprimido, ¿eh? Y estaba llevándose tan bien con Mako-chan…"

"Hey, Nagisa"

"¿Si, Rin-chan?"

"¿Sabes el número de Makoto?" preguntó Rin.

"¿Por qué?"

"Todo esto fue mi culpa" Rin le dio el móvil a Nagisa para que este pudiese marcar el número de Makoto "Voy a arreglarlo para Haru"

Sostuvo el móvil contra su oreja, escuchando el tono de marcación "¿Hola?" dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Makoto, soy yo, Rin. ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Si, por supuesto" respondió Makoto "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

"Mmm, ¿estás libre en los próximos días?" preguntó Rin.

"Estaba planeando ir a la cafetería después de haber acabado mis trabajos, pero creo que puede esperar un poco más si es urgente"

"Creo que puedo decir que es urgente. Haru intentó lo del arroz y no funcionó. Pero se niega a comprar un móvil nuevo" explicó el pelirrojo.

"Oh… siento escuchar eso" Rin pudo escuchar la decepción en la voz de Makoto.

"De todos modos, ¿qué tan bueno eres identificando cosas con solo tus manos?"

"He estado haciéndolo toda mi vida, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo?" preguntó Makoto.

"Así que eres bastante bueno, entonces. De acuerdo, mañana en lugar de a la cafetería, hay una librería a dos calles de allí. Encuéntrate conmigo allí y te lo explicaré entonces" explicó Rin "No se lo digas a Haru"

" _ **Makoto no está aquí de nuevo…"**_

"Algo surgió de repente, así que Mako-chan no vendrá aquí durante unos pocos días"

" _ **¿Qué clase de cosa surgió?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Uhh… solo algunas cosas de clase, creo" dijo Nagisa con nerviosismo. Haruka le lanzó al rubio una mirada escéptica. Sabía que Nagisa estaba escondiendo algo "H-Haru-chan, ¿por qué me estás mirando de ese modo?"

" _ **No es nada. No importa"**_ replicó Haruka antes de centrar su atención en su cuaderno de bocetos.

Nagisa le miró con preocupación, pero pronto fue a servir a unos cuantos clientes.

Unas pocas horas pasaron, pero Haruka no se dio cuenta porque estaba bastante absorto en su dibujo. Volvió a la realidad cuando Nagisa puso una taza delante de él.

Haruka alzó la mirada para ver al rubio sonreírle "Es mi té especial para animarse. ¡Te hará sentir mejor en poco tiempo!"

" _ **Gracias"**_ dio un pequeño sorbo al cálido líquido, notando el sabor a limón jengibre y una pequeña cantidad de miel.

"¿Cómo está, Haru-chan?" preguntó Nagisa.

" _ **Está bueno"**_

Los días pasaban, Haruka iba a la cafetería todos los días, esperando que Makoto apareciese.

En su lugar, tuvo que aguantar las conversaciones sin parar de Nagisa y, algunas veces, el rubio extremadamente alegre coquetearía con cierto cliente de pelo azulado y gafas. Haruka había captado algunas cosas sobre el hombre durante sus interacciones. Su nombre era Rei Ryugazaki, estudiaba en una institución médica del centro de la ciudad, tenía una extraña obsesión con la belleza y pasaba su tiempo libre calculando teorías matemáticas en su cabeza y haciendo una lista. Rei parecía ser una persona normal, según Haruka. No podía ver lo que alguien tan despreocupado como Nagisa veía en un chico así, pero Haruka no se detuvo demasiado en ello. Admeás, ¿quién era él para juzgar el gusto de Nagisa con los chicos?

Hoy, Haruka estaba esperando en la cafetería una vez más. Enterró la cara en sus brazos y estaba a punto de dormirse, pero entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y la campa sonar con fuerza "¡Hey, Haru!"

Con ojos adormilados, se giró para ver a Rin sonriendo y saludándole. A su lado, estaba la persona que Haru había estado esperando impacientemente. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Makoto, rodeándole con sus brazos con firmeza.

"Oh, Haru, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Makoto, ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina sensación de los brazos de Haruka envolviendo su cintura.

Nagisa se rio "Es solo que te echaba de menos, Mako-chan"

"¿Así que es eso?" el más alto sonrió suavemente, la sonrisa que Haruka había estado esperando para ver otra vez "Yo también te he extrañado, Haru"

" _ **¿Dónde has estado?"**_

"Estuve enseñándole a Makoto unas pocas cosas que quizás puedan ser útiles o no" respondió Rin.

" _ **¿Qué tipo de cosas?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

Rin simplemente sonrió a Haru y entonces se giró hacia Makoto "Enséñaselo, Makoto, y no me decepciones"

"¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!" dijo Makoto "Haru, ¿puedes extender las manos hacia mí?"

Confundido y un poco vacilante, las manos de Haruka se acercaron lentamente hacia Makoto. Sintió que Makoto colocaba suavemente las manos sobre las suyas.

Instintivamente, Haruka señaló _**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**_

"Estoy intentando hablar contigo" respondió Makoto.

Haruka se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. ¿Makoto acababa de responder a su pregunta? No podía verle, ¿no? _**"¿Puedes entenderme?"**_

"Sip"

Entonces Haruka sumó dos y dos.

Makoto estaba sintiendo las señales en sus manos.

" _ **¿De verdad puedes entenderme?"**_

Makoto asintió "Si, puedo. Aunque todavía necesito aprender un poco más."

Haruka sintió este extraño sentimiento burbujeando dentro de él. Se sentía como una combinación de incredulidad, emoción y algo más que no podía ubicar. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa adornase su rostro.

"¿Sabes? Nunca he visto a Haruka así de feliz en mucho tiempo" dijo Nagisa "Lo hiciste bien, Rin-chan"

"Sé que lo hice" Rin miró hacia los dos. No pudo evitar el encontrar su nueva forma de interactuar un poco adorable.

"¿Y cómo fue? Enseñar a Mako-chan"

"Digamos que necesitó de mucho trabajo, determinación y muchas lágrimas"

" _Llegaste sorprendentemente temprano"_

" _No me dijiste a qué hora llegarías, así que pensé en presentarme antes para que no tuvieses que esperarme" dijo Makoto._

" _Eres demasiado bueno para tu maldito bien, lo juro por dios" respondió Rin, abriendo la puerta de la tienda de libros._

 _Makoto se rio "¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?"_

 _Los dos pasaron dentro, captando al atención de la chica pelirroja en el mostrador "¿Ya estás de vuelta aquí, Makoto?" preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente "¿Algo que necesites hoy?"_

" _No, nada hoy. Lo siento, Gou-chan"_

 _Rin miró a Makoto "Hey, no me digas que has estado siendo amigo de mi hermana"_

" _Onii-chan, para. Solo es que viene con regularidad, eso es todo" dijo Gou "No me digas que has venido aquí a espiarme"_

" _No, estoy aquí por una razón completamente diferente, pero si veo a algún tipo raro intentando ligar contigo, sabes que voy a patear su trasero"_

 _Gou rodó los ojos "Es por esto que no te diga nada ya"_

 _Suspirando, Rin se llevó a Makoto a una esquina tranquila en la parte de atrás de la librería "¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?" preguntó Makoto._

 _Rin se sentó en el suelo "¿Has oído hablar de algo llamado lenguaje de signos táctil?"_

" _No. ¿Qué es?"_

" _Básicamente, pones tus manos sobre las manos del que los hace y sentirás los signos que está haciendo. Es típicamente usado por personas sordo-ciegas, pero creo que funcionará para ti y para Haru también" explicó Rin._

" _Ah, interesante"_

" _Me siento mal por estropear el móvil de Haru, en primer lugar, así que voy a enseñarte como leer el lenguaje de signos"_

" _Entonces, por favor, sé paciente conmigo, porque seguramente voy a estropearlo" dijo Makoto._

 _El pelirrojo se rio "Eso es parte del aprendizaje, ¿no? No te preocupes, intentaré no ser demasiado duro contigo"_

 _Enseñar a Makoto fue un poco frustrante al principio, Rin irritándose ligeramente cuando Makoto entendía algo mal, entonces Makoto se desanimaría y se enfurruñaría, diciendo que nunca conseguiría hacerlo bien, lo que llevaba a unas pocas palabras de aliento de Rin. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, Makoto estaba empezando a entender poco a poco._

 _Pensaba para sí mismo, 'Es por el bien de Haru'._

"Y eso es lo que pasó"

"Guau, esos suena un poco difícil" dijo Nagisa.

Rin se rio "Si, lo fue, pero una vez que lo consiguió, aprendió sorprendentemente rápido"

"Pero, ya sabes…" Nagisa miró a Makoto y Haruka tener su propia conversación en la esquina trasera de la cafetería "Creo que los has acercado mucho más"


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, chicos, ¿adivinad qué?"

" _ **¿Intentaste secuestrar un pingüino del zoo de nuevo?"**_

Nagisa rodó los ojos "Muy divertido, Haru-chan"

"Pareces bastante feliz últimamente. ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Makoto.

"Me alegro de que preguntas, Mako-chan" dijo Nagisa "Pues así… ¡conseguí una cita con Rei-chan!"

"Oh, Nagisa, ¡eso es genial!"

"Lo sé, ¿a qué sí? Finalmente conseguí llegar a él con mi encanto~"

" _ **¿Qué encanto?"**_

El rubio hizo un puchero "Haru-chaaaan, ¿no puedes al menos estar feliz por mí solo por esta vez?"

"¿Cómo te pidió de salir?"

"Escribió su número de móvil en el recibo, lo hizo una bola, me lo tiró y corrió. Su cara estaba tan roja, parecía el pelo de Rin-chan" suspiró Nagisa con aire soñador "Estaba tan adorable"

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vais a ir?" preguntó Makoto.

"Hay un acuario nuevo en Iwatobi que Rei-chan al que le gustaría echarle un vistazo y me preguntó si quería ir con él. Y, la verdad…" Nagisa rebuscó en los bolsillos de su delantal, sacando dos entradas "Resulta que Rei-chan tenía dos entradas de más, así que pensé que quizás los dos quisieseis ir"

"Eso suena divertido, ¿verdad, Haru?"

Haruka agarró la mano de Makoto y la colocó sobe la suya _**"Si Makoto quiere ir, entonces iré"**_

"Pero probablemente no será una gran experiencia para mí"

"Ve de todas maneras. Solo por que estés ciego, no significa que vayamos a dejarte fuera de todo lo que hacemos" dijo Nagisa.

" _ **Te describiré todo, si quieres"**_

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Haru?" preguntó Makoto "De acuerdo entonces, iré"

"¡Genial! ¡Será como una cita doble!"

"¡Hey, nunca dije que fuese una cita!"

Nagisa dejó salir unas risitas "Lo que sea, solo cuida de Haru-chan. Puede que intentar sumergirse en uno de los tanques"

"¡Haru-chan, por aquí!" gritó Nagisa, agitando la mano frenéticamente. De pie a su lado estaban Rei, por supuesto, y Makoto.

Inmediatamente, cogiendo la mano de Makoto, Haruka le preguntó _**"¿Te hice esperar demasiado tiempo?"**_

"No, acabamos de llegar, la verdad. Llegaste muy rápido" respondió Makoto.

" _ **Vivo cerca, así que la verdad es que fue un corto paseo desde allí"**_

"Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya!" dijo Nagisa, arrastrando a Rei por el brazo.

"¡Espera, Nagisa-kun! ¿Qué pasa con Makoto-san y Haruka-san?"

"Vamos, Haru, tenemos que alcanzarlos"

" _ **Solo déjales ir. Podemos pasear por el acuario a nuestro propio ritmo"**_

"De acuerdo, si es eso lo que quieres" dijo Makoto.

Se tomaron su tiempo paseando por el acuario, Haruka deteniéndose en cada tanque para describir lo que hubiese nadando dentro de él. Makoto no entendía del todo cuando Haruka le describía cosas como el color de los peces que estaban ahí, pero aun así estaba fascinado.

"Hey, Haru, ¿cómo es una orca?"

" _ **Bueno, son bastante grandes, negras con un parche blanco que parece un ojo"**_ explicó Haruka _**"Me recuerdan un poco a ti"**_

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

" _ **Son grandes y adorables, como tú"**_

Makoto se sonrojó, las mejillas teñidas de un rojo brillante. Haruka dejó salir una risa silenciosa. Pensó que Makoto era verdaderamente lindo cuando estaba nervioso _**"Vamos, ¿quieres alimentar a los delfines?"**_

"S-Si… suena divertido" dijo Makoto, todavía recuperándose de su vergüenza inicial.

Fueron a una piscina que estaba conectada con el tanque de los delfines, para que las personas pudiesen alimentarlos y jugar con ellos. Haruka se agachó en el borde, colgando el pescado crudo sobre la boca del delfín que estaba esperando. Saltó ligeramente, cogiendo el pez que tenía Haruka. Gritó feliz antes de bucear en el agua brevemente, volviendo a subir entonces, presionando su nariz contra la mano de Haruka.

" _ **¿Quieres intentarlo?"**_

"No va a morderme, ¿verdad?" preguntó Makoto con nerviosismo.

" _ **No te preocupes. Es inofensivo"**_ dijo Haruka, entregándole el pez a Makoto.

Nervioso, Makoto sostuvo el pez sobre el agua. El delfín desvió su atención de Haruka y nadó lentamente hacia Makoto. Chasqueó y chilló, sorprendiendo a Makoto un poco y provocando que dejase caer el pez al agua. El delfín se sumergió y salió de nuevo, salpicando agua con su cola.

Makoto se rio, estirando la mano para acariciar al delfín "Qué mono"

El delfín saltó de nuevo, su nariz rozándose suavemente contra la mejilla de Makoto "Oh, dios mío, Haru, ¡el delfín acaba de darme un beso!"

Haruka agarró la mano de Makoto, señalizando "Si, lo vi" le lanzó una mirada al delfín, el cual obviamente no tenía ni idea de porqué el humano de pelo negro parecía tan enfadado.

Después de un rato jugando, se quedaron sin peces en el cubo, así que decidieron que era momento de decir adiós a su amigo el delfín.

Makoto acarició al delfín una última vez "Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós, pequeño" dijo tristemente.

El delfín alzó la aleta fuera del agua, sacudiéndola como si dijese adiós. Haruka ayudó a Makoto a levantarse del suelo y se fueron.

"Me pregunto dónde están Nagisa y Rei. Deberíamos alcanzarlos pronto" dijo Makoto de repente, sintiendo a Haruka tirar de su brazo ligeramente, haciéndole parar.

" _ **Makoto, espera aquí un momento"**_

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Makoto. Sintió la mano de Haruka soltarle el brazo, dejándole con un sentimiento de ligero vacío por alguna razón. Seguramente porque odiaba esa sensación de sentir que se quedaba solo. Makoto jugueteó con su bastón con nerviosismo, asegurándose tranquilamente que Haruka volvería. Unos momentos después, sintió de repente una mano en su hombro, saltando ligeramente por el contacto "¿Haru?"

" _ **Sí, soy yo"**_

"¿Dónde estabas? Me estaba preocupando un poco"

" _ **Solo en la tienda de recuerdos"**_ respondió Haruka.

"¿Por qué?"

" _ **Regalo"**_ respondió Haruka, colocando algo suave en los brazos de Makoto.

"Oh…gracias, Haru. Aunque realmente no tenías porqué" dijo Makoto "¿Qué es?"

" _ **Un peluche de orca"**_

"¿Eso es lo que es?" Makoto agarró el peluche firmemente, riéndose mientras lo frotaba contra su mejilla "Es tan esponjoso…"

Haruka sintió que se sonrojaba al ver la sonrisa feliz de Makoto mientras acurrucaba el animal de peluche blanco y negro en sus brazos. En serio, ¿qué tan adorable podía ser este chico?

"¡Ah, ahí están!"

Haruka se giró para ver a Nagisa corriendo hacia ellos, con Rei siguiéndole tras él "Estábamos buscándoos por todos lados"

" _ **Si, cierto. Nos abandonaste"**_

Nagisa se rio nerviosamente, frotándose la nuca "Lo siento por eso"

"No te sientas mal por eso" dijo Makoto "Haru y yo nos divertimos"

"Ooooh, ¿dónde conseguiste ese peluche de orca, Mako-chan?" preguntó Nagisa, tocando el peluche "¡Es realmente adorable!"

"Haru me lo compró"

Nagisa miró a Haruka, casi de manera burlona "Intentando ganarte el corazón de Mako-chan con regalos, ¿eh, Haru-chan?"

" _ **Cállate"**_ respondió Haruka _**"Solo me apetecía"**_

"Solo estaba bromeando contigo, cálmate" se rio Nagisa "Tened cuidado de camino a casa, ¿vale?"

"¿Qué? ¿Nos dejas de nuevo?" preguntó Makoto.

Nagisa asintió, sonriendo con orgullo "Rei-chan va a invitarme a cenar después de esto" se giró hacia Rei "¿Cierto, Rei-chan?"

" _ **Gorrón, ¿cierto?"**_

"Hey, Rei-chan fue el que lo sugirió" dijo Nagisa "Además, ¿cuándo te he gorroneado a ti, Haru-chan?"

Haruka le lanzó al rubio una mirada de '¿Estás de broma?' "Desde que regresaste a Iwatobi durante mi segundo año de escuela secundaria"

"Bueno, ¿has visto la hora?" se rio Nagisa nerviosamente "Creo que es hora de que Rei-chan y yo nos vayamos. ¡Nos vemos, Haru-chan! ¡Adiós, Mako-chan!" rápidamente salió de allí, arrastrando a Rei con él.

"Así que somos solo tú y yo, ¿eh?"

" _ **Eso parece"**_ respondió Haruka.

"Hey, Haru, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

" _ **¿Si, Makoto?"**_

"¿Crees que puedes llevarme a casa hoy?" preguntó Makoto, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

" _ **¿Por qué? Puedes llegar a casa por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?"**_

"Por supuesto que pueda, pero me siento un poco solo yendo a casa por mi cuenta" dijo Makoto "Pero si no quieres, lo entiendo completamente, quiero decir, es egoísta por mi parte el pre-"

Haruka le cortó al colocar un dedo sobre sus labios _**"Iré contigo"**_

"¿Estás seguro?"

" _ **He visto algunas personas raras por el vecindario y estoy algo preocupado por ti"**_

El más alto se rio con diversión "Entonces, ¿supongo que serás mi guardaespaldas?"

El viaje en tren a la ciudad fue tranquilo y un poco incómodo. Haruka dio unas pocas miradas a Makoto cada pocos instantes, acariciando ausentemente la orca de peluche de Makoto.

" _ **Ahora, no sé dónde vives así que vas a tener que ser el que me lleve"**_ dijo Haruka mientras salían en la estación de tren.

Makoto respondió con una sonrisa "Por supuesto"

Sintió un ligero tirón en la manga, dejándole saber que Haru estaba justo a su lado y listo para que dirigiese el camino. Caminaron por las aceras vacías, escuchando los coches pasar y el toque suave y constante del bastón de Makoto.

Finalmente llegaron fuera del apartamento de Makoto, Makoto rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró las llaves. Aunque luchó para meter un poco la llave en la cerradura, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta "¿Te gustaría pasar?" preguntó a Haruka.

" _ **Si no te importa"**_

"No, no, no me importa para nada. Es bueno tener a alguien más" dijo Makoto "Aunque probablemente esté un poco desastroso, así que espero que no te moleste mucho"

" _ **Está bien"**_ respondió el pelinegro _**"Gracias por invitarme"**_

Dentro no había mucho. Había una esa de café en mitad de la habitación, papeles esparcidos y libros apilados encima. Un escritorio que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con incluso más libros colocados encima, junto con un portátil y un objeto tipo máquina de escribir. Estaba un poco desordenado, de hecho, pero no tanto como para que uno pudiese apenas caminar "Puedes dejar el peluche en el sofá"

Haruka hizo justamente eso, entonces preguntó _**"¿Puedo echar un vistazo?"**_

"Adelante, pero asegúrate de poner las cosas en donde las encontraste, por favor"

Haruka asintió y procedió a explorar un poco. Echó un vistazo por los libros. Por supuesto, no podía entenderlos porque estaban en braille, pero aun así le resultaba fascinante cómo Makoto podía leerlo.

Bajando el libro, dirigió su atención hacia la máquina de escribir en el escritorio _**"¿Qué es esto?"**_

Makoto tocó por los alrededores un poco antes de colocar una mano sobre la máquina de escribir "¿Esto?"

" _ **Si"**_

"Ah, el viejo Brailler Perkins" le dio una pequeña palmadita, haciendo un sonido metálico "Lo he tenido desde la escuela primaria, pero fue bastante incómodo llevarlo a la escuela. Y tendía a hacer mucho ruido y molestaba a todos los demás"

" _ **¿Cómo funciona?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Bueno, un signo en braille es llamado célula y está compuesto por seis puntos, así que cada botón representa uno de los seis puntos" explicó Makoto "El número de puntos usados y el modo en que estén colocados depende del signos que hagas" presiona algunos botones unas pocas veces y entonces saca un pedazo de papel "¿Ves? Ese es tu nombre en braille"

Haruka miró atentamente los puntos encima del papel que se suponía representaban su nombre _**"Eso es realmente interesante"**_ dijo, lentamente pasando un dedo por los puntos.

"¿Eso crees? Normalmente, otras personas se aburren cuando intento explicarles este tipo de cosas"

" _ **No sé. Supongo que aprender cómo haces este tipo de cosas me fascina"**_

"Gracias" dijo Makoto "De todos modos, ¿tienes hambre? Espero que el ramen instantáneo te suena apetitoso"

" _ **Está bien, pero si tienes algo más en tu cocina, seguramente pueda preparar algo"**_

Makoto dejó salir una risa nerviosa "Sobre eso…"

Haruka se precipitó hacia la cocina, abriendo frenéticamente todos los armarios. Paquetes de ramen instantáneo, utensilios de cocina que está cogiendo polvo por no ser nunca utilizados y más ramen instantáneo. Miró dentro del frigorífico y no encontró nada más que un cartón de zumo de naranja _**"¿Solamente ramen instantáneo? ¿En serio?"**_

Makoto alzó las manos a la defensiva "Hey, dame un poco de cancha. No puedo hacer mucho en la cocina sin poner en peligro mi vida"

" _ **Ponte los zapatos. Vamos a salir"**_

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **A una tienda de comestibles"**_

"Pero no creo que haya una tienda abierta a estas horas"

" _ **Entonces buscaremos una"**_ dijo Haruka, colocándose sus zapatillas.

"Está muy tranquilo, ¿no?"

Haruka no pudo responder en el momento porque estaba aferrado al brazo de Makoto y era difícil responder mientras se estaban moviendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubiesen encontrado una tienda de comestibles que estuviese todavía abierta _**"¿Hay algo en particular que quieras comer?"**_

"Uhh… ¿el curry verde está bien?"

Haruka asintió _**"Claro, puedo hacer eso"**_

Guiando a Makoto por la tienda, Haruka rápidamente cogió las especias de los estantes, añadiendo algunas verduras, miso, arroz y mucha caballa ya que casualmente estaba a la venta. Después de pagar, regresaron al apartamento.

Mientras Haruka estaba n la cocina haciendo la cena, Makoto se ocupó de ponerse al día en alguna lectura, escuchando el sonido de las ollas y sartenes que sonaban suavemente. Haruka tardó bastante tiempo, pero por alguna razón, sentía que tenía que hacer esto perfecto para Makoto. El picorcillo hizo que sus ojos se aguasen un poco, pero soportó la ligera quemazón.

Haruka entró en la sala de estar, equilibrando dos platos de arroz y curry verde y boles de miso en ambas manos. Antes de que pudiese caerse algo, dejó rápidamente todo en la mesa.

"Guau, ¡huele verdaderamente bien!"

" _ **Y espero que sepa igual que huele"**_

"Estoy seguro de que está bien" dijo Makoto "¡Gracias por la comida!"

Haruka observó atentamente como Makoto tomaba un bocado, esperando ansiosamente por su reacción. El rostro de Makoto parecía un poco indiferente al principio, pero lentamente se iluminó con alegría, para alivio de Haruka.

"¡Está tremendamente bueno, Haru!"

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír un poco _**"Todo el trabajo duró está pagado, supongo"**_

"Aunque, ¿qué has puesto en esto? Me sabe a algo de pescado" preguntó Makoto "No es que esté malo o algo. Es solo… diferente del que mi madre solía hacer"

" _ **Es caballa"**_

"Te gusta mucho la caballa, ¿verdad, Haru?"

Pasaron el resto de la comida hablando, sobre todo por parte de Makoto. A Haruka no parecía importarle el constante hablar del otro hombre, con solo tener de compañía era suficiente para él.

"Hey, Haru, creo que deberías irte. El último tren para Iwatobi saldrá pronto" dijo Makoto "Yo limpiaré por ti"

" _ **Gracias"**_

"Y gracias por la comida. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tomé una comida casera"

" _ **No hay problema"**_ respondió Haruka _**"Solo un adelanto, espérame aquí mañana por la noche"**_

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

" _ **He decidido que voy a cocinar para ti cada noche"**_

"No tienes que hacer eso, Haru. No quiero molestarte"

" _ **TODAS LAS NOCHES"**_ señaló Haruka con un poco más de énfasis _**"¿Me has escuchado? No más ramen instantáneo"**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Haruka entró hoy, esperó que el feliz rubio le saludase con entusiasmo, como lo hacía todos los días.

En su lugar, había un chico de cabello gris en su lugar. Alzó la vista del mostrador que estaba limpiando y sonrió tímidamente "Hola, Nanase-san"

Haruka respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo. Aiichiro Nitori era el nombre del chico. Haruka no le conocía demasiado bien. Había visto a Aiichiro trabajando en la cafetería siempre que Nagisa tenía el día libre y también está en el equipo de natación de Rin. Aiichiro parecía admirar a Rin, casi idolatrándolo. Era asombroso para Haruka que Rin no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Aiichiro quizás estaba muy enamorado de él, aunque era bastante obvio.

"¿Puedo ponerte algo?"

Haruka sacó su cuaderno de bocetos, escribiendo en una hoja vacía _'No, gracias'._

"De acuerdo, como prefieras" se produjo una larga pausa "¿Crees que Matsuoka-senpai vendrá?"

" _Sí. De hecho, Makoto y él se reunirán conmigo aquí para que podamos ir a nadar"_

"Oh, sí. Tenemos entrenamiento hoy. Lástima que no pueda ir porque Hazuki-kun llamó por enfermedad de último minuto"

Haruka resopló _'Seguramente no esté enfermo, de todos modos'_

"Me lo imaginé" se rio Aiichiro.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon el conocido timbrazo "Hey, Haru"

" _ **Te tomó bastante tiempo"**_

"No es mi culpa" dijo Rin "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarda Gou en prepararse en el baño?"

"Mm… Hola, Matsuoka-senpai"

Rin dirigió su atención al sonrojado chico del mostrador "Oh, hey, Nitori. ¿No vas al entrenamiento de hoy?"

"No, tristemente. Hazuki-kun se tomó el día libre y ahora tengo que cubrirle hoy" respondió Aiichiro "¿Puedo ponerte algo antes de que os vayáis?"

"Uuh… un latte, supongo. Sin demasiado azúcar, ¿por favor?"

"Lo tengo" Aiichiro asintió antes de desaparecer tras el mostrador. Unos momentos más tarde regresó, sosteniendo una taza humeante con la cabeza vuelta para ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto es?" preguntó Rin.

"S-Sólo cógelo. Va de parte de la casa"

Rin lentamente alcanzó la taza, alzando una ceja "Gracias, Nitori" se produjo una larga e incómoda pausa. La tensión era tan espesa, que cualquiera podría cortarla con un cuchillo.

" _ **Rin, deberíamos irnos. No quiero tener a Makoto esperando"**_

"Cierto… nos vemos más tarde, Nitori"

Rin y Haruka se fuero, pero no sin que antes el pelirrojo le dedicase un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano a Nitori. Caminaron por las concurridas calles en silencio, aunque Rin no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada en el rostro de Haruka "¿Por qué narices estás sonriendo?"

" _ **Sabes que está enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?"**_

"¿Quién, Nitori?"

" _ **¿De quién más estaría hablando?"**_ preguntó Haruka, sus labios apretados en una fina línea _**"Es bastante obvio, también. El modo en que te mira desde lejos, el modo en que se comporta con toda incomodidad cuando habla contigo, y por si no te has dado cuenta ya, te regaló un café con leche con un corazón dibujado"**_

Rin rápidamente miró su taza y se sonrojó un poco cuando vio el gran corazón blanco flotando en lo alto "¿Y? Eso no significa nada. Quiero decir, un corazón es lo más fácil de dibujar en un café, ¿cierto?"

Haruka gruñó, rodando los ojos _**"O estás tratando de negar cualquier sentimiento que puedas tener por él o eres así de estúpido. De cualquiera manera, me siento mal por ese chico"**_

"¿A quién estás llamando estúpido?" gritó Rin, un poco demasiado alto "Perra"

" _ **Imbécil"**_

Llegaron al apartamento de Makoto. Haruka le dijo a Rin que esperase fuera ddel edificio mientras iba a por Makoto. Mientras subía las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que una mujer se mediana edad pasaba junto a él, mirándole casi de manera desaprobatoria. Haruka simplemente respondió con una pequeña inclinación y siguió con su camino. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de Makoto. Podía escuchar suaves pasos desde detrás de esta. En cuestión de segundos, dicha puerta se abrió "¿Haru?"

" _ **Hey"**_ dijo Haruka _**"¿Estás listo?"**_

"Oh, si…eh… No puedo encontrar ese trae de baño que me compraste. ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

" _ **¿Miraste en el armario?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Lo hice, pero no pude… ¡Oh! Espera un momento, por favor" se excusó Makoto tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente. Después de unos instantes, abrió de nuevo, sosteniendo un pedazo de tela negro y verde "¡Lo encontré!"

Haruka sonrió con diversión _**"Eres tan discreto"**_

"No puedo evitarlo" dijo Makoto, sonriendo tímidamente "Supongo que está en mi naturaleza"

" _ **Deberíamos irnos. Rin está esperando fuera y seguramente va a molestarse si le hacemos esperar demasiado tiempo"**_

"Buena idea" Makoto colgó la bolsa de su hombro apresuradamente y prácticamente salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, casi tropezándose en el proceso el uno con el otro.

Encontraron a Rin casualmente apoyada en la valla cercana "Guau, ¿cuál es la prisa?"

" _ **Tú y tu impaciencia"**_ respondió Haruka, jadeando ligeramente.

"Tú y tu idiotez" dijo el hombre pelirrojo en un murmullo "Pero me alegro de que no llevase mucho tiempo. Algunas viejas raras estaban pasando cerca y me lanzaban miradas pervertidas. Fue jodidamente espeluznante"

" _ **Esa sea posiblemente la casera. Siempre es así"**_

"Bueno, mierda, ¿cómo es que Makoto vive con ella caminando por el lugar?"

Makoto se encogió de hombros "Solo intento no ponerla de malas y todo estará bien. anque estoy cien por cien convencido de que me odia"

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo más probable, porque estoy ciego" respondió Makoto con indiferencia "Está bien. No creo nada de eso"

Haruka empezó a tirar del brazo de Makoto suavemente _**"¿Podemos irnos? ¿Por favor?"**_

El otro se rio del comportamiento infantil de Haruka "Vale, vale. Haru, vamos ahora a la piscina"

"Je, ¿quién es ahora el impaciente?"

"Asashi, ¡te estás atrasando! ¡Coge el ritmo, ¿estamos?!"

El trio se quedó de pie junto a los vestuarios, observando.

"Guau, la natación de competición es realmente intensa" comentó Makoto "Es un poco intimidante"

"Hay una razón por la que Haru no quiere seguirla como carrera"

Rin fijó su mirada en Haruka, el cual estaba ya quitándose la ropa a una velocidad increíble "¿Es tan difícil controlarte aunque sea un poco más?"

Haruka le ignoró y procedió a saltar a la piscina. Rin suspiró con exasperación, recogiendo las ropas de Haruka del suelo "De acuerdo, Haru, nos vamos a cambiarnos ahora"

Haruka simplemente asintió en respuesta. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó flotar sobre la superficie del agua, disfrutando de la sensación del agua moviéndose suavemente a su alrededor. Con una patada, se propulsó bajo el agua, observando una burbuja borrosa pasar sobre su rostro. Se deslizó brevemente por el agua con gracia antes de romper la superficie del agua, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, bastante necesaria.

"¿Haru?"

Haruka alzó la mirada y se encontró con una visión que hizo que la sangre se le subiera al rostro.

"Mmm… ¿cómo me veo?" preguntó Makoto, un poco nervioso.

Haruka no podía dejar de mirar, sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Sabía que Makoto era un chico bastante grande, pero no esperaba que estuviese bien formado debajo. El traje de baño abrazando sus largas piernas firmemente tampoco ayudaba mucho. Haruka sumergió rápidamente la mitad de su rostro en el agua para esconder el sonrojo que se extendía por su cara.

"¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta?"

Rin se acercó al lado de Makoto, rodeando con un brazo los hombros del hombre más alto "Nah, le encanta del todo. ¿Cierto, Haru?" dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Haruka.

Haruka alcanzó a agarrar el tobillo de Rin y tiró de él hacia la piscina, con un chapoteo enorme "Hey, ¡¿por qué fue eso?!"

" _ **Sigue diciendo tonterías así y acabaré ahogándote"**_

"¡¿Por qué no puedes soportar una maldita broma, maldito bloque de hielo sin emociones?!" rin retrocedió con ligera ira.

"Bueno, los tres parecéis divertiros aquí"

Makoto retrocedió ligera y lentamente, con nerviosismo "Hey, Makoto, no necesitas asustarte del capitán. Es todo ladrar y nada de morder" le tranquilizó Rin.

"A veces tengo que ser duro con el equipo. Los mantiene motivados"

"¿Así que es así?" preguntó Makoto, su voz todavía un poco temblorosa.

"No te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?"

"Si, le trajimos aquí para que nadase con nosotros" explicó Rin.

"¡Asombroso! Soy Seijuro Mikoshiba, por cierto. Encantando de conocerte"

"Makoto… Makoto Tachibana"

Seijuro sostuvo su mano para que Makoto la tomase, pero cuando el último no lo hizo, Seijuro le miró durante un momento, confundido "Makoto… ¿estás ciego?"

Makoto asintió "S-Si…"

"De acuerdooooo. ¿Puedes nadar al menos?" preguntó Seijuro.

"Puedo. Al menos creo que puedo"

Seijuro se volvió hacia los dos en la piscina "Matsuoka, Haruka, entrad en el carril siguiente y colocaos cada uno a un lado de la piscina" mira hacia el otro lado de la piscina "¡Yamazaki! Tenemos gorro de natación gafas extra, ¿verdad? Traédmelas, por favor"

"¿Para qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Rin.

"Makoto va a calentar haciendo el nado frontal. Solo déjale hacer unas pocas vuelvas de un lado a otro antes de que haga algo más. Vais a pararle por la cabeza cada vez que llegue al final, para que sepa cuando girar, ¿lo entendéis?"

Makoto asintió "De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso"

"¡Genial! Llamadme si necesitáis algo" Seijuro les dedico un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano y pasó al otro lado de la piscina para vigilar al equipo.

"Parece un tipo bastante bueno" dijo Makoto, ajustándose las gafas.

"Solamente es bueno conmigo porque quiere una cita con mi hermana"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas? Es un buen chico y estoy seguro de que la tratará muy bien"

"¡Joder, no! ¡No hay manera de que vaya a dejar que alguien toque a mi hermana pequeña!" siseó Rin con enojo.

" _ **Sabes que si sigues siendo así, va a odiarte con el tiempo"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Es una adulta ya, así que deja de tratarla como si fuese de tu propiedad"**_

"Cállate, Haru" se giró hacia Makoto, el cual estaba de pie en el bloque de salida "Cuando estés listo"

Makoto asintió y se zambulló, casi perfectamente. Se abrió paso a través del agua con facilidad, moviéndose rápidamente.

Solo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del carril, Haruka le da suavemente en la cabeza como le dijeron. Después de unos quince minutos de hacer esto, ida y vuelta, Makoto estaba cansándose un poco _**"¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Puedo nadar de espaldas" respondió Makoto "Creo que soy mejor haciendo eso que nadando de frente"

"De acuerdo, muéstranos"

Tumbándose de espaldas, Makoto empezó a patear en el agua a una velocidad increíble, balanceando los brazos hacia atrás y volviendo. Repitieron el proceso unas cuantas veces más "¡Joder, eres muy bueno!" dijo Rin, con la boca abierta de par en par por el asombro "¿Dónde has aprendido cómo nadar de espaldas así?"

"Mi padre me enseñó a nadar cuando era pequeño"

" _ **Es bastante impresionante. Aunque creo que necesitas trabajar en ello un poco más"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Tienes algo de potencial"**_

"¿De verdad piensas eso, Haru?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **Si, lo digo en serio"**_

"Eso es muy halagador. Gracias, Haru" Makoto le dedicó a Haruka una de esas suaves sonrisas que siempre le reducían a un desastre sonrojado.

"Hey, Haru, si has terminado de tener una charla de corazón a corazón con Makoto, quiero correr"

Haruka negó con la cabeza _**"No, hoy no"**_

"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás asustado de perder contra mí de nuevo?" molestó el pelirrojo.

"Rin, no fuerces a Haru a una carrera contigo si no quiere" dijo Makoto, casi como una madre regañando a su hijo "Si quieres hacerlo tanto, ve a buscar a alguien más"

"Tsk, está bien, le preguntaré a Sousuke" Rin buceó bajo el agua y nadó hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

"¿Sabes? Ha pasado tiempo desde que fui a nadar. Olvidé lo divertido que era"

" _ **¿Por qué lo dejaste?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

Makoto se encogió de hombros "Pasaron algunas cosas y no pude hacerlo más"

Haruka no podía entender por qué Makoto le daba una respuesta tan vaga, pero pensó que era mejor no atosigarle. Se quedaron en la piscina hasta que se les dijo de irse porque iban a cerrar. Con una mano extendida, Makoto sacó a un reacio Haruka de la piscina y puso una toalla sobre su cabeza, secándole.

" _ **No tienes que hacer esto por mí"**_

"Quiero. No quiero que te resfríes" Makoto escuchó algo que sonó como una débil risa "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

" _ **Me recuerdas a una madre"**_

Makoto se rio "Hay una razón por la que la gente me llama mamá Mako algunas veces"

" _ **¿De verdad?"**_

"Incluso Nagisa me molesta con eso" dijo Makoto "Creo que me preocupo mucho por las personas"

Rin echó un vistazo desde detrás de uno de los casilleros "Hey, Haru, espero que no te importe, pero vamos a hacer una rápida parada en un sitio"

" _ **¿A dónde vamos a estas horas de la noche?"**_ preguntó Haruka _**"Necesito hacer la cena para Makoto"**_

"¿Qué eres, su esposa?"

"Solo se preocupa por mí, eso es todo" dijo Makoto.

Rin rodó los ojos "Los dos os comportáis como un maldito matrimonio, lo juro por dios"

Fueron a la cafetería, la cual estaba totalmente oscura dentro. El letrero en la ventana estaba vuelto por la parte de 'cerrado'.

" _ **¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Está cerrado"**_

"Deja las preguntas, ¿quieres?" Rin sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta "Después de ti"

" _ **De acuerdo, si te arrestan por colarte y entrar, no seré el que te rescate"**_ dijo Haruka, entrando en la oscura habitación, con Makoto siguiéndole.

"¡SORPRESA!"

Haruka jadeó en alto y casi se cae hacia atrás pero, por suerte, Makoto le cogió antes de que pudiese pasar. La luz se encendió y Nagisa, Rei y Gou salieron de detrás del mostrador. La tienda estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas que pasaban por todas las gamas de colores azules. Había incluso unos pequeños origamis de delfines colgados del techo.

" _ **¿Qué es esto?"**_ preguntó Haruka, todavía recuperándose de la sorpresa.

"Es tu cumpleaños hoy, ¿no?" respondió Makoto "Feliz cumpleaños, Haru"

" _ **¿De qué estás hablando? Mi cumpleaños no es hasta-"**_ Haruka miró hacia el calendario que estaba colocado en el mostrador. En letras grandes de color rojo estaban las palabras '30 Junio'. Se quedó en silencio "Oh…"

"Guau, no puedo creer que olvidases tu propio cumpleaños, Haru-chan" dijo Nagisa "Ahora tienes 21, ¿verdad?" Haruka vio un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, sabiendo que esto no iba a terminar bien. Nagisa se agachó detrás del mostrador y sacó dos packs de cervezas. Cómo Nagisa se las arregló para conseguirlas, Haruka prefería no saberlo "Hora de sacar la bebida~"

"Nagisa-kun, ¡te dije que no las trajeras!" regañó Rei "Todavía somos menores de edad"

"Pero Rei-chaaaaaan"

" _ **Nagisa, todos los que estamos aquí vamos a ir a casa sobrios, a excepción de ti quizás, así que guárdatelas para ti"**_

"De acuerdo, lo que digas, cumpleañero" Nagisa resopló con decepción.

" _ **Por cierto, Nagisa, ¿está bien el hacer una fiesta aquí? No quiero que seas despedido por mi culpa"**_

"Awww, Haru-chan está preocupado por mí. Pero no te preocupes, mi jefe me dio el visto bueno, así que todo está bien" explicó Nagisa "Vamos, ¿por qué no nos tomamos el pastel ahora? Lo hizo Gou-chan"

En la mesa habitual de Haruka en la parte trasera de la cafetería, había un enorme pastel con forma de caballa con una pequeña vela de delfín saliendo de este. Gou no pudo evitar el reír cuando vio el ligero brillo en sus ojos "Me imaginé que te gustaría lo de la caballa"

Todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y cortaron el pastel. Haruka tomó un bocado, pero parecía un poco decepcionado _**"Esto no sabe a caballa…"**_

"Bueno, no. Eso sería bastante asqueroso" dijo Rin.

Haruka hizo un puchero _**"No, no lo sería"**_

"Solamente para ti, quizás. Aunque el pastel por sí mismo es demasiado dulce para mi gusto, para ser honesto"

" _ **Lo comerías de todas formas porque lo hizo tu hermana, ¿cierto?"**_

"¿Qué? No quiero herir sus sentimientos"

Haruka de repente sintió que Nagisa saltaba sobre su espalda, casi haciendo que se golpee "Haru-chan, ¡vamos a abrir los regalos!"

" _ **¿Me dejarías acabarme el pastel primero?"**_

Nagisa ignoró la petición de Haruka y puso un paquete de brillantes colores en el regazo de Haruka "¡Abre el mío primero!"

Haruka suspiró, dejando su pastel sobre la mesa. Rasgo el papel en el que estaba envuelto, revelando un paquete de tela azul claro. Desplegándolo, encontró que en el paquete de tela había un pijama de cuerpo completo de delfín*. Incluso tenía una aleta dorsal y una cola cosida a la espalda.

Rin estalló en carcajadas "Oh, joder, Haru, no usarás realmente eso, ¿verdad?"

Haruka le lanzó una mirada y le golpeó la cabeza _**"Gracias, Nagisa…"**_

"Sabía que te encantaría"

Honestamente, Haruka no llevaría esa cosa ni en un millón de años, pero eligió no decir nada para evitar los sentimentalismos del rubio. El siguiente regalo era de Gou. El paquete era suave y envuelto en un papel rojo brillante con conejitos rosados y flores por todas partes. Dentro estaba un peluche de Iwatobi-chan. Tenía unas correas y una cremallera en la barriga, así que Haruka supuso que eso lo hacía una mochila "Lo hice yo"

" _ **Es adorable, Gou, gracias"**_

Nagisa le dio una bolsa de regalo con un decorado de mariposas y un lazo de seda púrpura sobresaliendo de este "¡Este es de Rei-chan!"

"Espero que se adapte a tus gustos, Haruka-san" dijo Rei, empujando sus gafas por el marco rojo.

Quitando el lazo, Haruka encontró dos libros al fondo de la bolsa. Uno de ellos era sólo de fotos de cascadas y el otro era sobre 'Las Teorías detrás de la Natación'.

" _ **Rei, me encanta, gracias"**_

"Oh, dios mío, le diste a Haru el equivalente al porno" comentó Rin "Toma, abre el mío ahora"

El regalo de Rin era una camiseta que decía 'Mantén la calma y sólo sigue nadando' con letras grandes en blanco. _**"Gracias… creo"**_

"Creo que mi regalo es el último, ¿no?" dijo Makoto. Le dio a Haruka una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de rayas verdes y naranjas.

Haruka rasgó el papel cuidadosamente, revelando una caja negra. Abrió la caja para ver un colgante con un pequeño delfín plateado colgado de una cuerda de cuero "Mmm… Rin me ayudó a escogerlo. Espero que no sea demasiado simple"

" _ **No, está bien. Me encanta"**_ respondió Haruka _**"Muchas gracias, Makoto"**_

La fiesta continuó durante un rato, pero no pasó mucho antes de que todos empezasen a sentir el cansancio. Se aseguraron de limpiarlo todo antes de ir a casa.

" _ **Mierda, ¡¿ya es medianoche?!"**_

"Oh, no… el último tren se fue hace rato, ¿no?" preguntó Rin.

"Puedes pasar la noche conmigo, Haru"

Ambos chicos se giraron a mirar a Makoto _**"¿Estás seguro de que está bien para ti?"**_

"Si, totalmente, no me importa"

"Bueno, creo que los arreglos para dormir están hechos. Nos vemos chicos" Rin se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

" _ **Hey, Makoto"**_

"¿Si, Haru?"

" _ **Gracias por lo de hoy, me he divertido"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Han pasado años desde que celebré realmente mi cumpleaños, así que gracias"**_

"No, la verdad es que deberías agradecérselo a Nagisa ya que fue su idea, pero me alegro de que te divirtieses"

El paseo de vuelta al apartamento de Makoto fue tranquilo, fue casi un poco inquietante, pero sentir la presencia el uno del otro, era lo suficientemente reconfortante para ambos "Puedes usar la ducha si lo necesitas. Te conseguiré algo de ropa extra y te prepararé la cama, ¿vale?"

Haruka no se tomó mucho tiempo en la ducha (a pesar de lo mucho que quería). Mientras se secaba, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Abrió la puerta ligeramente y encontró una camiseta naranja y amarilla y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia de color gris cuidadosamente doblados frente a la puerta. Agradeciéndoselo mentalmente a Makoto, se los puso, notando que la camiseta se deslizaba por sus hombros y cómo el tejido tenía un poco de olorcito a arboles mezclado con un poco de chocolate. Olía a Makoto. Sin embargo, no pudo deleitarse durante mucho tiempo. Empezaba a pensar que estaba comenzando a sonar bastante raro. Cuando salió del baño, no se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba pasando por fuera y casi se chocan el uno contra el otro.

"Lo siento, Haru, no te vi ahí"

" _ **Bueno, en realidad es que no puedes…"**_

"De todos modos, mi cama está lista para ti y yo dormiré en el sofá" dijo Makoto.

" _ **¿Y no es bastante incómodo?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Si, lo es, pero no voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá"

" _ **Pero no quiero que tengas problemas en la espalda por esa cosa"**_ respondió Haruka _**"Si quieres que duerma en la cama, entonces duerme conmigo"**_

"H-Haru, eso es un poco…"

Haruka se encogió de hombros _**"No veo ningún problema"**_

"Si eso es lo que quieres… supongo que está bien" dijo Makoto con nerviosismo, el rostro todavía de un rojo remolacha.

La cama era un poco pequeña, pues estaba hecha para una persona, pero ya que Haruka era más pequeño que Makoto, ambos entraban con comodidad, aunque sus espaldas estaban presionadas de cerca, mucho para el vergüenza de Makoto.

"Buenas noches, Haru" susurró, antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Makoto fue despertado por la luz de sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Incluso si estaba ciego, todavía podía saber cuándo había luz en una habitación y la luz del sol era demasiado brillante para su gusto.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo envolviéndole la cintura. Pudo escuchar la suave respiración de Haruka desde su lado. Sorprendentemente, a Makoto no parecía importarle esto y decidió no moverse hasta que Haruka despertase. Además, sentía que sería un crimen si se movía de esta posición.

*Aquí, en inglés, dice "a dolphin onesie". "Onesie", para que nos entendamos con sencillez, es lo que viene siendo un Kigurumi.


	6. Capitulo 6

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tranquila tarde de Julio. El negocio iba lento en la cafetería, lo cual dejaba a Nagisa sin nada que hacer… de nuevo.

"Vamos a la playa"

Tanto Makoto como Haruka alzaron la mirada de lo que estuviesen haciendo _**"¿Qué?"**_

"Me escuchasteis" dijo Nagisa "Vamos a la playa"

"Eso es repentino, ¿no crees?" preguntó Makoto.

"Vamos, el negocio ha estado jodidamente lento últimamente y mi jefe me va a dar la semana libre, así que, ¿por qué no?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros _ **"Estoy a favor"**_

"¿Mako-chan?"

"Bueno… Creo que está bien…" Haruka le lanzó una mirada a Makoto. No estaba seguro de si estaba viendo cosas, pero podía sentir un poco de inquietud en los ojos de Makoto.

"¡Genial! Podemos acampar en la playa y quizás podamos invitar a Rei-chan, y a Rin-chan, y a Gou-chan, y quizás a Ai-chan y a Sou-chan"

Makoto se rio "Guau, echa el freno, Nagisa"

El rubio dejó su incesante charla sin parar, mirando a Haruka "Haru-chan, estás llevando el colgante que Makoto te dio"

" _ **¿Es eso un problema?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros "No, la verdad es que no. Solo me preguntaba sobre el Kigurumi que te di"

" _ **Es julio y prácticamente es como un desierto fuera. ¿Es de verdad momento para llevar ese pijama mullido de delfín?"**_

"Nunca te he visto llevar la camiseta de Rin-chan tampoco" dijo Nagisa "Creo que eso significa que realmente sientes algo por Mako-cha-"

Haruka se inclinó sobre el mostrador, tirando de la oreja de Nagisa con fuerza "¡OUCH! ¡LO SIENTO, HARU-CHNA, LO SIENTO!"

"Guau, no puedo creer que todos tuvieran tiempo para ir de viaje a acampar" dijo Makoto "Estoy realmente emocionado por esto"

Haruka tiró del brazo de Makoto y lo detuvo "Haru, ¿qué sucede?"

" _ **¿Estás realmente bien con esto?"**_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

" _ **Cuando Nagisa mencionó el viaje a la playa, parecías un poco… tenso"**_

"¿Lo hacía?" Makoto se mostró sorprendido durante un segundo, pero rápidamente formó su sonrisa habitual "Estoy bien, Haru, de verdad"

" _ **¿Estás seguro?"**_ preguntó Haruka _**"No tienes que venir al viaje sino quieres"**_

"No, estoy completamente bien" le asegura Makoto "Es solo acampar en la playa. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

" _ **Si, creo que estás en lo cierto"**_

Makoto sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de Haruka "Estoy seguro de que será divertido, así que anímate, ¿vale?"

Haruka simplemente asintió en respuesta, sonrojándose mientras Makoto pasaba sus dedos suavemente a través de su cabello negro. Sintió la mano de Makoto descender hacia su cuello, sintiendo el pequeño colgante de delfín colgando de su cuello "¿Sabes? Me temía que no te gustase esto, pero me alegro de que estés llevándolo"

"¡WOOOOOO VIAJE POR CARRETERAAA!" gritó Nagisa con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"Mantén la cabeza dentro de la ventana, ¿estamos?" gritó Sousuje desde el asiento del conductor.

" _ **Literalmente vivo a cinco minutos de la playa. ¿Por qué vamos a conducir tres horas para una isla desierta?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"¡Porque las islas desiertas son mucho más divertidas!" exclamó Nagisa, emocionado "¡Podemos coger peces con lanzas y hacer refugios con hojas!"

"Nagisa, esto no es una mierda de esas de Hombre vs. Naturaleza" dijo Rin "Si quieres, estaré más que feliz de enviarte a Australia. Vamos a ver cuánto duras allí" apoyó los pies en el salpicadero y se echó hacia atrás "Ya que estaremos aquí tres horas seguidas, quizás podríamos acomodarnos"

"Hey, no ensucies nada. Mi tío va a matarme"

Rin se burló "Si, como que se volvería loco por una mierda de camioneta vieja"

Haruka suspiró mientras observaba a los dos pelearse como una vieja pareja de casada. Decidiendo que no iba a soportarlo durante tres horas, bostezó y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto, sintiendo sus pestañas volverse más pesadas.

"¿Ya tienes sueño, Haru?" preguntó Makoto.

El de pelo negro asintió, dejando salir un bostezo. Makoto rio "¿Quieres dormir mejor en mi regazo? Es más cómodo de ese modo"

Haruka sintió que Makoto le empujaba con el hombro y suavemente colocaba su cabeza sobre su regazo "Duerme bien, Haru"

Ver la cálida sonrisa de Makoto reconfortó a Haruka de alguna manera. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y pronto se durmió.

"Aww, Haru-chan duerme como un bebé~" canturreó Nagisa.

"Me pregunto cómo puede dormir con todo el ruido de aquí…" dijo Gou.

Rin suspiró "Es Haru. Dormiría incluso en medio de un apocalipsis"

"Vamos a esperar que esté todavía dormido cuando lleguemos al ferry o quizás intente saltar al océano" rio Sousuke.

El viaje en ferry fue más largo de lo que a cualquiera le hubiese gustado. Sorprendentemente, Haruka no había hecho ningún intento de saltar al océano. Podía sentir que Makoto se movía un poco durante todo el viaje. No estaba seguro de si alguien más s había dado cuenta de esto, pero era muy improbable. Algo estaba claramente mal, sin importar lo que Makoto dijo antes.

Todos se mostraron aliviados en cuanto llegaron a la isla. Condujeron a una playa lejana, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nagisa fue el primero en saltar de la furgoneta "¡Dios, me muero de hambre!"

"¿Acabamos de llegar y ya estás pensando en comida?" preguntó Rin "Al menos déjanos montar las tiendas primero"

Nagisa hizo un puchero "Awwww, pero eso es mucho trabajo"

"Hey, cuanto antes pongamos las tiendas, antes podremos encender la fogata, así que a trabajar" dijo Sousuke, arrojando un montón de postes de las tiendas en los brazos de Nagisa "Haruka, ¿puedes cavar un pozo en la arena para poner la fogata? Y Niori, busca algo de madera que podamos quemar"

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando finalmente terminaron de montar las tiendas se sentaron alrededor de la ardiente fogata, asando malvaviscos y riendo alegremente los unos con los otros. Haruka, por otro lado, solo cocinaba algo de caballa en un palo, ignorando las quejas de Nagisa sobre toda la caballa que había traído.

" _ **Sabes que no puedes comer solo azúcar quemado en un palo"**_

"No me digas como vivir mi vida, Haru-chan" respondió Nagisa, lamiendo el desastre de azúcar derretido de sus dedos.

" _ **Y no me digas como vivir la mía, así que deja de quejarte sobre la caballa"**_

"Hey, encontré algo de pizza en la nevera. ¿Quién quiere un poco?" preguntó Gou.

Nagisa inmediatamente saltó de su silla "¡Oooh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!"

"Por dios, Nagisa, ¿qué eres? ¿Un niño de cinco años?" dijo Rin, rodando los ojos.

El rubio se rio "Insúltame todo lo que quieras, Rin-chan, pero si te metes entre la pizza y yo, va a ser una carnicería"

" _ **Solo obsérvame cocinarla primero antes de meterte en un asesinato"**_ Haruka sacó una sartén y lanzó al pizza de queso congelada a esta, sosteniéndola sobre las llamas. Una vez que estuvo hecha, puso caballa en conserva y piña en esta _**"Toma"**_

"Haru-chan, nadie de aquí encuentra muy apetecible la pizza con caballa y piña" Nagisa miró la pizza con una mueca "¿Sabes qué? Quédate eso y yo mismo me prepararé el mío"

Con un mohín, Haruka se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Makoto y lentamente cortó su pizza con el ceño fruncido "Caballa y piña, ¿eh? Suena interesante, de algún modo"

" _ **¿Quieres probarla?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

Makoto se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué?"

Haruka le pasó una porción a Makoto, mirándole con anticipación mientras daba un bocado. El rostro de Makoto se arrugó un poco al principio, alzando entonces una ceja "Guau, Haru, esto está…"

" _ **¿Está malo?"**_

"¡No! No del todo" dijo Makoto, sacudiendo la cabeza "No está tan mal, la verdad"

Haruka le dio otro pedazo _**"Bien, porque no puedo comerme toda la pizza yo solo"**_

"¡Haru! ¡Deja que termine este primer pedazo!"

"Hey, chicos, ¡mirad lo que traje!" Exclamó Nagisa, emocionado.

"¿Quiero saberlo?" preguntó Rin, alzando una ceja "La verdad es que no porque seguramente sea algo ilegal"

El rubio rodó los ojos "No soy un criminal buscado, Rin-chan" pasó a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y sacó una gran red llena de sandías, sonriendo juguetonamente "¿Qué es un viaje a la playa sin un juego de Suikawari*?"

"¡Eso suena divertido!" los ojos de Aiichiro se iluminaron de emoción.

"Y una sincronización excelente también. la verdad es que estaba empezando a tener antojo de sandía" añadió Sousuke.

Rei asintió con la cabeza "Es perfecto para este tipo de clima"

"Entonces, ¿quién va primero?" preguntó Nagisa.

Rin alzó la mano "Me presento voluntario"

"¡Buena suerte, hermano!" animó Gou desde el lateral.

Nagisa ató la venda en los ojos de Rin, haciéndole dar vueltas tres veces, dándole entonces un palo "Tienes tres minutos"

Rin corrió hacia donde pensaba que estaba la sandía, pero seguía bateando al aire y cambiando de direcciones. Todos se esforzaban para aguantar las risas, sabiendo lo temperamental que podía ser Rin cuando estaba ofendido. En el último segundo, finalmente encontró la sandía y le dio un buen golpe, pero solamente la abolló de manera superficial.

"Está bien, Matsuoka-senpai, podrás hacerlo mejor la próxima vez" dijo Aiichiro, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a Rin.

"Tsk" Rin le dio la venda y el palo a Rei "No jodas esto"

"No te decepcionaré" respondió Rei, quitándose las gafas y pasándoselas a Nagisa.

Nagisa repitió el procedimiento y retrocedió para dejar que Rei a su aire. Solo se quedó ahí la mayor parte de los tres minutos que tenía. Justo antes de decidirse a hacer su movimiento, el tiempo ya se había agotado.

"¡¿Qué cojones fue eso?!" gritó Rin "¡Solo te dejaste parado!"

Makoto puso una mano en el hombro de Rin para calmarle "Le escuché hablarse a sí mismo"

"Guau, ¿cómo pudiste escucharle desde dónde estabas?" preguntó Sousuke.

"Mi audición es mejor que la de todos los demás" explicó Makoto "Tengo que confiar más en mis otros sentidos, ¿no?"

Rin asintió con leve interés, girándose entoces hacia Rei "De todos modos, ¿qué narices estabas haciendo?"

"Estaba intentando calcular como la velocidad del viento y la distancia afectarían a mi acercamiento a la sandía"

Sousuke y Rin simplemente mirando a Rei sin expresión "Tú. Jodido. Nerd"

"¡Ah, Haru-chan es el siguiente!" anunció Nagisa.

Haruka colocó la venda alrededor de sus ojos. Sostuvo el palo frente a él y dio pasos grandes hacia la sandía. Con un gran golpe, golpeó esta, rompiéndola un poco.

"¡Oh, casi lo tenemos, Haru-chan!" dijo Nagisa "¿Quieres intentarlo, Mako-chan?

"Claro"

Cogió el palo que tenía Haruka, pero rechazó la venda ya que realmente no era necesaria. Respirando hondo, dio pasos grandes pero lentos. Empujó la sandía con el palo, golpeando entonces tan fuerte como pudo. Pudo escuchar a todos aplaudir y celebrar desde detrás suya "¿Lo conseguí?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste!" Nagisa recogió los pedazos de sandía de la esterilla que habían colocado de antemano "¡Buen trabajo, Mako-chan!"

Todos se sentaron bajo el cielo estrellado, observando los aviones volar y escupiéndose las semillas de sandía los unos a los otros. La fogata había empezado a apagarse y todos decidieron que deberían meterse en las tiendas y dar por finalizado el día.

Haruka miró hacia Makoto, el cual estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su saco de dormir al lado suya. Quizás estaba preocupándose demasiado, pero no podía evitar el preguntarse qué había estado molestando a Makoto desde que llegaron aquí.

Makoto y Haruka saltaron a la par, despertándose, al escuchar el sonido de cacerolas chocando un poco más alto de lo que todos quisieran, sobre todo cuando era temprano "¡ARRIBA Y EN MARCHA, FLOJOS!"

Rin sacó la cabeza de su tienda "Nagisa, ¡¿puedes parar ya?!" le tiró una zapatilla al rubio en cuestión, golpeándole directamente en la cabeza.

"Nop, ¡porque tenemos cosas súper divertidas planeadas para hoy!"

"Geniaaaaal" dijo Rin sarcásticament "Podemos empezar por volver a dormir"

"Rin-chaaaaaan" se quejó Nagisa.

" _ **Haré el desayuno. Volved a dormir hasta que esté listo"**_

"Vale. No hagas caballa, por favor"

Decepcionado, Haru optó por hacer huevos y beicon en su lugar, ya que era una de las cosas más sencillas de hacer, especialmente sobre una hoguera. Tan pronto como el olor empezó a flotar por las tiendas, todos estaban en pie y listos para el día.

"Así que, ¿qué son estas cosas súper divertidas que tenemos planeadas?" preguntó Rin.

"Estaba pensando en construir castillos de arena, una pelea de pistolas de agua o nadar en el mar" explicó Nagisa "O podemos jugar al Suikawari de nuevo, ya que tenemos muchas sandías aún"

" _ **Quiero nadar en el mar"**_

Nagisa no pudo evitar el reír "Por supuesto que quieres, Haru-chan"

"¿Por qué no? Nos sigue para entrenar para las regionales" dijo Aiichiro.

"Y todavía necesito enseñar a Rei-chan a nadar" añadió Nagisa, descansando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rei "Porque este tonto se hunde como una jodida roca"

"¡No lo hago!" espetó Rei "El analogía más correcta para mí sería un submarino"

"Lo que tú digas"

Después de desayunar, todos se cambiaron a sus trajes de baño. A excepción de Haruka, porque estaba llevándolo bajo su ropa todo el tiempo "Hey, Haru-chan, usa esto antes de entrar" dijo Nagisa, tirándole un bote de protector solar.

" _ **No lo necesito"**_

"Si, tienes que hacerlo, Haru-chan" respondió Nagisa "Te he visto. Te quemas como un recolector de arroz"

Haruka frunció el ceño _**"Vale"**_

Se giró a mirar a Makoto, sentado simplemente a la izquierda de la hoguera. Haruka podía sentir un ligero sonrojo subiendo a su rostro cuando vio que lo único que tenía eran un par de pantalones cortos naranjas y amarillos. Cogiendo su mano y colocándola sobre la suya, Haruka le preguntó _**"¿No vas a venir?"**_

Makoto negó con la cabeza "No, me quedaré aquí. Podéis ir vosotros"

"Como prefieras" dijo Nagisa, cogiendo su tabla "¡Vamos, Haru-chan!"

Haruka dudó, mirando a Makoto con preocupación. Este último respondió con una pequeña sonrisa "Estaré bien, Haru"

Haruka asintió y corrió tras Nagisa. Sintió las olas romper en sus pies mientras avanzaba hacia el mar. Cuando el agua subió hasta sus hombros, se metió debajo, sin importarle la quemazón en sus ojos por la sal. Le encantaba sentir el mar. La piscina o la bañera eran una cosa, pero el mar era enorme e interminable y no quería nada más que dejarse hundir hasta el más oscuro abismo que hubiese abajo. Simplemente se sentía tan…libre.

Maldiciendo su ardiente necesidad de aire, Haruka nadó por el agua, subiendo hacia arriba y rompiendo con la superficie. De repente, escuchó un ominoso retumbar a la distancia y alzó la mirada para ver las nubes oscuras empezar a moverse, oscureciendo el sol. Cuando nadó de vuelta a la playa, todos estaban apresurándose a secarse y poner todo en la furgoneta. El viento empezar a soplar con más fuerza, empujando violentamente las tiendas. Haruka se dio cuenta de que Makoto no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

" _ **¿Dónde está Makoto?"**_

Nagisa se encogió de hombros "Rei-chan tampoco está por aquí"

"¿Pero no estabas tú vigilándole?" preguntó Rin.

"Le dije que deberíamos volver, pero cuando llegué aquí, no me estaba siguiendo"

De repente, se produjo un fuerte sonido de truenos, seguido de un breve relámpago. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, la agitación de Haruka estaba incrementando. Comprobó las tiendas, pero no encontró a Makoto o Rei.

A través del aullido del viento, escuchó a alguien llamar por ayuda con desesperación, entonces escuchó "¡Rei!"

Haruka miró hacia el mar y vagamente vio dos figuras desaparecer bajo las oscuras olas, resurgiendo de nuevo seguidamente, solamente para ser engullidas bajo estas una vez más.

Inmediatamente, Haruka corrió hacia el mar, ignorando las llamadas desde detrás suya.

"Haru, ¡¿eres estúpido?!" gritó Rin por encima del viento y los truenos.

"¡HARU-CHAN, ESPERA! ¡ES PELIGROSO SALIR SOLO!"

*El famoso juego japonés de partir la sandía con los ojos vendados, ese que seguro habréis visto un montón de veces en animes o mangas.


	7. Capitulo 7

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka no creía que alguna vez diría esto, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el agua nunca se sintió tan fría y oscura antes y lo odiaba totalmente. Lo que sea, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse en ese momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo que habían sido minutos se sintió como horas para él. Su cuerpo entero había empezado a dolerle hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba demasiado aterrado para detenerse ahora. Podía escuchar ligeramente la voz de Nagisa girando por Rei. Esperaba que Nagisa fuese capaz de ayudar a Rei a salir a salvo sin herirse a sí mismo. Centrando su atención de nuevo en las violentas olas frente a él, pudo ver el cuerpo de Makoto alejándose más y más de él. Usando la pequeña cantidad de fuerza que tenía, nadó más cerca de Makoto y se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo, asegurándose de mantener la cabeza por encima del agua.

Haruka fue capaz de arrastrar el flácido cuerpo de Makoto hasta la orilla antes de que no pudiese soportar su pesa más y colapsó sobre la arena. Tomándose un minuto para recuperar el aliento, escaneó el área brevemente y se dio cuenta de que acabaron en alguna parte delos del campamento. Volvió su atención hacia Makoto, su pánico aumentando incluso más al pensar sobre cualquier posibilidad. Pudo sentirse temblar violentamente y estaba cien por cien seguro de que no era por el frío. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperar la compostura y presionó su oreja contra el pecho de Makoto, rezando con desesperación a cualquier divinidad que estuviese allí. Le llevó un par de segundos, pero en cuanto Haruka escuchó un ligero latido, sintió el alivio inundarle casi inmediatamente. Fue a revisar la respiración de Makoto solo para asegurarse. Era débil, pero estaba respirando al menos. Respirando profundamente, Haruka presionó la boca abierta de Makoto e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia su rostro para darle la RCP. Antes de que sus labios pudiesen tocarse, Haruka escuchó un jadeo ahogado y Makoto empezó a toser agua.

"Rei…" jadeó Makoto, sentándose rápidamente "¡Rei!"

Sintió una mano empujando contra su pecho, urgiéndole a que se recueste _**"Necesitas descansar"**_

"Pero Rei-"

" _ **Nagisa fue a por él"**_ le tranquilizó Haruka _**"¡¿En qué narices estabas pensando?!"**_

"¡Escuché a Rei gritar pidiendo ayuda y no podía dejarle ahí!"

Haruka suspiró _**"Eres un maldito idiota, ¿lo sabes?"**_

"Pero solo estaba…"

" _ **Sé que tenías buenas intenciones pero, por favor, entiende que hay ciertas cosas que puedes o no puedes hacer"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Solo…por favor, te lo suplico, no me asustes así nunca más"**_

Makoto encerró al otro en un estrecho abrazo "Lo siento mucho, Haru"

"¡Ah! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!" exclamó Nagisa, agitando las manos frenéticamente.

"¡Nagisa! ¿Está bien Rei?" preguntó Makoto.

El hombre de pelo azul en cuestión asintió "Si, de acuerdo"

"Gracias a dios"

"Nos alegramos de que estéis bien los dos también" dijo Nagisa.

" _ **No, no está bien. Se suponía que debías vigilar a Rei así que, ¿por qué lo dejaste solo en el mar?"**_

"Lo siento y me siento súper mal por ser un irresponsable y casi hacer que nos maten a todos"

Rei puso una mano en el hombro de Nagisa, sacudiendo la cabeza "No, Nagisa-kun, fue mi culpa. Pensaba que podría practicar un poco más para alcanzar a todos los demás, así que por eso no te seguí de vuelta"

"Bueno, creo que está bien. Lo que importa ahora es que todos estamos bien" tranquilizó Nagisa "De lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es de encontrar a los demás"

"No creo que hayamos acabado en algún lugar cercano al campamento, así que quizás necesitemos encontrar refugio por el momento" dijo Rei.

Haruka miró a su alrededor un poco y señaló hacia los acantilados. Los otros alzaron la mirada hacia allí para ver un faro encaramado en la parte superior de los acantilados.

Nagisa suspiró "Bueno, esto va a ser una larga caminata…"

Haruka no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando por el bosque, pero sabía que había sido bastante cuando Nagisa empezó a quejarse como un niño impaciente "¡Rei-chan, cárgame!"

"Ya casi hemos llegado, solo espera un poco más"

"Pero estoy cansadoooo" se quejó Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, admitiré que estoy muy apegado a ti, pero algunas veces creo que necesitas comportarte en relación a tu edad"

"¿Has escuchado eso?" preguntó Nagisa, girándose hacia Makoto y Haruka "¡Rei-chan dijo que me quiere!"

Makoto se rio "Si, lo hemos escuchado alto y claro"

" _ **Yo no sería demasiado arrogante sobre eso"**_

"Si, por favor, no lo tomes como personal" dijo Rei. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, Haruka podría haber jurado que vio un intenso tinte rojo en la cara de Rei. Caminaron por el bosque durante un poco más hasta que pudieron ver el faro aparecer lentamente a la vista.

"Sukishima Rest… ¿how…se?" leyó Nagisa el signo con lentitud, luchando un poco "¿Qué es "rest howse"?"

"Dice 'Rest House', casa de descanso, Nagisa-kun"

"¿Soy yo o este lugar se siente un poco misterioso?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **No, no eres solo tú, el lugar parece abandonado"**_

Nagisa jadeó, emocionado "¡Quizás esté encantada!"

Haruka sintió a Makoto estrechar su agarre en su brazo un poco _**"¿Estás bien?"**_

"Sí, estaré bien" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

"Geez, sonáis como una pareja a punto de pasar por la casa encantada" comenta Nagisa.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No es nada de eso, Nagisa!"

Nagisa sonrió burlonamente "Claaaro, sigue diciéndotelo"

"Por favor, vamos a entrar dentro antes de que todos nos resfriemos" suspiró Rei.

Mientras entraban en la casa de descanso, Makoto no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de lo rancio y mohoso que se sentía el aire de dentro "Está verdaderamente oscuro aquí, ¿verdad?" dijo Rei "Es como que algo nos saltará encima en cualquier momento"

"¡Ah!"

"¡Eek!" Makoto saltó y se escondió detrás de Haruka "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Encontré una linterna" respondió Nagisa, apuntando a la linterna colgada de la pared.

Afortunadamente, la linterna todavía tenía pilas en funcionamiento y se fueron a explorar la siguiente habitación.

"Esto parece una cocina"

"Me pregunto si habrá algo de comer" dijo Nagisa "¡Me muero de hambre!"

Makoto suspiró "No creo que sea este el momento de estar pensando en comida, Nagisa"

"De acuerdo, Haru-chan y Mako-chan pueden revisar todos los muebles, y Rei-chan revisa la nevera de dudosa procedencia"

"Espera, ¡¿por qué tengo que revisar la nevera?!" preguntó Rei.

El rubio le dirigió un guiño "Porque Rei es un refrigeREItor*"

" _ **Si, eso es una razón totalmente válida"**_ respondió Haruka.

"¿Ves? Hasta Haru-chan está de acuerdo"

" _ **Estaba siendo sarcástico, Nagisa"**_

"De todos modos, revisa la maldita nevera, Rei-chan" dijo Nagisa.

"Vale" Rei respiró hondo, agarrando las asas. Dudó durante un momento, sintiendo que algo saldría de ahí si lo abría. Cerrando los ojos y apretándolos, abrió las puertas. Para su alivio y el de todos los demás, no había nada dentro. Después de unos pocos minutos de revisión por toda la cocina, solo pudieron encontrar agua embotellada, latas de caballa y piña, para deleite de Haruka y el disgusto de los demás. Así mismo, Nagisa de algún modo se las arregló para encontrar algo de sal de roca e hizo un círculo en el suelo.

"Nagisa-kun, ¿por qué…?"

"En caso de que el lugar esté de verdad encantado y haya fantasmas, podemos sentarnos dentro de este círculo de sal y estaremos a salvo" explicó Nagisa "Si puedes encontrar algo de hierro, sería genial también. ¡Oh! Y buscar una tumba en alguna parte porque quizás necesitemos quemar los huesos"

" _ **Creo que deberías dejar este tipo de cosas de esos dos hermanos y su amigo ángel con el abrigo"**_ dijo Haruka.

"Nagisa-kun, puedo asegurarte que no hay fantasmas"

"Dice el que estaba demasiado asustado de abrir una nevera" replica Nagisa.

"Suena como que esta tormenta todavía tiene fuerza" suspiró Makoto "Espero que todos los demás estén bien"

"Seguramente se estarán volviendo locos por nosotros en estos momentos" replicó Nagisa "Ya que vamos a estar aquí durante un rato, quizás podrías encontrar algo con lo que matar el tiempo"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Nagisa hiciera un juego usando sólo una botella de agua vacía "Gira, gira, allá va la botella ¿En quién se detendrá? Nadie lo sabe" cantaba mientras la botella daba vueltas en mitad del círculo en el que se sentaban. La botella fue deteniéndose gradualmente y acabó señalando hacia Rei "¡Rei-chan va primero! De acuerdo, dinos tu historia más vergonzosa"

"Mmm… fue durante un viaje escolar en primaria y no podía encontrar mi ropa interior en mi mochila, y después de que el profesor lo encontrase en el baño, lo sostuvo frente a toda la clase, preguntando de quién era"

"Guau, eso es bastante malo" comentó Nagisa.

Rei escondió su rostro en sus manos con vergüenza "Por favor, no metas el dedo en la llaga"

"No te preocupes, Rei-chan. Si alguna vez te dejas la ropa interior en el vestuario, ¡me aseguraré de dártela!" dijo Nagisa mientras hacía girar la botella de nuevo "Ahora, ¿quién es el siguiente?"

Esta vez se detuvo en Haruka "Vale, Haru-chan, dinos sobre tu primer encuentro romántico. Les traduciré a todos los demás la historia"

" _ **Estaba en la escuela primaria cuando mis padres me llevaron a un viaje a las montañas"**_

"Él estaba en un viaje a las montañas con sus padres"

Haruka prosiguió _**"Fue cuando tuve ese encuentro predestinado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era una intensamente hermosa, vibrante, brillante y prístina… cascada"**_

"Su primer amor fue una jodida cascada. Qué narices" dijo Nagisa sin rodeos, viéndose sorprendido del todo al cien por cien por la tontería de Haruka.

Makoto hundió el rostro en sus manos, sus hombros temblando mientras intentaba sofocar su risa "Lo siento, eso parece tan típico de Haru"

Muy pronto, Nagisa y Rei se unieron a las risas de Makoto hasta que no pudieron soportar los espasmos en sus estómagos. Después de que todos se hubiesen calmado, Nagisa habló "Espera, Haru-chan, ¿no es el mismo viaje a la montaña en el que sucedió el accidente?"

Haruka asintió lentamente "Ohhhh mierda, me siento súper mal ahora por reírme"

Makoto se disculpó inmediatamente "Oh, dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho, Haru!"

Haruka se encogió de hombros _**"Está bien. No es gran cosa"**_

"Makoto-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Rei de repente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Cuando intentaste salvarme, de repente te congelaste ¿Qué pasó en ese momento?"

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio "En realidad, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, ni siquiera pienses en que lo pregunté

"Está bien, Rei. No me importa" Makoto sonrió suavemente, pero con tristeza "Me congelé allí porque estaba asustado"

"¿De qué?" preguntó Nagisa.

"Estoy asustado del mar"

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Haruka. Por qué Makoto estaba comportándose raro desde que habían empezado a planear el viaje. Se preguntaba porque no se había dado cuenta antes, a pesar de que parecía tan obvio ahora.

"Mi familia tenía que mudarse mucho por el trabajo de mi padre. Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, vivíamos en una ciudad portuaria no demasiado lejos de Iwatobi. No tenía muchos amigos porque estaba mudándome constantemente, así que pensaba que era mejor no apegarme demasiado a nadie, pero siempre bajaba a los muelles para jugar con un viejo pescador allí. Era agradable, siempre escuchaba lo que tuviese que decir y algunas veces me llevaba a pescar en su bote. Un día, cuando estábamos pescando juntos, nos vimos atrapados en mitad de una tormenta. Acabé cayéndome por la borda y él saltó para salvarme. Me escapé sin un rasguño pero el viejo pescador… no lo logró" explicó Makoto con tristeza en sus ojos "Por supuesto, estaba extremadamente devastado, pero también estaba asustado. Después de eso, dejé de nadar, a pesar de que era algo que me encantaba. Pero ahora, me sentí como si hubiese algo en el agua, simplemente esperando para agarrarme y arrastrarme hacia el fondo"

Los otros solo lo miraron incrédulos, inseguros de lo que decir "Entonces, si tienes miedo del mar, ¿por qué estuviste de acuerdo con este viaje?" preguntó Nagisa "Podrías haber dicho algo y habrían pensado en otra cosa"

"Ese día, cuando Haru y Rin me llevaron a la piscina, mi hizo recordar cuanto amaba nadar y quise nadar de nuevo, ahora que os tengo para nadar conmigo" respondió Makoto "Y parecíais tan emocionaos, que no quería arruinároslo, pero creo que acabé arrastrándoos a mis problemas. Lo siento"

" _ **No te disculpes"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Somos tus amigos, se supone que debes dejarnos llevar algo de ese peso que tienes sobre los hombros"**_

"Eso es cierto, Mako-chan. Nos vamos a pegar los unos a los otros como el pegamento, ¡sin importar qué!" añadió Nagisa "Rin-cha, Gou-chan, Ai-chan y Sou-chan piensan eso también"

"Chicos…" Makoto se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, pero solo seguían saliendo "Muchas gracias…Realmente no merezco esto"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Ven aquí!" el rubio arrastró al más alto a un fuerte abrazo "Haru-chan, Rei-chan, uníos también"

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, confortando a Makoto tanto como pudieron "Mako-chan, si crees que no vales la pena por tu discapacidad, ten en cuenta que realmente no nos importa una mierda"

De repente, toda la habitación empezó a iluminarse lentamente, la suave luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas "Oh, ¡¿ha parado de llover ya?!"

Todos corrieron fuera. Nagisa y Rei contemplaron con asombro el arco iris que se mostraba sobre ellos. Haruka lanzó una mirada a Makoto, dándose cuenta de lo calmado y contento que parecía, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave brisa de mar.

"¡Hey, ahí está nuestro campamento!" dijo Nagisa, señalando por debajo de los acantilados. Empezó a mover sus brazos con energía "¡Rin-chan! ¡Por aquí!"

"¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTABAIS HACIENDO AHÍ TODO ESTE JODIDO TIEMPO?!" gritó Rin en respuesta "¡¿TENÉIS IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS?! ¡ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE LLAMAR A LA PUTA POLICÍA!"

Rei se llevó las manos a la boca para amplificar su voz "¡Lo sentimos, Rei-san!"

Makoto y Haruka observando divertidos como sus amigos se gritando los unos a los otros.

" _ **Hey, Makoto, ¿estarás bien el resto del viaje?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

Makoto sonrió, como siempre "Estaré bien. Además, os tengo a todos aquí conmigo"

*Lo siento, he tenido que conservarlo así porque sino no tendría sentido la frase.


	8. Capitulo 8

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 322036

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka y Makoto iban de camino a casa de Rin para recogerle, para que pudiesen ir a nadar de nuevo. Parecía bastante normal. Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de Rin, escucharon unos ruidos fuertes junto con chillidos que sonaban mucho a Gou. Preocupado, Haruka buscó la llave de repuesto que Rin le había dado y abrió la puerta, esquivando un jarrón que estaba volando hacia él.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta posesivo y pegajoso!" gritó Gou, tirándole una taza de café de cerámica a su hermano "¡Tengo veinte jodidos años, no debería estar viviendo aún contigo!"

Rin se apartó de en medio, dejando que la taza se rompiera contra la pared "¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente vas a mudarte con algún tipo raro al que apenas conoces?"

"Él no es solo "algún chico", es tu jodido capitán del equipo de natación, ¡y nos conoces desde el instituto, jodido ignorante!"

"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué pasa con su hermano? ¡Es incluso peor!"

Gou rodó los ojos "¡Cierra la puta boca, ni siquiera sabes una mierda sobre Momotaro!"

"¡Aun así, la respuesta es no!"

"Bueno, pues que mal, ¡soy una adulta no necesito de tu maldita aprobación!" con eso, Gou se fue hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que todo el vecindario seguramente pudo escucharlo.

"Entonces lo tomaré como que no vamos a ir a nadar hoy, después de todo" dijo Makoto.

Rin los miró desde la puerta "¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?"

" _ **Lo suficiente"**_ respondió Haruka.

"Gou-chan suele ser una chica tan dulce. No sabía que podía volverse tan violenta"

Rin se rio amargamente "Los Matsuokas son conocidos por su fuerte temperamento. Está en la familia"

"Voy a asegurarme de que esté bien, si no te importa"

" _ **Su habitación está al final del pasillo, a tu izquierda"**_

"Gracias, Haru" Makoto se encaminó hacia la habitación de Gou, pasando la mano por la pared mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sintió la puerta durante un momento antes de llamar suavemente "¿Gou-chan?" alcanzó el pomo y abrió la puerta lentamente, caminando hacia la fuente de los suaves sonidos de lloriqueo. Entonces, de repente, sintió que su pie golpeaba algo y lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba cayendo de cara al suelo "Oww…"

Gou se levantó de su cama, corriendo para ayudar a Makoto a levantarse "¡Lo siento!"

"¿Eso era una caja?" preguntó Makoto.

"Sí. De embalaje" respondió Gou, sentando a Makoto en su cama.

"Entonces vas a mudarte con tu novio, ¿eh?"

"Sip, pero demasiado mal que el idiota de mi hermano no pueda entender el concepto de que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta" dijo con un suspiro exasperado, metiendo cosas en la caja con enfado.

"Puedo ver de dónde viene todo eso, a pesar de todo. Soy un hermano mayor también, ¿sabes?"

Gou le lanzó una mirada "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con él?"

Makoto se estremeció de miedo por su aura amenazadora "Nonono, ¡no dije eso!"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás implicando?" preguntó Gou "¿Fue así con tus hermanos?"

"Ehh… implica muchas suplicas, llantos y tirones de los brazos" dijo Makoto, riendo "Pero estaba un poco contento de irme sabiendo que me extrañarían un montón. En ese momento, estaba muy emocionado cada vez que pateaban la barriga desde dentro de mi madre, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba extremadamente aterrado. Quería ser un buen hermano mayor, pero sentía que no podría hacer mucho por ellos de algún modo lo hice funcionar y ahora no puedo recordar un día en el que no estén colgándose de mis brazos" se detuvo, respirando hondo "Acaban de empezar la escuela secundaria ahora, así que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que salgan al mundo, pero cuando eso suceda, me aseguraré de verles ir con una sonrisa. Solo desearía poder hacer más por ellos antes de que se vayan" unos instantes pasaron antes de que Makoto saliese de su ensoñación "¡Oh! Lo siento. Vine aquí para revisarte y al final acabé bombardeándote con mi historia de vida"

Gou se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza "No, está bien. Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos, viendo cómo te adoran tanto. Estoy segura de que has hecho mucho por ellos"

"No se siente de ese modo" dijo Makoto "Estoy seguro de que es lo mismo para Rin"

Haruka caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación varias veces, cuidadosamente, pensando en los trozos de cristal rotos del suelo.

Rin le miraba desde el sofá, gruñendo con irritación "Si vas a decirlo, quizás hagas bien en decirlo ahora"

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

"Quieres decir 'Ya te lo dije', ¿verdad?"

" _ **No, la verdad es que no"**_ dijo Haruka, negando con la cabeza _**"¿Sabes? Mientras más te aferres a ella, más va a alejarse, así que déjala ir, hará las cosas más sencillas para ambos"**_

"Pero solo quiero cuidar de ella"

" _ **Sé que lo haces, sé que has estado ahí toda su vida entera, pero es un adulto ahora. Estoy seguro de que ella sabe eso. Todos van a salir al mundo por su cuenta con el tiempo, Gou no es la excepción y va a hacer lo que quiera con su vida tanto si te gusta como si no"**_ explicó Haruka _**"Si estás tan preocupado porque salga herida o algo, ¿no la has visto ahora? Incluso yo estoy aterrado"**_

Sin decir nada, Rin se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la habitación de Gou. Antes de poder llamar, la puerta se abrió lentamente "¿Qué quieres?" exigió Gou.

"Uh… Ya veo que tú y Makoto tuvieron una larga charla"

"Oh, estuvo bastante bien y correcta" se rio Gou amargamente "Ahora, puedes decirme lo que quieres o irte"

"Mmm… ¿Necesitas ayuda con lo de embalar?"

"Gracioso, estabas totalmente en contra de que me mudase hace unos minutos, ¿y ahora quieres ayudarme guardar cosas?"

"Tú y Makoto no fuisteis los únicos en tener una larga charla" dijo Rin "Ahora, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?"

"Lo agradecería, gracias" respondió Gou, todavía un poco escéptica.

"¿Y Gou?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuídate, ¿vale?"

Gou se rio, rodando los ojos "No te preocupes, lo haré"

"Por cierto, Gou…" dijo Makoto "Recuérdame no molestarte nunca"

"Bueno, escuché que Gou-chan se mudó" dijo Nagisa, colocando un moca en la mesa frente a Makoto.

"Guau, las noticias vuelan rápido contigo, ¿eh?" respondió Makoto, alzando una ceja.

"Aunque estoy un poco preocupado por Rin-chan. Espero que esté tomándoselo bien"

Haruka se encogió de hombros _**"Eh, lo superará con el tiempo"**_

"Pero creo que es algo bueno, porque eso significa que hay espacio para que Ai-chan se mueva~" canturreó el rubio burlonamente, mirando hacia el sonrojado chico de cabello grisáceo en el mostrador.

" _ **Nagisa, deja al pobre chico en paz"**_

"Hazuki-kun, si tienes tiempo para molestarme, entonces, ¿me puedes ayudar con todas estas bebidas?" preguntó Aiichiro, señalando a la cola ridículamente larga de clientes.

"Ugh, no ésta mierda de nuevo…" gruñó Nagisa, arrastrando los pies con reticencia hacia el mostrador.

"Entonces, Haru, ¿estás libre este fin de semana?" preguntó Makoto, un poco nervioso.

" _ **Siempre estoy libre, ¿por qué?"**_

"Les prometí a mis padres que iría a visitarles al menos una vez al mes, así que, ¿quieres venir conmigo esta vez?"

" _ **¿Por qué no?"**_

El rostro de Makoto se iluminó de emoción "¡Genial! Les he contado a mis padres sobre ti y realmente quieren conocerte"

Haruka despertó la brillante y temprana mañana del sábado. Normalmente no le gustaba levantarse por su cuenta, porque, bueno, eso requería esfuerzo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerse ver presentable.

' _Dios, estoy actuando como si esto fuese una cita'_

Tomándose un minuto para aclarar su mente, finalmente se vistió con algo con lo que estaba satisfecho y se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar (caballa a la parrilla, por supuesto). Tomando rápidamente los últimos bocados de su tostada, se apresuró a salir por la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Estaba corriendo con rapidez, todo alrededor era un borrón para él. Lo siguiente que supe, es que había chocado de frente con alguien mucho más grandes que él y cayó sobre el hormigón con un ruido sordo.

"Oh, dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho! ¿Está bien? ¿Se hizo daño en algún lado?"

Haruka se levantó del suelo, quitándose el polvo _**"Cálmate, soy yo"**_

"¿Eh? ¿Haru?"

" _ **¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"¿Vives por aquí?"

" _ **Sí, de hecho, mi casa está subiendo las escaleras"**_

Makoto se rio "Divertido, porque la casa de mis padres está por aquí"

Haruka miró a la casa cercana, recordando los nuevos vecinos que se habían mudado meses antes de conocer a Makoto. Por su naturaleza reservada, nunca consiguió ir a saludar. Ahora se sentía bastante mal por ello.

" _ **Bueno, creo que esto me ahorra el viaje a la estación de tren"**_

"¿A que estamos esperando, entonces?" Makoto cogió el brazo de Haruka, pero dudó antes de poder dar otro paso "¿Estás nervioso?"

" _ **¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"**_

"No lo sé. Esa es la sensación que tengo de ti. De algún modo, puedo saber lo que estás pensando, ¿sabes?" explicó Makoto "Suena un poco raro, lo sé"

" _ **No, no es para nada raro. Simplemente eres bastante bueno leyendo los estados de ánimo"**_

"No te preocupes, Haru. Mi familia te amará, sobre todo los gemelos" le tranquilizó Makoto.

Haruka está detrás de Makoto en la puerta, tirando ligeramente de su manga. Makoto siente la puerta unos instantes hasta que su mano alcanza el timbre. En cuanto lo presiona, puede escuchar los ruidosos golpes de pasos hacia la puerta delantera. Se abre y Makoto es de repente atacado por una niña pequeña.

"¡Onii-chan!" chilló de alegría.

"¿Queeeee? ¿Onii-chan está en casa?" dijo otra voz desde dentro de la casa. Un chico salió corriendo por la puerta y se unió al abrazo "Onii-chaan, de verdad estás en casa. ¡Te echamos de menos!"

"Yo también os extrañé, Ren, Ran" se rio Makoto, envolviendo con sus brazos a los gemelos "Ahora vamos dentro"

"¿Makoto? ¿Cariño, eres tú?" una mujer se asomó desde otra habitación, sus ojos iluminándose en cuanto vio a Makoto de pie junto a la puerta. Inmediatamente fue hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todavía va muy bien, mamá" respondió Makoto "¿Dónde está papá?"

"Todavía está en el trabajo, pero vendrá a casa más tarde hoy" finalmente se dio cuenta de que Haruka estaba quieto detrás de Makoto "Y tú debes de ser Haruka-kun, encantada de conocerte"

" _ **Hola"**_

Los confundidos gemelos ladearon la cabeza en perfecta sincronía "¿Es sordo?" preguntó el chico, Ren.

"No, Haru puede escuchar perfectamente. Simplemente no puede hablar" explicó Makoto.

Después de dejar que se asentara un poco, Ran salió de la habitación brevemente y regresó con una pequeña pizarra blanca y un marcador "Aquí. En caso de que quieras decir algo, ¡puedes escribirlo así!" dijo, sosteniendo las cosas por Haruka.

Cogiendo la pizarra, Haruka escribió rápidamente "Gracias"

Se sentaron todos en la sala de estar mientras la madre de Makoto servía té y algo de picar, advirtiendo a los gemelos que no comiesen demasiado antes del almuerzo. Haruka no puedo evitar el darse cuenta de que Makoto se parecía mucho a su madre. Ambos tenían la misma expresión amable en sus ojos y la misma sonrisa amable.

"Así que, ¿eres el novio de Onii-chan?" preguntó Ran de repente.

Makoto se sonrojó de golpe, respondiendo exaltado a la pregunta "¿Qu-Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"Mmm, qué lástima" dijo la señora Tachibana con fingida decepción, bebiendo de su té de manera casual.

"¡Mamáaaa!" Makoto escondió el rostro en el hombro de Haruka mientras su familia se reía con diversión "¡Haru, por favor, di algo!"

" _ **¿Qué? Son tu familia"**_

"Guau, ¿Onii-chan puede entender a Haru-chan?" preguntó Ren, viéndose genuinamente sorprendido.

"¡Sí! Solía hablarme con una aplicación de voz de su móvil, pero se le cayó en la piscina, así que recurrimos a esto" explicó Makoto "Aunque aprender a leer el lenguaje de signos me llevó un tiempo"

Ran de repente agarró un brazo de Haruka "¡Enséñame el lenguaje de signos, Haru-chan!"

"¡Yo también!" añadió Ren, enganchándose al otro brazo de Haruka.

"¡Ren! ¡Ran! No forcéis a Haru si no quiere" regañó Makoto a sus hermanos.

Haruka se encogió de hombros con los gemelos, negando con la cabeza _**"No me importa"**_

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó la señora Tachibana.

"Dijo que no le importa"

"¡Yay!" gritaron los gemelos a la vez.

Al igual que Makoto, los gemelos lo captaron con bastante rapidez. Haruka solamente les enseñó unas pocas cosas básicas como frases comunes o a deletrear con los dedos y los gemelos estaban ansiosos por aprender. Sin embargo, de algún modo, acabó con Rin pintándole las uñas de un color azul pálido y unas horquillas colocadas desordenadamente en el pelo de Makoto.

El almuerzo fue… movido. Los gemelos prácticamente bombardearon a preguntas a Haruka y lucharon por la comida, lo cual se calmó cuando Makoto les dio un poco de su parte. Haruka no pudo evitar envidiar a Makoto un poco. Su abuela fue la única familia que había tenido y sus padres no estaban ni siquiera a la vista. Makoto, por otro lado, tenía una familia de verdad que le amaba y le aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. Normalmente se molestaría con todo este alboroto, pero aquí, era realmente algo agradable.

"Hey, hey, Haru-chan, ¡vamos a ver una película!" dijo Ran, enganchándose del brazo de Haruka de nuevo.

" _De acuerdo. ¿Cuál queréis ver?"_

"Mmm…" Ran se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, pensando "¿Qué tal Wolf Children?"

" _Claro, lo que quieras"_

Hicieron un pequeño nido con almohadas y mantas en la sala de estar y se sentaron cómodamente, envolviendo las mantas alrededor de ellos mismos. La película fue sorprendentemente buena, incluso a Haruka le había encantado. Makoto, por supuesto, solamente tenía el audio para seguirla pero también tenía a Haruka describiéndole cosas cuando lo necesitaba. Al final, Makoto era un desastre de sollozos.

"Vamos, vamos, Onii-chan" Ran acarició a su hermano mayor con tranquilidad.

"No me dijiste que era tan emocionante y emocional" dijo Makoto entre sorbidas.

"Es solo una película"

"No hables, Ren, ¡tú lloraste como un bebé la primera vez!"

Ren hizo un puchero "¡No lo hice!"

"¡Lo hiciste!"

"¡De acuerdo, parad, los dos!" suspiró Makoto "Lo siento, Haru, un poco demasiado energéticos para que puedas manejarlos, ¿no?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza _**"No, para nada"**_

Poco después de haber terminado la película, el padre de Makoto había llegado a casa. Como el resto de la familia de Makoto, le había encantado Haruka casi al momento. Parecía también gustarle el molestar a su hijo mayor por su vida amorosa, lo cual hizo todo mucho más divertido para Haruka. Haruka no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, pero la señora Tachibana insistió en que se quedase a cenar.

La cena fue bastante animada. Los gemelos se reían y la señora Tachibana les decía que no jugasen con su comida. Makoto tuvo una buena charla con su padre, poniéndose al día con todo y ocasionalmente metiendo a Haruka en la conversación. Era casi abrumador para Haruka, acostumbrado a comer solo en silencio en su casa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que fuese así todo el tiempo.

" _Gracias por todo lo de hoy"_ escribió Haruka en la pizarra blanca _"Lo siento por no haber sido capaz de saludar antes"_

"No pasa nada. Asumimos que solo eras realmente tímido, así que supusimos que querrías estar solo" dijo la señora Tachibana "Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento"

Haruka sostuvo la pizarra y el marcador para dárselas a Ran, intentando devolverlo, pero ella lo empujó hacia él con suavidad "Puedes quedártela, Haru-chan"

" _Gracias, Ran"_ revolvió el pelo de la chica suavemente y fue a hacer lo mismo con Ren.

Makoto abrazó a sus padres para despedirse "Nos vemos, mamá, papá" se giró hacia sus hermanos "Vosotros dos, sed buenos con mamá y papá, ¿vale?"

Los gemelos asintieron a la vez "¡Lo haremos!"

Estaba haciéndose realmente tarde cuando salieron de la casa, una única farola iluminaba las escaleras.

" _ **Tú familia es muy agradable"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Es divertido estar con ellos"**_

"¿Ves? Te dije que te querrían" respondió Makoto "Piensan en ti como en parte de la familia ya"

" _ **Es solo… disfrutar de las cosas unos con otros, hacer bromas vergonzosas y comer juntos; nunca tuve de eso o lo experimenté, así que no sé qué pensar"**_

"¿Odias a tus padres por eso?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **No les odio, pero después de que me dejasen durante todos estos años, la verdad es que no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos"**_ explicó Haruka _**"Estoy bien con ello porque tú, Nagisa, Rin y todos los demás, sois mi familia ahora"**_

Makoto sonrió "Entonces debería esforzarme por cuidar de ti a partir de ahora"

" _ **Cuidado de camino a casa, ¿vale?"**_

"Lo haré" dijo Makoto "Nos vemos, Haru"

Haruka se quedó de pie en los escalones un poco más, viendo cómo Makoto se alejaba hasta que desapareció de su vida. Suspirando alegremente, subió las escaleras hasta su casa, notando que las luces del interior estaban encendidas. Inclinó la cabeza con confusión. Estaba seguro de que las había apagado al salir. Haruka abrió lentamente la puerta, también dándose cuenta de que no estaba cerrada. Vio tres pares de zapatos colocados cuidadosamente en la puerta. Definitivamente no eran suyos. Temiendo el peor de los casos, agarró el bastón de bambú de su abuela y lo sostuvo a la defensiva, caminando cautelosamente por su casa. Deslizó la puerta de la sala de estar, abriéndola para encontrar…

"Hola, Haruka"

Incluso si había pasado mucho tiempo, reconoció la monótona y fría voz al momento.

' _Mamá'_

"Baja esa cosa antes de que hagas daño a alguien, querido" ordenó la madre de Haruka "Siéntate y únete a nosotros para el té"

Haruka cerró la puerta, dejando el bastón contra la pared, y arrodillándose en uno de los cojines para sentarse, se sentó en el lado opuesto al de sus padres.

" _¿Qué queréis?"_ escribió en la pizarra.

"Solo queríamos ver como estabas, ¿es un problema?" preguntó la señora Nanase.

" _¿Estuvisteis tan ocupados durante ocho años como para no venir a verme antes?"_ dijo Haruka _"Debe de haber algo que queréis de mí"_

Su padre suspiró "Bueno, nos has pillado"

" _¿Entonces…?"_

"Bueno, cumpliste los 21 hace poco, así que decidimos que ya estabas preparado" explicó la señora Nanase.

" _¿Preparado para qué, exactamente…?"_

El señor Nanase miró hacia la puerta detrás de Haruka "Puedes entrar ahora"

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a una chica al otro lado. Parecía muy joven, alrededor de la edad de Haruka, quizás más joven. Sus pálidos ojos lilas se pusieron en contacto con los vibrantes azules de Haruka mientras esta jugaban nerviosamente con sus rizos de un color marrón rojizo oscuro.

" _¿Quién es la chica?"_

"Es Manami Mizuno" dijo el señor Nanase.

"Es tu prometida"


	9. Capitulo 9

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _¿Qué?"_

"Es tu prometida, Haruka" repitió la señora Nanase "Vas a casarte con ella en Abril del próximo año"

Haruka solo se limitó a mirar a sus padres con incredulidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, así que te ahorraré los problemas" dijo la señora Nanase "Tu padre y el padre de Manami han sido compañeros de negocios desde hace muchos años. Acordamos este matrimonio desde que naciste. Es beneficioso para ambas compañías"

" _¿Y por qué pensasteis que estaría bien con esto?"_

La fría mirada de su madre estaba fija en él, brillando aun con una autoridad que incluso lo intimidaba "No importa si estás bien o no con esto. No tienes elección"

Haruka de repente sintió un malestar en el estómago. Solo quería correr y darse un baño para calmarse.

"Tienes nueve meses antes de la boda, así que úsalo para conoceros"

Se giró hacia la chica con la que está prometido. Parecía que su inicial timidez había desaparecido completamente "Es genial el conocerte por fin. ¿Sabes? ¡Eres mucho más lindo en persona!" dijo con entusiasmo.

Haruka puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir y asintió "¿Puedo llamarte Ruka-chan? Pensé que, ya que estamos prometidos, no deberíamos ser tan formales el uno con el otro"

El hombre de pelo oscuro se estremeció un poco. Ahora el ser llamado Haru-chan sonaba como música celestial para sus oídos. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para excusarse. En cuanto salió de la habitación, corrió hacia el baño. En alguna parte, pudo vagamente escuchar a Manami preguntar "¿Le hice sentir incómodo? Quizás estaba siendo demasiado directa"

"Dale algo de tiempo para dejar que esto se asiente. Estará a gusto contigo en poco tiempo"

Rápidamente se desvistió hasta quedar en su traje de baño y se sumergió en el agua, dándole la bienvenida al acogedor calor de su bañera.

"Haru, ¿estás bien, amigo?" preguntó Rin.

Haruka, el cual tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos, no respondió. Nagisa le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Haruka alzó lentamente la cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia el rubio con ojos aturdidos.

Nagisa sostuvo la taza de papel frente a él "Hey, sé que no te gusta el café, pero necesitas esto _desesperadamente_ "

" _ **¿De verdad me veo tan mal?"**_ preguntó Haruka, tomando la taza. Se tragó la mayor parte del contenido. Era tan fuerte, que juraría que pudo ver a través del tiempo.

"Uh, sí, lo estás" dijo Nagisa "¿No pudiste dormir?"

" _ **Estuve en el baño hasta las tres de la mañana"**_

"Sé que no te tomas tanto tiempo metido en la bañera a menos que algo este molestándote de verdad" dijo Rin "¿Pasó algo con los padres de Makoto?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza _**"No, no es eso. Sus padres fueron muy buenos"**_

"Entonces, ¿qué está molestándote?"

" _ **Mis padres vinieron a casa la pasada noche"**_

La mandíbula de Nagisa cayó y Rin casi se atragantó con su café "¿Qué?"

" _ **Ya me oísteis"**_

"Después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué querrían volver ahora?" preguntó Nagisa.

Se produjo un grito repentino "¡Ruka-chan!"

Haruka dejó salir un gruñido y escondió su cara en sus manos.

"¿Ruka-chan? Bueno, ese es nuevo" molestó Rin "Un poco lindo"

" _ **¡No la animes!"**_

Haruka observó como la chica se movía hacia la mesa de ellos "No esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí" dijo Manami, tomando asiento al lado de Haruka "¿Son estos tus amigos?"

"¿Y quién eres tú?" preguntó Nagisa, alzando una ceja.

"Soy Manami, la prometida de Ruka-chan"

…

…

…

"¡¿EHHHHHH?!"

Rin casi se atraganta con su bebida de nuevo "Lo siento, ¿puedes repetirlo?"

" _ **Estamos prometidos"**_

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Nagisa. Haruka podría ver prácticamente los signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

" _ **Al parecer, los matrimonios arreglados se producen todavía en estos tiempos"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Para hacer corta la historia, mi padre y su padre son compañeros de negocios y este matrimonio es para beneficiarlos a ambos. Y antes de que preguntéis, no puedo retroceder porque no tengo absolutamente nada que decir en esto, tanto figurativa como literalmente"**_

Ese conocido sonido se escuchó, señalando la llegada de Makoto. Nagisa inmediatamente volvió de inmediato a su habitual jovialidad "Hey, ¡buenos días, Mako-chan!"

Makoto se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz de Nagisa "Buenos días a todos" bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño, como lo haría un niño. Haruka sintió su corazón derretirse un poco por lo adorable que era Makoto. Mentalmente se golpeó así mismo casi al momento por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Tenía una prometida ahora.

Manami no dudó en saludar a Makoto también "¡Hola!"

Makoto saltó ante la nueva voz "Mmm… hola"

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?"

Makoto negó con la cabeza "No, para nada. Solo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo"

"Bueno, soy Manami. Encantada de conocerte, ehh…" lo que decía Manami se interrumpió mientras le ofrecía su mano a Makoto.

"Makoto"

Manami miró su mano, esperando a que la estrechase. Se dio cuenta del bastón blanco y alzó la mirada a Makoto "Oh…"

Rin y Nagisa empezaron a reírse cuando ella lentamente bajó la mano "Todo. El. Puto. Tiempo"

"Lo siento. Es solo…que es mi primera vez saludando a una persona ciega"

"Hey, no te sientas mal. Este tipo de cosas suceden todo el tiempo, así que no te preocupes" dijo Makoto, riendo "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"¿Es cierto lo de ver en tus sueños?" preguntó Manami.

"Bueno, los sueños están basados en cosas que has visto en la vida real, ¿cierto? Nací ciego, así que no sé cómo son las cosas, así que no tengo ninguna base para mis sueños. Así que no, no puedo ver en mis sueños"

Manami asintió lentamente "De acuerdo, ¿puedo preguntar algo más? Aunque quizás sea un poco grosero"

"No me ofendo con facilidad, así que adelante"

"Si te dieran la oportunidad de ver, por una cirugía o algo así, ¿lo harías?"

"Bueno, eso es una pregunta difícil. Tendría que empezar a aprender qué apariencia tienen las cosas. Tendría que empezar a recordar caras. Dios, tendría que aprender cuales son los colores. ¿Por qué hay tantos? ¿Cómo mantienen la cuenta de todos?" explicó Makoto "Creo que tengo sentimientos encontrados con eso"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Manami "Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, a todos"

"Si, a ti también. Es bueno conocer a un pariente de Haru" respondió Makoto.

"Mmm, la verdad es que soy su prometida"

"Oh…" Makoto parecía un poco sorprendido, pero mostró su habitual y amable sonrisa no mucho después "Bueno, en ese caso, felicidades a los dos"

"Gracias" rio la chica, girándose hacia Haruka "Ruka-can, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme los alrededores? Si no es molestia para ti, quiero decir"

Haruka dudó y contempló sus opciones. Jugar al guía turística para Manami requeriría más esfuerzo del que le gustaría, además del tema de la comunicación. Pero no estaba de humor para pasar por una charla de sus padres si se perdiese en alguna parte de la ciudad. así que, al final, solo asintió lentamente en respuesta.

El rostro de Manami se iluminó instantáneamente "¡Genial!" agarró a Haruka del brazo y tiró de él "¡Os vemos más tarde chicos!"

"Que os divirtáis los dos" dijo Rin, dedicándoles al par una sonrisa amplia.

Manami les dio un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano mientras salía de la cafetería con Haruka.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista, el humor de Rin cambió completamente.

Golpeó con su puño la mesa con fuerza, asustando tanto a Nagisa como a Makoto. Por suerte, era todavía temprano, así que nadie estaba cerca para escuchar el arrebato de Rin "¡No puedo creer esta mierda! Abandonaron a Haruka porque simplemente no podían soportar el hecho de que de repente tuviese una discapacidad, ¿y entonces simplemente aparecen de nuevo en su vida y le fuerzan a un matrimonio arreglado porque es su ventaja? ¿Soy el único que ve lo sombrío que se ve esto?"

"Si, es bastante jodido" concordó Nagisa.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre esto?"

"Confía en mí, esto tan enfadado como tú por todo este asunto" replicó Nagisa "Pero para ser completamente honesto contigo, creo que Manami-chan es una buena chica"

"Oh, dios mío, Nagisa, ¿tú le has visto? Parecía que quería morir en cuanto apareció" se giró hacia Makoto "¿Verdad, Makoto?"

"Solamente la conoció la pasada noche. Si llega a quererla y quiere casarse con ella, entonces deberíamos estar felices por él, ¿no?" dijo Makoto "Además, no estamos en posición de decidir ese tipo de cosas por él"

"Bueno, tampoco lo están sus padres" añadió Nagisa.

Makoto suspiró "Incluso así, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?"

Las semanas pasaron así. Makoto y Haruka todavía seguían encontrándose el uno al otro en clases e iban a pequeñas salidas como de costumbre, pero ahora con la adición de Manami. No es que Makoto tuviese algún resentimiento hacia ella. No, la verdad es que se llevaban bastante bien.

Era sólo otro de esos días. Manami estaba recogiendo a Haruka de sus clases de arte y Makoto fue a la cafetería a esperarles, para que pudiesen ir a nadar juntos.

En cuanto entró, una voz le saludó "Hola, ¿qué querría tomar ho- Makoto?!" definitivamente no se escuchaba como Nagisa.

"Lo siento, pero, ¿quién eres?"

"Kisumi"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría besarte si no sé quién eres?"

El hombre de cabello rosado rodó sus ojos violetas "No eso, Genio. Ki-su-mi. ¿Cómo Kisumi Shigino?"

Ese nombre quizás hubiese hecho sonar alguna campana. Makoto lo pensó un momento antes de darse cuenta "Oh, dios mío, ¡no puede ser! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kisumi! La última vez que te vi fue cuando nos graduamos en la secundaria"

"Y estaba empezando a pensar que te olvidaste de mí. Me ha dolido, Makoto"

Makoto se rio "Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?"

"La universidad de aquí me ofreció una beca para cubrir parte de la matrícula si acordaba unirme al equipo de baloncesto, así que cogí un trabajo aquí para pagar el resto" explicó Kisumi "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy estudiando literatura y he vuelto a nadar"

"Si, puedo verlo" dijo Kisumi "Y te has vuelto realmente alto también. Ese repentino crecimiento tuyo es ridículo, lo juro por dios"

"¿De verdad? Eso es lo que todos me dicen"

El suave sonido de la campanilla se escuchó mientras la puerta de abría. Manami entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, arrastrando a Haruka por el brazo tras ella "¡Makoto-kun!"

Haruka se retorció para librarse de Manami y cogió las manos de Makoto _**"¿Te hicimos esperar mucho tiempo?"**_

"Oh no, para nada" dijo Makoto, negando con la cabeza "Por cierto, Haru, Manami, este es mi viejo amigo Kisumi"

Kisumi sonrió mientras dedicaba un pequeño gesto de saludo al par "Hey"

"Encantada de conocerte, Kisumi" dijo Manami, dejando escapar una pequeña risita "Aunque es un poco gracioso que tu nombre suene igual que 'bésame'"

"Si, me dicen mucho eso. Es un poco incómodo el presentarme a la gente" Kisumi se rio tímidamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Haruka, el cual estaba mirando hacia la nada, aparentemente desinteresado "Lo tomo como que Haru-chan no es del tipo sociable"

Haruka le lanzo una mirada Kisumi ante el sonido de ese terrible apodo. El hombre de pelo rosado se estremeció ante la mirada amenazadora y alzó las manos en defensa propia "Y también lo tomo como que no le gusta que le llamen Haru-chan…"

"Bueno, fue bueno verte, Kisumi" dijo Makoto.

"Sí, a ti también" respondió Kisumi "y fue genial conocer a tus amigos"

Manami se enganchó del brazo de Haruka una vez más "¡Vamos, Ruka-chan! Prometiste enseñarme a nadar, ¿recuerdas?" procedió a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

Kisumi le lanzó una mirada a Makoto durante un segundo "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Si, totalmente bien; ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque parecías algo... ¿sabes qué? Ni caso" dijo Kisumi "Que os divirtáis todos"

"Makoto-kun, ¿vienes?" llamó Manami con impaciencia.

"Vale, vale" Makoto se despidió de Kisumi "Nos vemos, Kisumi"

Makoto flotó tranquilamente y en silencio por la superficie del agua. No demasiado lejos, Haruka estaba intentando convencer a Manami para que aprendiera a flotar en el agua por lo menos, pero se mantenía enganchada a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sintiendo su angustia, Makoto se acercó a ellos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó.

"Si, por favor" chilló Manami.

"Manami-chan, la piscina no es tan profunda; simplemente puedes quedarte de pie"

Manami lentamente dejó que sus pies tocasen en fondo de la piscina mientras aflojaba su agarre en Haruka "Bueno, eso no fue demasiado difícil"

"Si prefieres mantener la cabeza sobre el agua, entonces solo flota sobre tu espalda" dijo Makoto "Haru, ¿puedes coger sus manos para hacer que se recueste?"

Haruka asintió y siguió las instrucciones de Makoto. Manami gimió nerviosamente mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia atrás en el agua. Haruka rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada que decía 'deja de ser una cría' y la silencio casi inmediatamente.

"Deja que se acostumbre a patear en el agua y luego pasamos a lo otro, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Makoto-kun"

Makoto sonrió "Me alegro de ser de ayuda"

Después de cuatro horas de dolor, Haruka finalmente logró hacer que Manami nadase sin su ayuda, ante lo cual la última exclamó emocionada "¡Puedo nadar!"

"Bien por ti, Manami-chan" dijo Makoto, riendo "Confío en que Haru te enseñó bien"

Manami asintió "¡Sip!" saltó hacia Haruka, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo "¡Muchas gracias, Ruka-chan!"

Makoto sintió la pared de la piscina y se alzó por sí mismo para salir "La piscina va a cerrar pronto, así que es mejor que nos vayamos"

Manami siguió su ejemplo y extendió su mano hacia Haruka. Haruka dudó durante un momento, mirando hacia Makoto, el cual estaba ya dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario. Suspirando, lentamente acortó la distancia hacia la mano de esta y la agarró correctamente, sacándolo de la piscina.

"Manami parece bastante feliz de estar cerca de ti" comentó Makoto mientras se secaban y se vestían.

" _ **Si, lo sé. Lo hace bastante obvio"**_

"Deberías darle una oportunidad, Haru"

" _ **¿Qué te hace decir eso?"**_ preguntó Haruka.

"Bueno, es tu prometida" dijo Makoto "Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella"

Haruka no pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando escuchó a Makoto decir eso. Sabía que iba a escuchar eso de todos, pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba cuando venía de Makoto, de entre todas las personas.

"Solo sé que estoy feliz por ti, Haru"

Haruka conocía lo suficiente a Makoto para saber cuándo estaba fingiendo una sonrisa. Podía saberlo porque su voz estaba temblando un poco cuando dijo eso. No sabía como responder.

" _ **Entonces me aseguraré de invitarte a la boda"**_

Makoto se rio "Estoy deseando que llegue"

Haruka sintió su estómago revolverse un poco. Sabía que la había cagado. Bastante.

Manami estaba esperándolos fuera del edificio. Su rostro de iluminó cuando vio a Haruka "Mmm, Makoto-kun, Ruka-chan y yo planeamos salir a cenar, así que, ¿vas a ir a casa por tu cuenta?"

"¡Si, por supuesto!" respondió Makoto "Adelante y diviértanse"

Pudo sentir la preocupación de Haruka "Estaré bien, Haru. No dejes que te detenga"

" _ **Entonces nos vemos luego"**_

"Si" dijo Makoto mientras se despedía de ellos "¡Que os divirtáis!"

Empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, hacia su apartamento. No recuerda hubiese un silencio tan inquietante en el camino. Cuando llega a casa, recuerda que las sobras que Haruka había guardado en la nevera, pero no tenía hambre, por alguna razón. Así que decide saltarse la cena esta noche. Siguió con su rutina de siempre para acostarse. Makoto no se molestó en secarse adecuadamente después de su ducha y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado. Sintió el peluche de orca que Haruka le había dado, acercándoselo.

' _Debería estar feliz por Haru, así que, ¿por qué…?'_

Hundió el rostro en el peluche mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas empezar a caer desde sus ojos.

' _¿Por qué me siento tan intranquilo?'_


	10. Capitulo 10

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jesús, ¿qué pasa contigo y con Haru-chan y el verse horribles por la mañana?" preguntó Nagisa.

Makoto parpadeó, adormilado "¿Realmente es tan malo?"

"Mako-chan, las ojeras que tienes son tal jodidamente oscuras, que es jodidamente ridículo" respondió el rubio "¿Y por qué narices tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados? ¿Lloraste hasta dormirte o algo?"

"Bueno, me pillaste" dijo Makoto, bostezando "No es para tanto, de verdad"

"Y una mierda. Toma" Nagisa le dio una cálida taza a Makoto, el cual bebió el contenido de un trago.

"Nagisa, ¿qué narices es esto?" preguntó Makoto, sintiéndose en alerta casi de inmediato.

"Es solo un Red Eye" Nagisa se encogió de hombros "Entonces, ¿quieres contarme lo que te está molestando?"

"Nagisa, ya te lo dije, no es nada"

"De acueeerdo, no voy a forzarte a responder, pero si te guardas esto para ti mismo, te vas a derrumbar, con el tiempo"

Makoto suspiró "Nagisa, te lo aseguro, **estoy bien** "

"De todos modos, ¿has oído hablar del festival de los calamares de este fin de semana?" preguntó Nagisa, cambiando de tema.

"Si" respondió Makoto "Ren y Ran están prácticamente suplicándome para que les lleve"

"Les consientes demasiado, ¿lo sabes? Tienes que tener cuidado o aprenderán como usarlo como ventaja"

Makoto se rio "Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso ya"

"Hey, si acabas llevándoles, ¿podemos acompañaros Rei-chan y yo? Quizás Haru-chan pueda venir también"

"¡Claro! Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Creo que Haru está planeando ir con Manami" dijo Makoto "Últimamente han estado yendo a pequeñas citas juntos. Me alegro de que se estén llevando tan bien"

"Pues no suenas así…" murmuró Nagisa para sí mismo.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Nada!"

Sábado por la noche, Makoto se encontraba en casa de sus padres. En ese momento estaba caminando con Ren por la casa mientras Ran se peinaba.

"¿Por qué las chicas tardan tanto en arreglarse?" gruñó Ren.

Ran resopló "Bueno, perdóname por querer verme lo mejor que pueda"

"Ren, Ran, no peleéis, por favor" suspiró la señora Tachibana, ajustando las horquillas con flores en el pelo de Ran "¿Sabéis? Vuestro hermano mayor estará bien yendo al festival solo"

"¡No!" protestaron los gemelos.

"Entonces os sugiero que os comportéis"

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ren, ¿recuerdas la cosa que mamá tenía para Onii-chan?" preguntó Ran "Deberías dársela ahora"

"Toma" dijo Ren, sosteniendo un paquete de tela para Makoto. Parecía ser algún tipo de ropa, a juzgar por el modo en que estaba perfectamente doblado.

Makoto sintió el suave material "¿Es… un yukata?"

"No creo que fuese justo que solamente Ren y Ran llevasen uno al festival, así que también te hice uno"

"¡Guau! ¡Gracias mamá!" exclamó Makoto.

Fue al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió, pudo escuchar a los gemelos jadear de admiración.

La señora Tachibana sonrió "Te queda bien"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Makoto.

El yukata era de un vibrante verde oscuro, con coloridos peces dorados cuidadosamente cosidos a lo largo del dobladillo. Estaba un poco apretado por el pecho, pero era llevadero.

"Tengo una cámara" dijo la señora Tachibana "Hagamos una foto"

Ren y Ran posaron a ambos lados de Makoto, todos ellos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras la cámara capturaba el momento.

"De acuerdo, ambos tenéis vuestro dinero, ¿verdad?"

Los gemelos asintieron a la vez.

"No lo gastéis de golpe, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No lo haremos!"

"Bueno, en ese caso, id a divertiros ahora" dijo el señor Tachibana mientras él y su esposa les veían partir.

Los gemelos bajaron las escaleras con emoción, hablando felizmente sobre todas las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer. Makoto no pudo evitar el estar bastante divertido por su emoción. De repente, dejó de hablar cuando escuchó la conmoción que venía desde arriba de las escaleras, donde estaba la casa de Haruka.

"¿No están ustedes dos encantadores esta noche?" escuchó decir a una voz de mujer. Debía de ser la madre de Haruka "Especialmente tú, Manami-chan"

Entonces escuchó a Manami reír "Gracias"

Se produjo una larga pausa, hasta que la señora Nanase gritó "¡Haruka!"

"Recuerda, debes acompañar a Manami-chan en todo momento, ¿entendido?"

Un suspiro audible de Haruka se escuchó, sintiendo entonces Makoto el repentino tiró de manga de Ren "Onii-chan, ¿vas a venir o no?"

"Voy, voy. ¡Lo siento!" dijo, sonriendo amargamente mientras se alejaba.

Haruka no quería estar aquí.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a su puerta mientras su madre prácticamente halagaba a Manami. Su madre le había dado a Manami uno de los viejos yukatas de su abuela, morado y rosa con flores blancas por todas partes. Lo admitía, se veía bien, pero sentía que estaba traicionando el recuerdo de su abuela al dejarla llevarlo.

Miró hacia el lado, y vio a Makoto siguiendo a los gemelos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Haruka quería llamarle de algún modo, o correr, abandonar a Manami y disfrutar del festival con Makoto y los gemelos, pero sus pies parecían pesas de plomo.

"¡Haruka!" llamó su madre, captando su atención de nuevo. Se volvió para encarar su fría y dura mirada "Recuerda, debes de acompañar a Manami-chan todo el tiempo, ¿entendido?"

Haruka suspiró y asintió. La expresión de su madre cambió de una estricta a una animada en cuestión de segundos "Bueno, entonces, ¡espero que os divirtáis!"

"¡Lo haremos!" dijo Manami, agarrándose del brazo de Haruka.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Haruka se dio cuenta de que Makoto se había ido hacía mucho.

"¡Ah! ¡Mako-chan, por aquí!" gritó Nagisa, agitando los brazos frenéticamente en el aire. Rei estaba de pie a su lado.

Ren corrió hacia Rei y se subió en su espalda "¡El amigo mariposa!"

Nagisa se rio mientras cargaba a Ran sobre sus hombros "Guau, Rei-chan es ya popular con los niños"

"¡Hey, Makoto!" llamó una voz de la nada. Makoto la reconoció de inmediato pues la había escuchado muy recientemente.

"¡Kisumi! No creí que me encontraría contigo aquí"

Ren y Ran se soltaron de Nagisa y Rein y corrieron a abrazar a Kisumi "¡Kisumi-chan!"

"Hey, Ren, Ran, cuanto tiempo" dijo Kisumi mientras revolvía el pelo de los gemelos "¡Ambos están tan grandes!"

Un niño pequeño se asomó desde detrás de Kisumi, mordisqueando una manzana de caramelo "Kisumi Onii-chan, ¿quién es?"

"Ah, Makoto, creo que no has conocido a mi hermanito" dijo Kisumi, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño "Este es Hayato. Es un poco tímido, pero entra en calor cuando te conoce"

Makoto le sonrió cálidamente al niño "Encantado de conocerte, Hayato-kun"

"Ve, di hola"

Hayato agarró con fuerza la tela del yukata de su hermano "H-Hola…"

"Hey, hey, Hayato, ¿quieres jugar?" exclamó Ren de repente, provocando que Hayato gritase de sorpresa y se retirase detrás de Kisumi.

Makoto se rio "Está bien, Hayato-kun, no muerden, te lo prometo"

"Hey, Mako-chan, ¿conseguiste que Haru-chan viniese?" preguntó Nagisa.

"Seguramente esté por aquí, en alguna parte. Con Manami-chan"

Makoto pudo escuchar a Nagisa resoplar con decepción "Por supuesto"

Una repentina voz aguda gritó desde alguna parte "¡Hey, chicos!"

"Bueno, hablando del diablo…" suspiró Nagisa. Se giró, poniendo la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo sacar "¡Hey! ¡Nos preguntábamos donde estábais!"

"Oh, solo estábamos dando una vuelta, y entonces nos encontramos con vosotros" dijo Manami "Aunque estaba esperando una salida rómatinca, solo Ruka-chan y yo, pero creo que un festival con vosotros está bien también"

"Bueno, lo siento por arruinar vuestra romántica salida nocturna" murmuró Kisumi sarcásticamente.

Manami, complemente desconocedora de la sarcástica observación de Kisumi, desvió su mirada hacia Ren y Ran, que en ese momento perseguían a una Hayato riéndose "¡Hey, hola!" dijo a los niños con una sonrisa radiante.

Los niños saltaron por la sorpresa y se dirigieron a sus hermanos mayores. Manami no pudo evitar el reírse "Está bien, no muerdo" llevó la mano hacia Ran para acariciarle la cabeza.

Ran apartó su mano, mirándola con cautela "No me toques"

"¡Ran! No seas grosera" regañó Makoto a su hermana pequeña "Lo siento, Manami-chan, normalmente no se comporta así"

"Está bien. Seguramente solo son tímidos, ¿eh?"

"Quizás" respondió Makoto "Pero reaccionaron tan bien cuando conocieron a Haru…"

"¡Ah, hola a todos!" llamó otra voz aguda, aunque esta era mucho más suave que la de Manami.

Nagisa no dudó en saludarla a ella y a su amiga "¡Hey, son Gou-chan y Hana-chan!"

"Hola" dijo Chigusa, la amiga de Gou "Está bastante animado por aquí, ¿no?"

Makoto asintió, de acuerdo con ella "Lo es. Me hace sentir algo nervioso"

"Encantada de verte de nuevo, Manami-chan"

"Igualmente, Gou-chan" respondió Manami "¿Está tu hermano por aquí también?"

"Si, pero seguramente está vagando con Nitori-kun por algún lado. Solo quiere disfrutar del festival con él, a solas" explicó Gou "¿Sabéis? Sigue diciendo que no es una cita, pero no me lo trago. Deberíais ver el modo en que se miraban el uno al otro"

Manami dejó salir unas risitas "Rin-kun no es muy lanzando con sus sentimientos, ¿eh?"

Mientras las chicas seguían con su conversación, bastante larga, Haruka estaba mirando a la nada, aburrido. De vez en cuando acababa mirando hacia Makoto. Este estaba hablando felizmente con Kisumi, poniéndose al día, al parecer. Por alguna razón, ver eso hizo que Haruka se pusiese un poco nervioso.

Alejando sus ojos de Makoto, desvió la mirada hacia las chicas. Gou le miró por encima de su hombro y casualmente ocultó su mano detrás de su espalda. Haruka observó la forma en que sus dedos se movían e inmediatamente lo reconoció como ortografía con los dedos.

" _C-O-G-E-A-M-A-K-O-T-O-Y-C-O-R-R-E"_

Dándole las gracias mentalmente a Gou, se fue hacia Makoto y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro "¿Si?"

" _ **Necesitamos hablar. A solas**_ "

"¡Pero no puedo dejar solos a los gemelos!" susurró Makoto.

"Está bien, yo los cuidaré" dijo Kisumi, mirando hacia los niños, jugando felizmente "Adelante"

Makoto asintió y agarró el brazo de Haruka. Haruka miró hacia Manami para asegurarse de que estuviese distraída y corrió en la otra dirección, arrastrando a Makoto tras él.

"Hey, Manami-chan, ¿quieres ver el concurso de caligrafía con tinta de calamar con nosotros?" preguntó Gou.

"Eso suena divertido. ¡Deberíamos ir a verlo, Ruka-chan!" Manami se giró para descubrir que Haruka no estaba ahí "¿A dónde fue Ruka-chan?"

"Ah, seguramente fue al baño o algo" dijo Nagisa "Pero, hey, ¿para qué estamos aquí de pie? Tenemos cosas que hacer y comida que comer. Hablando de comida, ¿qué deberíamos comer? Esas hamburguesas de calamar se ven bien"

Rei asintió, subiéndose las gafas "Quiero probar el tempura de calamar"

"Vamos, Manami-chan, o nos vamos a perder el concurso de caligrafía" dijo Chigusa, tirando de una decepcionada Manami por la muñeca.

Mientras que Gou pasaba a su lado, Nagisa le dio una pequeña sonrisa con una palmadita en la espalda "Lo hiciste bien"

La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma "Lo sé"

"¡Haru, ve más lento!" gritó Makoto mientras se deslizaban entre la multitud.

Haruka se detuvo abruptamente cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban a una buena distancia de todos los demás.

"¿De qué se trata, Haru?"

" _ **Lo siento"**_

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **Por no pasar suficiente tiempo contigo últimamente**_ "

"¿Por qué te sientes mal por eso? Manami es tu prometida, se supone que tienes que pasar tiempo con ella" dijo Makoto.

" _ **Pero preferiría pasar tiempo contigo**_ "

Makoto de repente sintió su rostro sonrojarse "Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres, creo que está bien por una noche"

" _ **Gracias**_ "

Vagaron durante un rato, tomando en cuenta las vistas y los sonidos del festival. Makoto pudo escuchar los tambores taiko siendo golpeados a lo lejos, los niños riendo mientras jugaban felizmente, y el olor de la comida flotando por el aire, prácticamente hicieron que su boca salivase. Teniendo en cuenta esta, Haruka acabó comprando una amplia cantidad de comida y prepararon un pequeño picnic encima de la colina.

"¿Sabes? Esto es realmente un poco agradable"

" _ **Si, lo es**_ " respondió Haruka, mirando por encima de la barandilla al festival de abajo.

De repente, hubo un sonido de crujido cerca. Makoto, siendo asustadizo como es, se aferró fuertemente a la manga de la camiseta de Haruka. El sonido de roce se hizo más fuerte, entonces la cosa saltó de los arbustos, haciendo que Makoto dejase salir un grito.

Sintió a Haruka temblar y escuchó sonidos silbantes, de respiración saliendo de él. Makoto estuvo aterrado durante un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta.

Haruka se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Makoto.

Haruka se levantó y cogió la cosa que saltó fuera de los arbustos. Parecía estar maullando.

Makoto suspiró de alivio "Oh, ¿era solo un gato?"

El gato se escabulló de los brazos de Harua y trotó hacia el lado de Makoto, frotándose contra su pierna. Makoto mientras llevaba su mano hacia el para acariciarlo.

"Hey, chiquitín" canturreó.

El gato ronroneó felizmente ante el tratamiento, pero entonces empezó a maullar incesantemente, como si quisiese algo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Makoto cogió un camarón del marisco sin mucho frito y lo sostuvo para el gato, el cual rápidamente lo devoró, lamiendo los dedos de Makoto para pedir más. Makoto se rio mientras le ofrecía una pequeña porción de esta que quedaba.

" _ **Nunca pensé que fuese una persona que le gustan los gatos**_ "

"Si, adoro los gatos. Tendría uno, pero no están permitidas las mascotas en mi edificio" dijo Makoto tímidamente.

El gato lamió el contenedor limpio y saltó sobre el regazo de Makoto, maullando felizmente. De repente, Makoto escuchó un silbido en la distancia, antes de que se convirtiese en un explosivo boom. El sonido asustó al gato y corrió hacia los arbustos, para gran consternación de Makoto.

" _ **El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ha empezado, ¿eh?**_ " dijo Haruka _**"¿Quieres que te los describa?"**_

Makoto asintió "Si, por favor"

" _ **Al principio, cuando escuchas el silbido, no ves realmente nada. Cuando explotan en el cielo, las brillantes chispas de colores se extienden, así"**_ Haruka colocó sus yemas unas contra otras y las colocó en la palma de Makoto, abriéndolas entonces lentamente para imitar los fuegos artificiales.

"Son como flores" dijo Makoto, genuinamente fascinado.

" _ **Supongo que sí"**_

Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro tranquilamente mientras los múltiples fuegos artificiales se apagaban, creando un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo. Haruka se inclinó más cerca de Makoto, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. El más alto simplemente sonrió y disfrutó del sonido de las explosiones en la distancia, ahora con la imagen mental de lo que Haruka le había dicho.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron a casa, Manami estaba ahí, esperándole, y había recibido una charla de su madre. Haruka, por supuesto, estaba ignorándola un poco. Cuando sus padres y su prometida finalmente se fueron de su casa a sus casas en la ciudad, fue a dormir con una sonrisa, pensamientos de su noche con Makoto rondando por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Unos pocos días más tarde, volviendo al modo en que habían estado antes. Manami prácticamente exigió a Haruka el compensarla por el abandono en el festival. A todos los sitios que iba Haruka, ella le seguía. Hasta el punto en que Makoto la bautizó de broma como "el pequeño patito de Haruka", para molestia de Haruka.

Todos estaban sentados juntos en la cafetería, pero en realidad no hablaban. Quizás cambiaban un par de palabras aquí y allá, pero además de eso, era normalmente Haruka dibujando diligentemente en su cuaderno, Manami mirando intensamente, ocasionalmente suplicándole a Haruka que la dibujase, a lo cual siempre se negaba, y Makoto leyendo tranquilamente los pesados libros de braille que traía consigo.

Un día, fue cuando Kaisumi estaba trabajando en su turno. Fue hacia la mesa para llevarles sus pedidos. Un Latte de soja para Manami y un té verde helado para Haruka.

"Gracias, Kisumi" dijo Makoto, mientras Kisumi le daba su bebida.

"Sin problemas, Makoto" respondió el de pelo rosado dulcemente, dejando un casto beso en la mejilla de Makoto, para sorpresa de Manami y Haruka. Makoto acabó siendo un desastre sonrojado en cuestión de segundos.

Haruka observó a Kisumi retirarse. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y le sacó la lengua.

"entonces, Kisumi y tú, ¿eh?" preguntó Manami.

"S-Si…eso creo" tartamudeó Makoto, nervioso.

Manami gritó "¡Qué adorable!"

Las manos de Haruka dijeron _**"Bueno, bien por ti"**_ pero, en algún punto de la boca de su estómago, estaba enfadado.

En realidad, enfadado era un eufemismo.

Haruka estaba furioso.


	11. Capitulo 11

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _*flashback*_

" _¿Sabes? Verles tan distantes como ahora, me hace sentir verdaderamente incómodo" suspiró Nagisa "Pensé que el juntos en el festival funcionaría, pero parece que simplemente volvieron a como estaban antes"_

" _Si, necesitamos un plan B" Rin estaba de acuerdo._

 _Nagisa trabajaba en silencio mientras Rin se enfurruñaba internamente en su asiento._

 _De repente, Kisumi, el cual había escuchado la conversación, irrumpió de la nada "Chicos, chicos, chicos, ¡creo que se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea de la historia!"_

" _Bueno, escúpelo"_

" _Todos sabemos que Makoto seguramente sea el único que pueda hacer que Haru se mueva, ¿verdad?" dijo Kisumi "Entonces digo que usemos a Makoto para traerlo de vuelta"_

" _¿Y cómo hacemos eso exactamente?" preguntó Nagisa._

" _Makoto y yo podemos pretender ser algo y quizás despertará algo en él y, con suerte, se lo tragará y se rebelará contra sus padres y dejará el matrimonio, o algo así" explicó Kisumi._

 _Rin alzó una ceja "Creo que la Puta Chicle tiene razón aquí"_

 _Kisumi gruñó, rodando los ojos "¿Por qué todos seguís llamándome así?"_

" _¿Pero crees que Mako-chan aceptará?"_

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?"_

" _¿No es obvio? Estamos intentando sacar a Haru de todo este asunto del matrimonio" respondió Rin._

" _¿Por qué estáis intentando mantenerlos separados?" preguntó Makoto "No debéis interferir"_

 _Rin golpeó la mesa con sus manos con fuerza "Déjame explicarte una cosa, Casper el Fantasma Angustiado, no creerás que no te hemos visto decaído estos días. Sabemos que odias esta cosa del matrimonio arreglado tanto como nosotros, joder, seguramente incluso más que nosotros, y como amigos de Haru, no vamos a dejarle casarse con cualquier chica por una mera transacción sombría de negocios, volverse un zombie corporativo y vivir una vida sin problemas porque no queremos eso para él y estoy bastante seguro de que su abuela tampoco querría eso para él"_

" _Entonces, ¿qué dices?" preguntó Kisumi._

 _Makoto suspiró "Realmente no tengo mucha elección en esto, ¿verdad?"_

 _Kisumi negó con la cabeza "Nah, la verdad es que no"_

" _Bueno, de acuerdo"_

*tiempo presente*

"Hey, hey, Makoto-kun, Kisumi-kun. ¿Estáis libres los dos este sábado?" preguntó Manami.

Kisumi alzó una ceja "¿Por qué?"

"¡Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a una cita doble!"

"¡Suena genial! Deberíamos hacer eso" dijo Kisumi "¿Cierto, Makoto?"

Makoto jugó nerviosamente con la página de su libro "Bueno… creo que suena divertido"

"¡Genial! ¿A qué hora nos encontraremos?" preguntó Manami emocionada.

"Mmm… ¿qué tal a las once y media? ¿En la fuente del parque?"

"Está bien, pero… tal vez necesites vigilar a Haru" dijo Makoto en broma.

"¿Chicos? ¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor?"

"Si, ¿qué sucede, Manami-chan?" preguntó Makoto.

"¿Cómo lo puedo decir…?" dijo Manami, nervioso "Quizás Kisumi-kun debería haber elegido un lugar diferente para reunirnos"

Kisumi miró hacia la fuerte, notando el rastro de ropas tiradas descuidadamente sobre el suelo, llevando hacia Haruka, sentado felizmente en la fuente. No pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas "Oh, dios…"

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Haru se metió en la fuente?" preguntó Makoto con tono divertido "Te dije que lo vigilaras"

"Bueno, no sabía que lo querías decir por eso…" dijo Manami "De todos modos, he estado intentando convencerle pero no me escucha"

Makoto suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza "De acuerdo, lo sacaré"

Caminó hacia la fuerte, evitando cuidadosamente la ropa de Haruka en el suelo "Hey, Haru, ¿te diviertes ahí?"

Haruka se detuvo en su disfrute del agua y miró hacia él indiferente, observando al que se alzaba frente a él.

"Sé que adoras mucho el agua, pero no deberías nadar en una fuente; en público, al menos"

Haruka se dio cuenta de un grupo de personas tras Makoto, mirando y señalando "Iremos a la piscina juntos en algún momento cercano. Es mucho más grande que una fuente, ¿verdad?" Makoto le tendió la mano "Además, Manami-chan de verdad está esperando por esta cita, no quieres dejarla esperando, ¿verdad?"

Haruka frunció el ceño cuando mencionó a Manami, pero agarró con reticencia la mano de Makoto y dejó que lo sacase "Me alegro de venir preparado" dijo Makoto, sacando una toalla de su bolsa. Envolvió con esta los hombros de Haruka mientras este último sacudía el agua de su pelo.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno manejando a Ruka-chan?" preguntó Manami.

Kisumi suspiró, un poco divertido "Es Makoto, el domador de delfines"

Más tarde, el grupo se sentó en un lindo y pequeño café, felizmente hablando y ocasionalmente flirteo por parte de Kisumi y Manami. Haruka siempre se encontraba mirando a Kisumi cada vez que este tocaba o coqueteaba descaradamente con el despistado Makoto. No sabía de dónde venía la sensación de ardiente envidia, pero sabía que estaba tratando de contenerse para no estrangular al pobre chico.

"¡Guau! ¿Te ofrecieron una beca de una de las pocas buenas universidades de Japón?" preguntó Manami "¿Qué estás haciendo en esta pequeña ciudad?"

Makoto cogió nerviosamente de su tarta de chocolate con el tenedor "Es por una razón cursi, la verdad. Larga historia"

"Tenemos todo el día" dijo Kisumi, bebiendo de su batido de fresa.

"Bueno, por si no lo sabéis, realmente nací en Iwatobi, pero estuve aquí hasta que los cinco. Cuando empecé la escuela, mis padres quisieron matricularme en una escuela especial para niños ciegos, pero prácticamente les rogué que me dejasen ir a una escuela pública como todos los otros niños, por lo que cedieron eventualmente. Pero como los niños son crueles, nadie realmente quería jugar con el chico ciego, así que estaba muy solo. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión… pero había un chico. Vio lo molesto que estaba y siempre jugaba conmigo, a pesar de lo que los otros niños pensaban. Siempre inventaba juegos que pudiese jugar y, a veces, me dejaría dormir con él cuando me asustaba durante la siesta. Éramos realmente cercanos. Creo que podríais decir que fue mi primer amor" dijo Makoto con una risita.

Sonrió tristemente mientras continuaba su historia "Pero entonces tuve que mudarme por el trabajo de mi padre. Estuve devastado y le supliqué a mis padres de quedarnos unos días, pero no funcionó, así que hice la promesa de que cuando fuese mayor, volvería a Iwatobi y le encontraría de nuevo" explicó Makoto "Sé que no debería haber mantenido una promesa infantil durante todos estos años. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre ya y seguramente se olvidó del todo de mí pero, incluso ahora, todavía estoy aferrado a esa pequeña esperanza de que lo encontraré de nuevo"

"¡Eso suena tan tierno!" exclamó Manami.

Makoto se rio tímidamente "¿En serio? Sinceramente, siento que estoy viviendo una de esas telenovelas románticas malas"

Haruka extendió la mano sobre la mesa, tomando las manos de Makoto _**"¿Qué pasa si nunca lo encuentras? ¿Vas a aceptar una de esas ofertas?"**_

"Incluso si no lo encuentro nunca, todavía tengo todos los amigos que he hecho aquí dándome una razón para quedarme" dijo Makoto con una suave sonrisa.

"Así que, Manami, ¿cuál es esa cita súper divertida que has planeado para nosotros?" preguntó Kisumi, cambiando de tema.

"De acuerdo, Makoto-kun, ¡intenta adivinar donde estamos!"

Makoto se concentró brevemente en escuchar su entorno. Podía escuchar la fuerte y alegre música en la distancia, la gente riendo y ocasionalmente gritando (de lo cual estaba un poco dudoso al principio), y unos sonidos de zumbidos metálicos, lo cual indicaba dónde estaban.

"Estamos en un parque de atracciones, ¿verdad?" preguntó Makoto mientras su rostro lentamente se iluminaba de la emoción.

Manami asintió "¡Sip!"

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No he estado en uno desde que era niño!"

" _¿No estamos un poco mayor para esto?"_ escribió Haruka en su pizarra.

"Ruka-chan, ¿realmente tienes que ser un aguafiestas?" dijo Manami con un puchero "¡Será divertido!"

Kisumi a Makoto por el brazo "Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando?"

"¡Hey, esperadnos!" gritó Manami a los dos chicos que iban por delante.

Kisumi eligió la primera atracción. Los coches de choque. Haruka estuvo chocando deliberadamente contra el coche de Kisumi y Makoto todo el tiempo, sin tener en cuenta los gritos de Manami mientras lo hacía. Estaba esperando el poder herir a Kisumi gravemente de algún modo.

"Hey, Makoto, ¿quieres intentar coger el volante?" preguntó Kisumi.

"No creo que sea buena idea; me chocaré con todo"

"Por esa razón se llaman coches de choque" se rio Kisumi, soltando el volante.

Por supuesto, Makoto terminó chocando contra la pared y otros coches constantemente, a pesar de las instrucciones de Kisumi, pero aun así le pareció divertido al final.

Makoto eligió la atracción de las tazas después. Los cuatro estaban apretados en una pequeña taza, dando vueltas tan rápido como podían hasta estar demasiado mareados como para andar derechas después de eso.

Haruka quería ir en los botes de remos, ya que era la única cosa que involucraba agua.

Finalmente, Manami decidió el tiovivo. Insistió en que Haruka montase en el mismo caballo que ella.

"Es como si fueras mi caballero de brillante armadura" dijo ella, riendo.

Haruka solo rodó con ojos con un suspiro. Miró hacia Kisumi y Makoto tras él. Parecían estar divirtiéndose a lo grande mientras montaban en caballos uno al lado del otro. Kisumi se dio cuenta de las miradas de Haruka y le saludó con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora?" preguntó Manami.

Kisumi paseó la mirada por el lugar durante unos instantes, sus ojos aterrizando en el edificio de aspecto ominoso no muy lejos "Vamos a la casa encantada"

"Eso suena divertido" dijo Makoto con nerviosismo "Si eso es lo que queréis"

Resulta que Manami era tan débil de corazón como Makoto. Cuando los fantasmas y monstruos aparecían de la nada, la sala se llenaba con sus gritos agudos. Kisumi estaba simplemente partiéndose de la risa y Haruka era Haruka, no tenía reacción de ningún tipo. Después de dios sabe cuánto en la casa encantada, Manami no pudo soportarlo más y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

"Bueno, eso es uno menos" dijo Kisumi con indiferencia.

Otro sonido repentino hizo que Makoto entrara en pánico y corriese. Antes de que pudiese llegar lejos, Kisumi discretamente metió un pie en el camino de Makoto, haciéndole tropezar y provocando que chocase contra Haruka.

"Oh, dios mío, ¿estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!"

" _ **Estoy bien"**_ respondió Haruka _**"Estás asustado, ¿no? Agárrate a mi si lo necesitas"**_

"Gracias, Haru" Makoto lentamente alcanzó el bicep de Haruka, apretando firmemente sobre la tela de su manga.

Haruka guio a Makoto hacia la salida tan rápidamente como pudo, dejando que Makoto le usase como algún tipo de escudo por su seguridad. Cuando salieron, no había señal de Manami y nunca vieron a Kisumi salir con ellos tampoco. Se sentaron en un banco cercano, Haruka frotó la espalda de Makoto con suavidad mientras este se aferraba a él, gimiendo y temblando violentamente. Llevó un tiempo el que Makoto se calmase, pero Haruka lo llevó con paciencia.

" _ **Espera aquí, ¿está bien?"**_

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?"

Haruka desapareció unos instantes, pero regresó igual de rápido. Lo que sea que Haruka trajo con él, olía delicioso.

" _ **Te he comprado un crepe para hacerte sentir mejor"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Te gusta el chocolate, ¿verdad?"**_

"Gracias, Haru"

Haruka mordisqueó casualmente su crepe de judías rojas " _ **Quizás debería asesinar brutalmente a Kisumi por hacerte pasar por eso"**_

"¡¿Eh?! Haru, no tienes que ser tan duro. Estoy bien, de verdad"

" _ **Solo estoy bromeando"**_

"Deberíamos encontrar a Manami-chan y Kisumi pronto"

" _ **Si, está empezando a oscurecer"**_

"Pero, ¿podemos ir a una atracción más?" preguntó Makoto.

Haruka asintió _**"Claro"**_

Makoto quería ir al tiovivo de nuevo y pidió que Haruka montase con él, lo cual hizo sin preguntar. Cuando se subió al caballo, sintió a Makoto subir tras él.

" _ **Espera, ¿por qué estamos en el mismo caballo?"**_ preguntó Haruka _**"No es que me esté quejando"**_

"No sé" respondió Makoto "Quizás quería ser tu caballero de brillante armadura por una vez"

" _ **Te lo juro, Manami te lo está pegando"**_

Makoto se rio mientras empezaba el paseo "Quizás"

"Espero que esos dos idiotas esté teniendo el gran momento de su vida" murmuró Kisumi para sí mismo mientras cogía un refresco de la máquina expendedora.

"Kisumi-kun"

Kisumi se detuvo en seco "Oh, hey, Manami"

"¿Has visto a Ruka-chan y a Makoto-kun por algún lado?" preguntó Manami.

Kisumi se encogió de hombros "Makoto se asustó en la casa encantada y los dos me abandonaron"

"Oh, vale"

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Manami volviese a hablar "Makoto-kun y tú no está saliendo de verdad, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, mierda, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?" dijo Kisumi sarcásticamente.

"Me llevó un tiempo descubrirlo. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer" respondió la chica, su mirada oscureciéndose significativamente "Lo siento, pero no puedes hacer que Ruka-chan cancele el matrimonio, incluso si lo intentas"

"Así que es así como va a ser, ¿eh?" Kisumi dejó salir una pequeña risa divertida "Bueno, ten en cuenta que no solo yo y Makoto estamos en contra. Nagisa, Rin y todos. Si quieres llevarte a Haru, entonces va a tener que pasar por nosotros primero"

Manami resopló "No importa. Al final, Ruka-chan acabará conmigo"

"¿Es eso un reto?" sonrió Kisumi, alzando una ceja "Adelante"


	12. Capitulo 12

Autor Original: Dragon-Overlord-Yuu

ID: 3220366

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El verano terminó con rapidez y el otoño llegó igual de rápido. Antes de que Haruka lo supiese, la cafetería estaba decorada con un falso follaje otoñal, telas de araña de algodón y faroles de calabaza. Además, era difícil ignorar las quejas de Nagisa sobre cómo los cafés especiales de calabaza se vendían increíblemente rápido.

"Lo juro por dios, si tengo que hacer un café de calabaza más, voy a estrangular a alguien" suspiró Nagisa "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice algo diferente?"

"Hey, vivirás" dijo Rin.

"Al menos Halloween llegará pronto. ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?"

Rin negó con la cabeza "Nah, no realmente"

"Llevaré a los gemelos para el truco o trato, seguramente" dijo Makoto.

"Bueno, si tenéis un rato después, vamos a dar una fiesta de disfraces aquí" Nagisa le dio a Rin un papel "Es apto para niños, así que puedes traer a los gemelos"

Los ojos de Rin revisaron el papel brevemente "Mmm, Nagisa, ¿quién hizo este anuncio?"

"Yo lo hice. ¿Por qué?"

"Hombre, tu inglés es más atroz que el entrenador Sasabe"

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Nagisa.

"No se escribe 'spoopy' o 'creppy', Nagisa"

Nagisa se encogió de hombros "Bueno, no es como alguien vaya a darse cuenta de la diferencia, de todos modos"

Kisumi se unió al grupo después de horas de hacer y servir nada más que cafés especiales de calabaza "Ugh, ¡¿cuándo acabará esto?! Estoy cansado de llegar a casa oliendo a calabaza"

Nagisa arrastró a Kisumi a un estrecho abrazo "Sé fuerte, Kisu-chan, lo lograremos juntos"

"¡Cállate, no me toques!" sollozó Kisumi, manteniendo más cerca a Nagisa.

"Lo siento, ¿estamos interrumpiendo un momento de cariño?"

Nagisa y Kisumi saltaron, alejándose del agarre "¡Oh, mierda! Manami-chan, ¡¿cuándo llegaste aquí?!"

"Estaba a punto de ir a comprar disfraces con Ruka-chan, pero pensé que deberíamos parar por aquí primero" dijo Manami con una risita.

"Suena…divertido" respondió el hombre de pelo rosado.

Kisumi había sido un poco más cauteloso con ella desde la confrontación en el parque de atracciones. Literalmente el día de después, se comportó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Parece que Manami nunca le dijo a Haruka que él y Makoto no estaba realmente juntos y bueno, Kisumi nunca le dijo a Makoto que ella lo sabía, por lo que concernía a este último, la actuación seguía adelante. Lo hacía conveniente para Manami, suponía; mantenía a Makoto alejado de Haruka.

"Aunque he estado intentando convencer a Ruka-chan de conseguir disfraces a juego para la fiesta de Halloween de mis amigos, pero está siendo difícil y no quiere"

"Si, Haru-chan nunca ha sido una persona de Halloween. Solo deja un cubo de caramelos fuera de su casa para que los de truco o trato se sirvan ellos mismos, pero eso es todo"

" _ **Y me gustaría seguir manteniéndolo así"**_

"Dice que quiere mantenerlo así" dijo Nagisa. Manami miró a Haruka, haciendo pucheros "No eres divertido, Ruka-chan"

Haruka simplemente respondió rodando los ojos, lo cual provocó más pucheros adorables de Manami "Vamos, Ruka-chan, ¡antes de que se lleven todos los buenos!" se despidió del grupo con un gesto de la mano y salió por la puerta, arrastrando a un reticente Haruka con ella.

"¿Soy solo yo, o Haru ha estado dejándose arrastrar por Manami como una muñeca de trapo más de lo que debería?" preguntó Rin.

Kisumi asintió con la cabeza "si, Haru ha estado raro últimamente"

Makoto se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, jadeando ruidosamente "Mierda, ¡olvidé que le prometí a mi madre hacer algunos recados para ella!"

"¿Qué tipo de recados?" preguntó Nagisa.

"A mi madre le gusta hacer caramelos caseros para dar en Halloween, así que le dije que cogería algunas cosas para ella"

"Bueno, entonces de acuerdo"

"Y, ¿qué piensas?"

Haruka alzó la mirada mientras Manami salía del probador, llevando algún tipo de disfraz de princesa vampira _"Se ve bien"_ escribió en la pizarra. Sinceramente, no creía que le quedase bien.

"Aun así, has estado diciendo eso durante los últimos cinco disfraces"

" _Bueno, creo que todos se te ven bien"_

"No eres bueno en esto, ¿cierto?" preguntó Manami "Y todavía necesitamos encontrarte un disfraz"

Haruka se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras miraba hacia un lado. De repente, ese esqueleto de plástico era muy interesante.

"Bueno, creo que tendré que decidir por mi cuenta" suspiró Manami con decepción, sosteniendo un disfraz de ángel frente al espejo "¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte si estás tan aburrido. Nos encontraremos de nuevo más tarde"

Haruka se aprovechó completamente de eso y dejó la tienda de disfraces. _'¿Desde cuándo necesito que me dé permiso para dejar su lado?'_ pensó. Se estremeció mientras caminaba a través de las bulliciosas calles _'Ugh, ¿qué me está haciendo?'_

De repente recordó que necesitaba abastecerse de caballa, ya que se había quedado sin esta el día anterior. Se encaminó al primer supermercado que encontró e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la zona de pescado congelado, metiendo varios paquetes de caballa en su cesta. Cogió otros extraños ingredientes, pasando al lado de un chico al azar con un bastón por uno de los pasillos.

Espera…

Lentamente retrocedió en sus pasos, mirando para asegurarse de que era quien pensaba que era y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Makoto dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa, dejando caer una bolsa de caramelo de dulces al suelo.

" _ **Lo siento"**_ dijo Haruka antes de recoger el caramelo del suelo.

"¿No estabas comprado disfraces con Manami?"

" _ **Me aburrí así que me fui"**_ respondió Haruka _**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**_

"Conseguir comestibles para mi madre. Es para sus caramelos de Halloween caseros"

" _ **¿Necesitas ayuda?"**_

"Eso me gustaría, gracias" dijo Makoto "Tengo una lista, la verdad" sacó su teléfono y se le dio a Haruka. Los ojos de Haruka pasaron brevemente por el mensaje de texto, disponiéndose a no reír en las primeras frases.

' _Hola~ ¿cómo le va a mi dulce pequeño? De todos modos, ¿crees que puedas hacerle un favor a tu madre? Estoy bastante ocupada haciendo los disfraces de Ren y Ran, así que, ¿podrías conseguir por mí?_

 _Aquí está la lista: dos bolsas grandes de caramelo para dulces, alrededor de dos docenas de manzanas, palitos para piruletas, palomitas (sin mantequilla), malvaviscos, dulces de caramelo y gelatina (cualquier sabor está bien)._

 _¡Gracias y te quiero!'_

" _ **Es una buena lista"**_ dijo Haruka.

Makoto se rio tímidamente "Lo sé. Mi madre tiende a dejarse llevar cuando se refiere a fiestas"

Con la ayuda de Haruka, Makoto fue capaz de encontrar todos los ingredientes mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Makoto insistió en que estaría bien por su cuenta desde entonces, pero Haruka no lo dejó. Había muchas bolsas que llevar, después de todo. Al final, Makoto dejó que Haruka le siguiese todo el camino hasta casa de sus padres. Haruka se dio cuenta de que el porche delantero estaba decorado con calabazas, lápidas y esqueletos de plástico. Makoto no estaba bromeando sobre su madre.

"¿Hola?" gritó Makoto mientras entraba a la casa.

"En la sala de estar" respondió la señora Tachibana "Ten cuidado"

Haruka agarró de repente a Makoto por el brazo, impidiéndole entrar. Había pedazos de tela y materiales de costura dispersos por todo el piso. Los gemidos alzaron la mirada de su madre en la máquina de coser, sus rostros iluminándose en cuanto vieron a Haruka "¡Haru-chan!"

"Oh, qué bueno verte de nuevo, Haruka-kun" dijo la señora Tachibana "Lo siento por el desorden. Si supiese que ibas a venir, te habría preparado algo de té con antelación"

Haruka negó con la cabeza en respuesta, como si dijese 'No es necesario'.

"De todos modos, gracias a los dos por conseguir lo que necesito. Debe de haber sido demasiado para ti, pero estoy tan ocupada haciendo los disfraces y todavía tengo que hacer los dulces para los niños…es demasiado"

" _¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"_ preguntó Haruka.

"Oh, no, no puedo pedirte eso, Haruka-kun"

" _No me importa. No tengo nada que hacer, de todos modos"_

"Bueno, si insistes, entonces, ¿puedes empezar a hacer los tratos? Tengo las recetas en el frigorífico" explicó la señora Tachibana.

Haruka asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, sacando los artículos de las bolsas y colocándolas en el mostrador. Encontró una pequeña pila de papeles pegados en la nevera con un imán. Examinó cada receta mientras se preparaba para empezar a cocinar. Manzanas de caramelo, bolas de palomitas, y dulces blandos. Eso sonaba como mucho que hacer, sobre todo cuando está planeando hacerlos en grandes cantidades. Decidió empezar con los dulces blandos, ya que eran los más fáciles.

"Makoto, ¿puedes quitarte la camiseta, por favor? ¿Para que pueda medirte?"

"Oh… de acuerdo" Makoto hizo lo que se le dijo, tirando su camiseta descuidadamente en el sofá. La señora Tachibana sacó su cinta de medir y envolvió su cintura, tomando nota de las medidas conforme avanzaba. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Haruka estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Le dijo a Makoto de girarse, quedando con la espalda mirando hacia Haruka. Este último no pudo suprimir el fuerte rubor que lentamente ascendía a su rostro mientras delineaba internamente los músculos de la espalda de Makoto. Dios, estaba empezando a sonar como Gou.

"¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Haruka-kun?" molestó la señora Tachibana, sacando a Haruka de entre sus pensamientos.

Haruka sintió el sonrojo profundizarse más de lo que ya estaba y se agachó detrás del mostrador, avergonzado.

Makoto escondió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos "¡Mamáaa, para!"

"Hey, estate quieto hasta que haya terminado"

Después de que a Makoto le tomasen las medidas, se dejó caer en el sofá. Ren y Ran le cubrieron con una manta, yendo entonces a la cocina para ver lo que Haruka estaba haciendo. Acababa de terminar con las bolas de palomitas y las dejó en el mostrador para que se enfriasen. Mientras estaba haciendo las manzanas de caramelo, se dio cuenta de que los gemelos prácticamente babeaban sobre las bandejas de las palomitas de maíz.

"¿Podemos coger una, Haru-chan?" preguntó Ren en voz baja.

Haruka miró hacia la madre de estos, la cual estaba ocupada con la máquina de coser. Asegurándose de que no pudiese darse cuenta, cogió la pizarra y escribió _"De acuerdo, pero solo uno y no dejéis que vuestra madre lo vea. ¿Queréis malvaviscos o dulces de caramelo?"_

"¡Malvaviscos!" respondieron los gemelos a la vez.

Haruka cogió dos de pegajosas palomitas del papel y se las entregó a los gemelos.

"¡Gracias, Haru-chan!"

"Shhh…" dijo Haruka, colocando un dedo en sus labios.

Los gemelos asintieron y se dirigieron a otro lugar para comer sus golosinas. Haruka sonrió mientras les observaba irse, entonces volvió a poner las manzanas en los palos. Un rato después, mientras estaba escurriendo las últimas manzanas de caramelo, la señora Tachibana entró a la cocina para comprobar cómo iba.

"Guau, ¡lo has hecho muy rápido! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!"

" _No hay problema"_

"¿Sabes qué? También debería hacerte un disfraz. Como pago"

" _No tienes por qué. Va a ser más trabajo para ti"_ dijo Haruka.

"¡Qué tontería! Tengo más tiempo gracias a ti" respondió la señora Tachibana "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Haruka pensó en ello un segundo, lo escribió en la pizarra y se lo mostró.

La señora Tachibana asintió, sonriendo "Puedo hacer eso"

Halloween llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Bueno, era difícil ignorar a una Manami cada vez más ansiosa a medida que pasaban los días.

"¡Espera hasta que veas los disfraces que escogí para nosotros!" dijo Mananmi "¡No puedo esperar a presentarte a mis amigos!"

Haruka asintió en respuesta, pretendiendo estar interesado.

"De todos modos, vendré a tu casa más tarde a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Manami se despidió con la mano mientras iban por sus caminos separados. En cuanto Haruka entró a su casa, cogió el gran cubo de caramelos de su sala de estar y lo colocó fuera, en la puerta de enfrente. Entonces siguió con su rutina habitual de hacerse caballa a la parrilla para su cena con rábano y arroz a un lado, comiéndolo rápidamente. Estaba acabando de limpiar los platos cuando escuchó el timbre.

Haruka estuvo confundido durante un segundo. Todavía estaba a plena luz del día, no debería haber gente haciendo el truco o trato todavía. Incluso si lo hubiera, ¿no veían los caramelos que dejó fuera?

O quizás podría ser que Manami le forzase con algún disfraz ñoño y le arrastrase a alguna fiesta estúpida de sus amigos. Secando sus manos en el delantal, caminó a regañadientes hacia la puerta principal; listo para inventar alguna excusa para no ir. Contuvo la respiración mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

"¡Truco o trato!"

Haruka dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que solamente era Makoto, de pie fuera de su puerta con su estúpida sonrisa adorable. Parecía estar vestido como Frankenstein, con los tornillos falsos en la cabeza y los puntos de sutura dibujados en la cara.

" _ **Gracias a dios, estás aquí"**_

"¿Por qué?"

" _ **Nada. Estaré en un segundo"**_

Haruka se quitó el delantal y lo tiró descuidadamente al suelo de la sala de estar. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese cerrada, dirigiéndose entonces a bajar por las escaleras. En cuanto llegó abajo, fue emboscado y casi tirado al suelo por los gemelos los cuales, como siempre, estaban emocionados de verle. Sus disfraces eran adorables; Ren era un ninja y Ran era un hombre lobo.

"Hey, hey, Haru-chan, deberías ver el disfraz que te hizo mamá; ¡es taaaaan bonito!" dijo Ran.

"Si, ¿qué disfraz hizo mamá para Haru?" preguntó Makoto.

"¡Vamos, Haru-chan!" los gemelos cogieron de las manos a Haruka y le llevó a la casa.

Los padres de Makoto estaban allí esperándoles y no dudaron en saludar a Haruka con una sonrisa "Oh, Haruka-kun, justo a tiempo. Iré a buscar tu disfraz ahora" la señora Tachibana salió brevemente de la habitación y volvió con un traje de tela azul brillante "Creo que quizás me haya emocionado un poco al hacerlo"

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de par en par mientras inspeccionaba la prenda. Era una cola falsa de sirena con brillantes lentejuelas azules cosidas meticulosamente para pacer escamas. La cola estaba hecha de un material azul pálido y translucido y estaba decorado con relucientes remolinos plateados.

" _Es hermoso; ¡muchísimas gracias!"_

"No es nada; me divertí haciéndolo" respondió la señora Tachibana "Vamos, tienes que cambiarte"

Antes de que terminase la frase, Haruka estaba ya desnudándose. Todavía llevaba su traje de baño debajo, a pesar de que hacía demasiado frío como para nadar ahora. Se deslizó en la cola, encantándole como se ajustaba bien a sus piernas.

"Muy bien, quédate quieto, todavía faltan unos toques finales"

Haruka hizo lo que le dijeron mientras la señora Tachibana cogía un pincel de maquillaje y ponía un polvo azul brillante en su cara y hombros, de modo que parecían escamas en su piel; entonces roció algo para hacer que el brillo y la pintura se mantuviesen en su sitio. Después de eso, Ran pintó sus uñas con un ligero color azul para rematarlo todo.

"Guau, ¡Haru-chan es una hermosa sirena!" exclamó ella.

"Creo que quieres decir _tritón_. Sirena es para las chicas, Ran" corrigió Makoto a su hermana pequeña.

"Tengo que decir que se ve genial, pero una pregunta" dijo la señora Tachibana "¿Cómo va a caminar?"

En ese momento, el rostro de la señora Tachibana se puso blanco "Oh, no, me estaba divirtiendo tanto diseñándolo que nunca pensé en eso"

"Tengo una idea" habló Ren "¿Recuerdas ese viejo carro que guardamos en el cobertizo? Podemos poner a Haru-chan en el"

La señora Tachibana suspiró aliviada "Oh, dios mío, Ren, eres un genio"

Ren salió para coger la carretilla roja del cobertizo y Makoto llevó a Haruka fuera, con Ran guiándole. Una vez que Haruka estuvo en la carretilla, sus padres les entregaron unos cubos y les vieron marchar. Aunque antes de que llegaran muy lejos, Ren y Ran se pelearon por quién conseguía empujar la carretilla, lo cual fue rápidamente resuelto cuando Makoto sugirió que se turnaran.

Apenas habían pasado dos horas y todos los cubos estaban casi llenos hasta el borde. Los gemelos estaban empezando a aburrirse, pero como todavía era temprano, Makoto les ofreció ir a la cafetería para la fiesta de disfraces, cosa que los gemelos aceptaron de inmediato. Después de que Makoto le mandase un mensaje a sus padres, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Les dirigieron unas pocas miradas extrañadas mientras estaban en el tren, pero la gente de su alrededor lo dejaron estar cuando recordaron que era Halloween. Incluso una amable mujer mayor que estaba sentada cerca halagó sus disfraces.

Los gemelos estaban muy nerviosos de camino hacia la cafetería; Haruka tuvo que agarrarse firmemente a los costados de la carretilla para evitar caerse. Afortunadamente, no estaba demasiado abarrotado cuando llegaron, y como siempre, Nagisa estaba allí para saludarles.

"Heeeey, me alegro de que lo lograseis" dijo "¡Os veis genial!"

"¡Tu disfraz es demasiado adorable, Nagi-chan!" exclamó Ran, mirando el traje de bruja de Nagisa.

"Aw, gracias, Ran-chan"

La puerta fue abierta de repente; todos sabían quién era exactamente cuando escucharon la ruidosa entrada.

"Jesús, Onii-chan, sigue así y acabarás rompiendo la puerta algún día"

"Buen disfraz de gato, Rin-chan" comentó Nagisa, intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Soy un hombre lobo! Y Gou es la caperucita roja; pensé que era evidente"

" _ **Creo que Ran hizo un mejor trabajo con ser hombre lobo que tú, Rin"**_

"Al menos no soy el que está vestido de pez" replicó Rin.

"¡Onii-chan, no seas maleducado!" regañó Gou a su hermano mayor mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su canasta "Creo que tu disfraz es maravilloso, Haruka"

" _ **Gracias"**_

"Nuestra madre lo hizo; ella hizo todos nuestros disfraces" explicó Ren.

"Guau, Mako-chan, tienes una madre asombrosa. Quizás deba pedirle a tu madre que me haga un traje de Halloween el año que viene" dijo Nagisa.

"¡Makoto!"

Una mancha de color rosa pasó corriendo y Makoto de repente sintió el cuerpo de alguien presionado contra él suyo con fuerza; casi tirándole al suelo. El fuerte y excesivamente dulce olor del algodón de azúcar se pegó a él de quién fuese "Hey, Kisumi"

"Guau ¿no te ves apuesto esta noche? ¡Tu disfraz es genial!"

Makoto se rio nerviosamente; sonrojándose un poco "Gracias. Te diría lo mismo, pero…"

"Soy un pirata, por si te lo estás preguntando" dijo Kisumi "Hayato también lo es"

"¡Oh, qué mono!"

"¿Quién? ¿Hayato o yo?"

Mientras tanto, Haruka no pudo evitar el alejar la mirada del par, pero mientras más lo hacía, más crecía este sentimiento de rabia en su interior. Estrechó los ojos mientras observaba a Kisumi y Makoto tener una larga y agradable conversación. Kisumi de vez en cuando sonreía coquetamente y batía sus pestañas como si Makoto realmente se diese cuenta de sus intenciones. Rápidamente pasó a tocar mientras seguían. Kisumi lanzaba miradas a Haruka con una expresión de suficiencia; añadiéndole leña al fuego.

Los gemelos habían salido corriendo para jugar con Hayato y Nagisa seguramente estaba pasando el rato con Rei en alguna parte. Suspirando, Haruka fue por su cuenta hasta un rincón alejado de la tienda con ayuda de una mesa. Extendió una mano y cogió una galleta con azúcar glass de la mesa de los aperitivos; la mordisqueó mientras observaba la fiesta desde lejos y se lamentó internamente por su decisión. Pero al menos seguramente era mejor que lo que Manami tenía en mente.

"H-Hola"

Haruka alzó la mirada para ver una figura envuelta en una capa negra alzarse sobre él "Así que estás escondiéndote en la mesa de los aperitivos también, ¿eh?" retiró la capucha, revelando una cabeza de pelo plateado.

" _Pues sí"_ escribió Haruka _"Solo estoy aquí para guardar los dulces, supongo"_

Aiichiro se rio "Tampoco soy una persona a la que le gusten las fiestas, pero Momo-kun simplemente me arrastró aquí"

" _Pero ya que Rin está aquí, creo que estás de acuerdo con eso"_

Miraron hacia el hombre en cuestión, el cual estaba siendo atacado por Ren y Hayato "No te preocupes, Caperucita, ¡te salvaremos del gran y malvado lobo!" exclamó Ren, golpeando suavemente a Rin con una espada de plástico de samurái.

"¡Oh no, por favor, rápido, antes de que me coma a mí y a mi abuelita!" dijo Gou con una sonrisa.

Aiichiro se rio mientras observaba la escena "Bueno, parece que se están divirtiendo"

" _Deberías ir a hablar con él"_

El rostro del chico de pelo grisáceo se empezó a sonrojar "¡¿Eh?! Pero…"

" _Estarás bien. Ve"_

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, creo que lo intentaré" dijo Aiichiro con nerviosismo.

" _Buena suerte :)"_

Aiichiro asintió y lentamente se dirigió hacia el grupo; Haruka observándole mientras iba. Haruka esperaba que las cosas fuesen bien entre ellos. Estaba un poco cansado de esperar a que ambos sacaran la cabeza de su trasero.

"Hey, tritón"

Haruka alzó la mirada para ver quién era; frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que era Kisumi _"Hey, zorra chicle"_ _dijo "¿Qué quieres?"_

Kisumi alzó las manos a la defensiva "Whoa, espera, no es necesario ponerse desagradable"

" _A menos que tengas una buena razón para hablarme, aléjate de mi vista"_

"Geez, ¿estás tan molesto porque alejo a Makoto de ti?" preguntó Kisumi.

" _¿Quién dijo nada sobre Makoto?"_

"Es de eso a lo que vine a hablar contigo"

" _¿De qué hay que hablar? Solo estás aquí para restregármelo, ¿verdad?"_

"¿Qué? ¡No! Makoto y yo no somos realmente nada" confesó Kisumi.

" _¿Qué?"_

"Era todo una actuación. Nagisa y Rin estaban metidos también. Sabemos que Makoto significa mucho para ti, así que pensamos que tal vez podríamos usarlo para ayudarte a salir de ese matrimonio con Manami" explicó Kisumi "Creo que de algún modo funcionó; has estado mirándome como si quisieses asesinarme brutalmente durante el pasado mes y medio. Estabas celoso, ¿no?"

" _La verdad es que no"_ escribió Haruka, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la pizarra.

"Manami descubrió todo el asunto realmente rápido pero, ¿asumo que nunca te lo dijo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Pero ten por seguro que no tengo sentimientos románticos por Makoto de ningún modo. Somos solo amigos" Kisumi extendió su mano hacia Haruka "Entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Kisumi para estrecharla.

" _Desearía poder salir de todo esto; de verdad. Pero ya que no puedo hablar, a mis padres realmente no les importa lo que quiera"_ dijo Haruka _"Pero, ¿sabes? Probablemente no me importaría casarme con Manami"_

Los ojos de Kisumi se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa "Haru, ¿estás siquiera escuchándote en este momento? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

" _Ya me has escuchado. Dije que estaría bien al casarme con ella. Pero si va a hacer que Makoto este triste, entonces no quiero"_

"¿Haru? ¿Dónde estás?" escuchó a Makoto llamarle.

Haruka cogió un trozo de caramelo y se lo tiró a Makoto a la cabeza. Makoto se giró en la dirección de la que venía el caramelo "¡Oh, aquí estás!"

"Los gemelos están empezando a sentirse cansados; ¿crees que deberíamos ir a casa ahora?"

" _ **Si, buena idea"**_

"Bueno, os veo después" dijo Kisumi.

" _Si, nos vemos"_

"Ran, tienes muchos Skittles. ¿No puedes darme algunos?" preguntó Ren.

"No, a menos que me des algunos de tus M&M"

"Te daré una chocolatina por los Skittles"

"¡No quiero tu estúpida chocolatina!" respondió Ran con un resoplido.

Makoto suspiró "Ya están de nuevo"

Haruka cogió su cubo de dulces y lo repartió entre los montones de los gemelos "¡Gracias, Haru-chan!"

"Hey, no comáis ningún dulce antes de ir a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? No es bueno para vosotros, así que esperad hasta mañana" dijo la señora Tachibana.

"Awwwww" gruñeron Ren y Ran a la par.

"Entonces, creo que Kisumi y tú estáis en buenos términos ahora, ¿no?" preguntó Makoto.

" _ **Eso creo"**_

"Lo siento por todo esto, Haru"

" _ **No, no necesitas disculparte"**_ dijo Haruka _**"Creo que tenía un poco de envidia cuando os veía juntos"**_

"Espera, ¿qué quiere decir eso?"

Haruka bostezó _**"Nada, olvídalo"**_

"Cariño, ¿no te parece que está demasiado tranquilo de repente?" preguntó la señora Tachibana a su marido.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

Echaron un vistazo a la sala de estar; vieron los caramelos esparcidos por todo el suelo y en medio, Makoto, Haruka y los gemelos estaban juntos, acurrucados; todos ellos se habían dormido rápido.

La señora Tachibana no pudo evitar el reír "Oh, vaya"


End file.
